Into the Fold
by TriggerHappyJax
Summary: Tony DiNozzo is angry when his boss, Leroy Jethro Gibbs, sets out alone to settle the score with Harper Dearing. He follows Gibbs and what he learns about his boss changes Tony's life forever. Set during S-10 EP Extreme Prejudice.
1. Chapter 1

**Into the Fold-Prologue**

Tony DiNozzo ran like a raging inferno was at his back.

He could not wrap his head around what he had just witnessed.

His internal "Fight or Flight" meter had just engaged and the arrow pointed way past flight.

His car was just ahead.

He pulled open the door, tossed his digital binoculars over onto the passenger seat, and threw himself behind the wheel. He fought to keep his cool when panic wanted nothing more than to overtake him.

He locked the doors and fumbling with the keys, tried to fit the right one in the ignition. He couldn't find the right key and in his frustration, they fell from his hand to the floor.

"FUCK!" He yelled looking around desperately making sure he was still alone.

He reached down to the floor and frantically ran his hand around until he felt the metal ring.

Correct key inserted in the ignition, he prayed silently until the engine roared to life.

"YES!" he screamed

He dropped the clutch and stomped on the gas. It was only a brief moment that the Mustang's wheels spun in place, creating small dust clouds, but to Tony it felt like an eternity.

He had to get the hell out of there…NOW!

The Mustang finally shot forward barreling down the dirt road.

When he reached the main highway, he turned left and peeled out as the traction changed from dirt to asphalt. He didn't care the posted speed limit was 65; he sped down the road back to Washington D.C. at 120 miles an hour.

As the road narrowed and as he was faced with traffic he slowed down. He still maintained the fastest speed that was safe. At least he had the presence of mind to think about both the public's and his own safety.

He shook his head in disbelief. He questioned what he saw. How could it be real? If he had been drinking or had taken any pain medication he could believe he was loco.

But he was not crazy. He knew what he saw. It was a nightmare come to life. He KNEW it was real.

His boss, his mentor, his friend…the man he respected and trusted more than any other, was a fucking vampire!


	2. Chapter 2

**Into the Fold Chapter 1 **

Tony DiNozzo stewed as he watched his boss, Leroy Jethro Gibbs, prepare to meet with Harper Dearing. Gibbs was going off, yet again, without backup into an extremely dangerous situation. It was bad enough Dearing tried to kill them all by bombing the NCIS office building but now he was expecting a one on one with Gibbs and frankly Tony was sacred for his boss. He knew Gibbs was highly capable but Tony always felt nervous unless he was watching Gibbs six.

Tony sat at his desk and observed Gibbs packing his backpack as McGee searched for Dearing's location. Tony was pissed but no one would know it by just looking at him. Surprisingly, it was Ziva who blew her cool at Gibbs plan to go alone.

"Do not give it to him McGee-he is being a stubborn fool." She demanded

Gibbs shot her the "Gibbs glare".

"Ok, but you're definitely being stubborn!" she backed down just a bit.

"McGee!" Gibbs commanded holding out his hand

McGee walked to Gibbs desk carrying the information. He handed Gibbs the paper and said:

"Here's the address-you sure you don't want company?"

"Yeah" Gibbs replied

"Vance knows?" McGee inquired

"Yeah, he knows every bit of it." Gibbs responded

"This is infuriating, Gibbs!" Ziva added angrily

"Ziva is upset" Tony observed candidly

As Gibbs passed Tony's desk, heading towards the elevator, Gibbs shouted out "What's a four letter word for surviving a terrorist attack?"

"Luck" Tony said as a matter of fact

Gibbs stopped and looked back at his three Agents and said "Watch out for each other". He got on the elevator and pushed the button.

The three young agents watched the elevator door close. They stood for only a few minutes when Tony turned abruptly to McGee and demanded "Give me that address information Probie!"

"Tony!?" McGee said hesitantly

"NOW TIM!" Tony said, it was not a request

"I am going with you!" Ziva stated

"No you aren't, nor you probie" he replied shooting McGee a quick look as McGee approached Tony's desk.

As McGee handed him the information Tony said "McGee, you are acting SFA. Ziva, you and McGee get Dorneget if you get a call into the field. I am putting in for 2 weeks emergency family leave with Vance. Right now, effective immediately!"

Tony ran to the stairs and made his way up to the Director's office. Vance didn't question Tony's motives. He approved Tony's leave and Tony was back in the bullpen in less than ten minutes.

He grabbed his badge and Sig from his desk drawer as Ziva and McGee watched silently.

"Be careful Tony" Ziva said as Tony started towards the elevator.

"Yeah Tony….call us in if you need us!" McGee added

Tony turned and gave them a confident smile.

"Don't worry. Just take care of each other and I'll take care of Gibbs. It will all be okay!"

Tony entered the elevator still smiling at his team. He saw the concern and a twinge of fear in their eyes. He gave them a thumbs up as the doors closed.

Tony figured Gibbs had at least a 20 minute head start. He had everything he needed in his car so he would get on the road immediately to follow Gibbs to his destination. His plan was to just be there to watch Gibbs back. He would observe and act if needed. If all went well Gibbs would never know Tony was there.

Tony drove his Mustang out of the D.C. area, the GPS directing him out into the country.

As he drove, he thought of his boss. He would do anything to protect Gibbs. He knew Gibbs would be pissed he followed him but Tony was confident in both their abilities.

If all went as he hoped he would be there to watch Gibbs six as Gibbs took care of the Harper Dearing problem. It would be a one and done! What could possibly go wrong?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The dirt road Tony drove down opened up to a ranch property. There was a large corral that separated the road from the house. He saw Gibbs truck parked in the drive. Tony grabbed his binoculars and made his way towards Gibbs truck. He made sure his Mustang was parked out of sight.

It took him a few minutes to get to the truck without being seen. The passenger side window was down so Tony was able to rest the digital binoculars low on the door ledge. He took a minute to focus his breathing and adjust the lenses of the binoculars. He had the digital setting prepared to take photos if he had too. He stilled his movements and just listened. He didn't hear anything from the house. He could hear a horse whinny in the distance. There were a number of wind chimes hanging around the exterior of the house. The light breeze lifted the tinkling sounds of the chimes into the wind.

Tony remained vigilant and then caught sight of Dearing as he had moved to the front window. Tony watched him pull back the shear drapes. He appeared to have some type of beverage in his hand and Tony could make out a gun on the window ledge. He used the zoom features on the binoculars to bring the scene closer.

He then saw Gibbs stand behind Dearing. Tony smirked at that Gibbs glare. He had been on the receiving end of a Gibbs glare many times but the one Tony saw now was truly frightening. Gibbs was determined and he was more than angry. Tony might have felt sorry for Dearing if he wasn't a murderer.

Tony caught his breath as he watched Dearing grab the gun and turn towards Gibbs. Gibbs moved forward and the movement Gibbs made told Tony Gibbs must have stabbed Dearing.

What happened next is what Tony had a hard time believing.

As Gibbs appeared to gut Dearing, pulling the knife up Dearing's body like he was zippering a sweater, Gibbs face changed. His eyes darkened to an almost dark navy or black. Tony stood mesmerized but he began taking photos through the binoculars. As he snapped away he watched Gibbs mouth transform. His lips curled back and his canines grew in a downward motion.

"_FANGS?!" _This thought crossed Tony's mind but he couldn't process it.

Gibbs pulled his head back slightly and with a motion Tony could only describe as lightning speed, Gibbs sunk his fangs into Dearing's neck and ripped away the soft flesh. Blood sprayed, covering Gibbs face and polka dotting the shear white curtains.

Tony froze. His mind went blank. He watched Gibbs appear to drink Dearing dry, like a horror movie vampire. Tony could see the pleasure, no, that was the wrong word, the _ECSTASY _Gibbs was experiencing in bringing Dearing's life to an end. Tony could only imagine Dearing's face. The shock and surprise must be overwhelming. He probably didn't know what hit him!

Fear began to pound at the inside of Tony's skull, seeking release. He felt his heartbeat begin to race and his desire to run became too much. He staggered back almost dropping the binoculars. His body took over and he was running.

**A/N-This story idea came to me in a dream. That happens to me quite a lot. Although I have a beginning, thanks to an imaginative slumber, I am now reliant on my wide awake brain. Not sure where this story will lead but it may take a while to get there. Thanks to all who have already fave'd, followed or reviewed. I LOVE vampire stories and have always wanted to write one so I hope to add a new twist if I can create one. And for those who have asked, I can assure you no vampires will "Sparkle" in any story I write. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Into the Fold Chapter 2**

Gibbs let Dearing's body fall from his arms. It hit the floor with a sickening thud. Gibbs closed his eyes inhaling the sweet smell of blood, licking his lips not wanting to miss a delicious drop. The killing frenzy he allowed himself to indulge in began to give way to logic and reason.

He opened his eyes and took in the bloody gore he had created.

_FUCK!_

He grew angry with himself that he had allowed his steel control to melt away. It had been decades since he had feasted on human blood like this. The animalistic tearing and feeding had been tempered years ago but Harper Dearing had brought it to the surface. This thing that now lay strewn around the room tried to harm his family. He DID harm his family. His bloody end was well deserved. Gibbs was only sorry he couldn't make his suffering last.

He took in the amount of work he would need to do to get this mess cleaned up.

He torn the curtains from the window and tossed them over Dearing's corpse. He had plastic bags and cleaning supplies in his truck. He had dropped his backpack at the front door and went to retrieve it.

He headed to the bathroom and removed his bloody clothes. He took a quick shower. Watching the blood swirl in the water at his feet he felt the surge of the fresh blood coursing through his body. The strength this kind of kill gave a vampire is what drove them to it most of the time. The blood acted to boost strength and invigorated the "dead" flesh reversing the aging process.

A vampire was not really immortal. They could just live for hundreds, if not thousands, of years in the right environment. Contrary to myth and media they did not burst into flames and turn to ash in the sunlight. They did not sleep in coffins, shy away from garlic, or be repelled by a crucifix. They could be seen physically in any reflective surface and they could be photographed.

There were only a few ways a vampire could be killed. A stake-wooden or otherwise would work. Gibbs knew of one vamp that had been offed with a broken golf club right to the heart. A bullet, which did not need to be silver, in the brain or heart, would end them. Decapitation, being blown up or torched with fire also worked.

The older the vampire the less they had to feed. They could go years without human blood. They could eat regular food and drink. Their bodies would age but the age could be maintained, increased or reduced based on the amount of human blood a vampire may acquire. Male vampires had the ability to reproduce biologically. Their progeny would always be human. Female vampires were sterile. Why this happened was unknown. The study of vampires had waned over the years as the majority of people did not believe they existed.

Vampires could literally coexist with humans and no one would know the difference. The only time the information could come to light is if a Vampire choose to include a human in on their secret or if a human found out accidently.

If the vampire chose a human to share the secret that human was bound to the vampire until their death. The human was protected from other vampires unless the human betrayed the trust bestowed to them.

Any human that found out vampires exist by accident were allowed a fortnight to be brought into the fold by the vampire who has been discovered. That vampire had the right to bind that human to them for the human's safety, turn them into a vampire, if either one so desired, or could outright kill them depending on the situation.

The vampire population was relatively small worldwide. There were only about 300 in the United States. Most choose to live amongst humans than in the presence of their brethren. Too many Vampires in one place created an energy that could very well lead to their discovery.

Every vampire was connected to each other by a certain psychic bond. Close proximity heightened that awareness.

When danger of discovery affected one it triggered awareness in all. They described it as a veil of secrecy that had been pierced. This fell in line with bringing their human companions "Into the Fold". Vampire lore defined this phrase as a binding of knowing humans to the known vampire. Like a shepherd with a flock, the vampires guided, protected and cared for those bound to them. It was mutually beneficial.

If the fortnight came and went and a knowing human was not brought into the fold it became a deadly situation for that human. Without protection the human would be vulnerable. Vampires did not have many laws but the first rule of their survival was this-A rebellious, knowing human being could not be left alive with the knowledge Vampires walked the earth.

Gibbs got out of the shower, dried off, pulled clean clothes from his backpack and got dressed. He looked at himself in the mirror and sighed. He looked ten years younger. His hair was darker and a lot of the lines around his eyes were gone.

He would deal with comments as they came.

He threw his bloody clothes on top of the curtains.

As he headed to his truck he had a niggling feeling creep up his spine. He felt weird and his hair stood on end. He opened the driver's door and threw in the backpack. That is when the smell of fear hit him. That feeling of being discovered slapped him in the face. He had not had this experience in years. Someone had been here. Had seen Gibbs drain Dearing, knew Gibbs was a vampire.

_SHIT!_

Gibbs pulled out his phone and called McGee.

"Hey Boss!" McGee answered relief in his voice "Is everything ok?"

"Tim. Can you see if you can find a satellite feed for this location? I need to find out who may have been present at this location over the last 2 hours besides me?"

"Sure boss…is Tony with you?"

Gibbs was silent.

"Boss?"

"Why would you ask that McGee?" Gibbs said trying to remain calm

"Uh, sorry boss…but Tony demanded the address. He went after you to watch your six. Is everything..."

Gibbs hung up on him.

"_FUCK!"_

Gibbs looked around frantically. If Tony knew about him he was probably freaking out and on the run. He knew Tony could disappear and now Gibbs had no choice but to find him for his own protection. He had 2 weeks to make it happen or Tony was as good as dead.

Gibbs needed to move quickly. He called one of the two people currently bound to him. He needed both of them to make this right.

When Ducky answered he got straight to the point.

"Ducky! I need you and Abby right away."

"Oh my, Jethro" Ducky said concerned "What do you need us to do?"

"I need you to get Dearing's address from McGee. I need a clean-up out here ASAP. I would do it myself but I have to get to Tony."

Gibbs heard Ducky gasp and said "He KNOWS Ducky…if you hear from him do whatever it takes to get him to meet you and call me. Tell Abby the same thing!"

"I will Jethro! Go, go…Abigail and I will take care of everything!"

"Thanks Duck!" Gibbs hung up.

Both men were well aware Tony was now living on borrowed time.


	4. Chapter 4

**Into the Fold Chapter 3**

On Tony's rush back to D.C. he thought about a plan of action. He was thankful he had asked Vance for two weeks off. Tony would now have time to pull himself together and figure out what to do with this new revelation. How do you process information you have a hard time believing? He fought an internal battle.

His mind went to crazy town fearing for his co-workers safety. He should warn them right? But telling them might actually endanger them.

No, Gibbs could be a bastard but Tony knew Gibbs was fiercely protective of him and the whole team.

So he marked off that plan.

Maybe He should just call Gibbs on the phone and confront him…yeah, that is what he would do.

He picked up the phone and dialed Gibbs cell. As the phone rang, Tony bit his lip and tried not to freak out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gibbs had dumped all the cleaning supplies and plastic bags on Dearing's porch for Ducky and Abby. He got behind the wheel of his truck and started it up. His cell phone rang and he almost didn't answer.

He looked at the caller I.D. and his breath hitched…it was Tony.

He needed to be very careful not to spook him.

"Tony, where are you?" he asked

Tony freaked out at the sound of Gibbs voice…."Boss! What the fuck! I saw what you did to Dearing! Jesus! What the hell Boss?! "

Gibbs could hear Tony start to hyperventilate.

"Tony" Gibbs said calmly "Listen to me. I need you to meet me at my house. I will explain everything to you."

"What? Meet you at your house? Are you fricking kidding me?" Tony yelled

Gibbs heard a horn blaring. Tony sounded out of breath. It also sounded like he was driving.

"TONY!" He used a commanding voice, one Tony had never heard before. Tony felt as if a whisper of fog entered his brain and settled there clouding his thoughts. It had a warm calming effect.

Gibbs heard total compliance in Tony's voice when he said "Yes, Boss?"

"Are you driving?"

"Yes, Boss"

"I want you to pull over, Tony. I want you to tell me where you are. You will tell me and then you will wait for me to come to you, do you understand me Tony?"

"Yes…."

Gibbs could hear tires screeching and horns honking. He heard Tony yell "Shit!"

Then Tony screamed at Gibbs "You were trying to work some vampire Jedi mind trick shit on me!"

Tony was indignant. Before he hung up on Gibbs he said "Fuck you, Boss!"

"TONY!" Gibbs yelled in frustration but Tony was gone. What Gibbs didn't know was as Tony hung up he threw his cell phone out the window, it crashed to the pavement at 50 miles an hour and broke into pieces.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"GOD DAMNIT!" Gibbs yelled bashing his fist down on his steering wheel.

His chance to get to Tony quickly was dashed.

He figured Tony would head to his apartment and then take off from there. He drove as fast as he could back to D.C.

As he drove he called McGee.

"Boss?" McGee answered

"I need you to put out a BOLO on Tony and his car, McGee."

"Why?" Tim asked startled at the request

"DO NOT QUESTION ME TIM!"

Tim McGee responded without emotion.

"Alright Gibbs, anything else Boss?"

Gibbs softened his voice but held McGee enthralled with his voice command.

"Yes Tim. If Tony contacts you, I want you to say anything you have to, to get him to meet with you. You are then to contact me directly. Do not let Tony know you are contacting me. Do you understand me?"

"Yes Boss"

"That's good Tim…put Ziva on."

When Ziva answered he repeated his commands to her.

After he hung up Gibbs felt guilty. He had never, ever bent his Agents will before. But he had to get to Tony as soon as possible. He would do what he had to; to make sure he was safe. Even if it meant he had to violate the teams trust. Chances are they would not even know they had been violated. But Gibbs knew and he recognized this was not his proudest moment.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tony parked his Mustang two blocks from his apartment in a secure and hidden place. He grabbed his backpack and ran the distance to his apartment. He left the newspaper at the front door. He would leave the illusion he had not returned home.

He busied himself grabbing a burn phone, his laptop, and his go bag that he always had packed and prepared for undercover work. He grabbed extra clips for his sig and dropped an extended feeder in his goldfish, Kate's bowl. He emptied his wallet of all his credit cards and secured them in his fire safe. He removed the $10,000 dollars cash he kept on hand. To disappear he would use cash only. He removed fake I.D.s as well. These were also untraceable as they were not in any aliases he had ever used before.

He needed a different car. This was the one complicated issue facing him. It then dawned on him he had access to his neighbor Mrs. Winter's vehicle.

She was staying with her daughter for several weeks and Tony checked on her place periodically and watered her few plants. He grabbed her spare keys and looking around his apartment he exited and locked the door behind him. He made his way across the hall and had just entered Mrs. Winter's apartment when he heard someone running up the stairwell.

He held his breath as he heard banging on his front door and Gibbs yelling for him to open the door.

"_Shit! That was too close."_ He thought

He listened as he heard keys jingling and then a door opened. Tony knew it was Gibbs entering his apartment. Tony took a quick peek out Mrs. Winter's peephole. Tony watched as Gibbs exited his apartment and looked around. Tony saw Gibbs look towards Mrs. Winter's door. Holding his breath he stepped back and plastered himself against the wall to the left of the door.

Gibbs was standing outside the door. Tony could hear him breathing on the other side. It felt like hours but was actually just a few minutes. He heard Gibbs walk away. Tony heard Gibbs say "Fornell!" Gibbs was obviously on his cell phone.

The conversation continued "I need your help. Can you meet me at my house in half an hour? Great. I need you to get a man over to Tony's apartment to keep an eye out for him. I'll explain everything when I see you…" His voice faded as he got farther away.

Tony moved to the window and watched as Gibbs got in his truck and drove away. This was Tony's chance. He grabbed his stuff and the neighbor's car keys. He made his way to the fire escape and down to the parking lot. He found the Grey Buick sable and got behind the wheel.

Tony needed answers to his million questions. He released the fear from his mind and filled it with the sharp instincts he had always used as the skilled investigator he was. He needed to find out everything he could about his boss. To do that he needed to go where Gibbs story was known to have started.

Tony was headed for Stillwater.

**A/N-Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed, faved, alerted, followed etc. I so appreciate your time. Feedback from readers fuels my fire! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Into the Fold Chapter 4**

Gibbs knew, as he drove home, that he should have knocked on Tony's neighbor's door. He felt the anxiety and fear emanating from her apartment as he stood in front of her door. He had met Mrs. Winters and knew she would be concerned for Tony's well-being. He had not wanted to scare her further so he backed off.

Gibbs decided he would call her and ask for her help.

_Where the hell are you, DiNozzo? _Gibbs thought as he pulled into his driveway

As soon as Gibbs entered his home he grabbed the dusty, outdated phone book from the top of his refrigerator. He threw it down on the kitchen table and began to leaf through it as Fornell walked into the house.

Fornell laughed at Gibbs and said "Jeez, Jethro, who the hell still uses a phone book?"

"Well, obviously I do Tobias." Gibbs replied disgruntled as he traced his finger over the "W" column until he found Winters, Margaret. Her address was listed-confirmation this Winters lived at Tony's complex. He pulled out his cell and called the number.

"You are so old school" Fornell said as he pulled a soda out of Gibbs fridge.

Fornell sat down across from Gibbs as he left a message.

"Hello, Mrs. Winters, this is Agent Gibbs, Tony DiNozzo's boss. I am trying to reach Tony. If you see him or hear from him would you call me?"

He left her his cell number and home number, thanked her and hung up.

Slamming the phone book shut Gibbs looked at Fornell.

"So how did Tony find out?" Fornell asked nonchalantly

"Followed me to the meeting with Dearing."

"Uh huh." Fornell said casually as he took a sip of his drink.

"He came to watch my back, protect me." Running his hand over his face, Gibbs laughed at the irony of that statement.

"What did you do to Dearing?"

"Gutted him then ripped his fucking throat out."

"Shit, Jethro! Tony saw that! You probably traumatized the kid!"

"I did. He saw it all. He called me and confronted me. I almost had him but it sounded like he was in a near wreck and it broke the command. He told me off and hung up on me."

Fornell got very serious and said "I told you, you should have told your whole team years ago. Bound them all to you."

"God Damn it Tobias! I am not you!" Gibbs stood up abruptly "I would not even have bound Abby or Ducky to me if I hadn't had to!"

"Now I have to find Tony and will have to explain everything. I will have to make choices for him if he doesn't come willingly to me. I respect my people Tobias. I have never wanted to have to limit their freedoms."

"You think I don't respect my people Gibbs?!" Fornell said in anger

"No, I didn't say that! Shit! We have been over this before. We just don't see eye to eye on this whole binding crap!"

Fornell sat back in a huff but knew Gibbs was right. They had beaten this "dead horse" on many occasions over many years.

"Alright, Jethro. I posted a man outside Tony's apartment. Where do you suggest we start to look for him?"

Gibbs sighed. "Good question. I think he made it back to his apartment before I got there. He knows we will be looking for his car so he would have to find other transportation. That kid is going to be very hard to find unless he screws up. I hope he will call me again or one of the team. We will start by contacting everyone Tony knows to request their help in locating him. If I don't get to him in five days I am going to request media assistance."

"That could be dangerous. You will be putting a face to the target before the 2 weeks are up."

"I know. We will probably be getting a lot of inquiries from the others, Tobias. Just confirm I have it under control and that Tony is my responsibility and I will take care of him."

"I hope it will be that easy, Jethro. You have a lot of enemies that would love nothing more than to get back at you through Tony."

Gibbs didn't respond. He knew that was a very true statement.

If he didn't bring Tony into the fold before the two weeks was up any vampire within a thousand miles would know their existence was threatened. The shear instinct to survive would take over and Jethro's exclusive claim to Tony would be void.

It would be open season on Anthony DiNozzo.

**A/N**-So I hope this chapter explains why Gibbs did not know it was Tony in Mrs. Winters' apartment. The phone call asking for her help will come up again in later chapters. FYI. I love the questions you readers ask. It keeps me on my toes. I do not want plot holes and I really do want this journey into suspended disbelief to be believable…does that even make sense? LOL! Oh! Thought I would share this tidbit with you I found on Wikipedia:

"_Suspension of disbelief or willing suspension of disbelief is a term coined in 1817 by the poet and aesthetic philosopher Samuel Taylor Coleridge, who suggested that if a writer could infuse a "human interest and a semblance of truth" into a fantastic tale, the reader would suspend judgment concerning the implausibility of the narrative. Suspension of disbelief often applies to fictional works of the action, comedy, fantasy, and horror genres, as well as in __**professional wrestling.**__ "_

You mean to tell me that professional wrestling is not real! Who knew!? (wink)

Thanks again for all of you reading and commenting! You all rock!


	6. Chapter 6

**Into the Fold Chapter 5**

It took Tony just under four hours to get to Stillwater.

He would be noticed if he got a hotel room in the small town and he could not take a chance of running into Jackson Gibbs, so he found a room in Bloomsburg, closest town to Stillwater, along the interstate.

The Super 8 Motel catered mostly to truckers, so being a transient stop made it perfect for Tony's needs. Plus they had a swimming pool, hot tub, cable and free Wi-Fi.

Tony relaxed in his small but clean room. He had the TV on but the volume down. He had purchased some bottled waters and power bars from a gas station right out of D.C. He sat and consumed them deciding what to do next.

He needed to search Gibbs childhood home. He would have to do that when Jackson Gibbs was not there. Tony knew Jack closed his store on Sunday and made a run to neighboring towns to purchase new merchandise. He would do a little breaking and entering on Sunday. On Monday, he would check the Stillwater library and the High School to get as much info on Gibbs as he could.

Tony really wished he could just go over and ask Jack all the questions swimming in his head.

Tony wondered if Jack was a Vampire as well. That would be so crazy. Tony wanted to call him but couldn't take the chance. He was feeling lonely but he could not take a risk in calling anyone. He knew Gibbs would be on top of that-calling everyone Tony knew to ask if they had seen him or heard from him. It is what he would do if the roles were reversed.

He really wanted to call Abby. He thought about e-mailing her but again, too risky. He wondered what her response would be if she found out her silver haired fox was actually a silver haired bat.

_Could Gibbs turn into a bat? _

Tony chuckled to himself nervously.

He hoped that part of the Vampire legend was bullshit.

He felt like he was having a weird dream. He pinched himself just for the hell of it. Nope…his nightmare was definitely a reality.

He pulled out his laptop and started on his research. It was Friday.

Having to hide out till Sunday was going to be a drag.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gibbs had Ziva, McGee and Dorneget call everyone they knew were friends, family, co-workers past and present, or acquaintances of Tony's. Ziva started calling every woman in the black book they had found in Tony's desk. She was growing frustrated with every call. When she began ranting in Hebrew, Gibbs made McGee take over. Gibbs was more than amused watching Tim blush a darker shade of red with every call.

When he was done, McGee shook his head in admiration and said "I always thought Tony fabricated all those conquests. I do not know where he has found the energy or the time to.…"

He shut up seeing Ziva glare at him.

Gibbs knew his team was tired. It was getting late. They had actually made every call they had needed to make. They had left several messages but could follow up with them on Monday.

"Okay" Gibbs said drawing their attention.

In a commanding voice he said "We are off rotation this weekend. I want you three to rest and be ready to rev up our search on Monday. If any of you hear from Tony, you know what to do. So, go on, get your stuff, shut down your computer and get out of here."

There was no response from the three Agents.

They simply got up from their desks, grabbed their gear and after turning off their computers, they left.

Watching them walk away without a will of their own made Gibbs frown. He hated doing this to them but had no other choice. He got up from his desk and headed down to autopsy. He needed to talk with Ducky and check in with Abby.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey Duck" Gibbs greeted Ducky as he entered autopsy.

"Jethro! Any word from Anthony?"

"Oh, there were a few choice words, Duck." Gibbs smiled sadly.

He told Ducky about the short conversation he had with Tony. He also advised Ducky of his conversation with Fornell and brought him up to speed on what the team had accomplished so far.

"What are your plans for this weekend, Jethro?" Ducky asked concerned.

He could tell Gibbs was deeply despaired.

It had been so long since they had to deal with any vampire issues.

"I need to focus on what I think Tony would do. Try to create the path he may take in my mind. God, Duck I haven't had to do this "stuff" in years. I am rusty at it. If I just took down Dearing normally…didn't give into the bloodlust. Shit! What a fucking mess!"

Ducky put his hand on Gibbs shoulder and squeezed.

"I am here for you my dear friend" he said sincerely "You are not alone in this. We will find Anthony and you will make this right."

"Thanks Duck." Gibbs said "and thanks for the clean-up today."

"After what Dearing did to our Family, Jethro, it was a pleasure to dispose of his remains."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gibbs entered Abby's lab to the mournful sound of a funeral dirge.

Seeing him she quickly turned off the music and went in for a bear hug.

"Hey Gibbs" he heard her say with a muffled voice

He pulled back to look her in the face. He could tell she had been crying. He knew why.

"Abs, Tony will be okay. I promise you. I will find him in time."

She smiled at him and tried to be brave.

Abby knew first-hand how dangerous it could be being out in the world, all alone, with the knowledge Vampires really existed.

Gibbs had saved her.

If anyone could save Tony, her silver haired fox was the man.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gibbs arrived at his home around 9 PM Friday night. It had been a very long and stressful day. He skipped food and went directly for the bourbon in the basement. The warm amber liquid felt good as it coated his throat. He flashed back to Dearing's shocked face as he ripped his throat open.

Served the bastard right, no one fucks with his family.

Gibbs set down the bottle and picked up his sander. He would work a bit on his boat and try to focus on Tony. When a vampire was discovered, and they knew who discovered them, it gave the vampire the advantage in luring the knowing human in.

Bending their will to guarantee compliance worked when the human could physically hear the commands. The other form of will bending could be done in dreams. It took much more effort and the vampire and human had to know each other very well. It took a lot of skill and Gibbs was not up to the task yet. He had not performed this task in well over a century. The advantage was he knew Tony really well and they had a weird kind of silent connection already.

Gibbs needed to focus.

He had to get it right and it had to be soon.

When you were a vampire, two weeks was the blink of an eye.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N-A * indicates sections I have pulled directly off the internet. I have written the bolded sentences that follow these sections. The * information is well documented but I am not the author. I mean no copyright infringement or disrespect. This story is for entertainment purposes only-I receive no monetary compensation. Although reviews are very rewarding!**

**Into the Fold Chapter 6**

By midnight, Friday night, Anthony DiNozzo could say with some authority, he was on the verge of being a Vampire lore scholar.

_God! What would I do without the internet! _

He reviewed his notes:

*1428-Vlad the Impaler and the Dracula stories in Romania circulate. **CHECK-Know all about this from the movies. Bela Lugosi, Christopher Lee, Gary Oldman NICE! Sparkly angst teen vamps, cinematic crime!**

*1484-The Malleus Maleficarium (the witch hunter's bible) contains passages about vampires**. Check-States demons are the cause of vampirism. I doubt Gibbs is a demon. He has too much honor and a sense of justice. He is also loyal. I don't think loyalty and demons would go together.**

*1530 - "Italian scientist Ludovico Fatinelli is burned at the stake for suggesting a biological cause for vampirism in his "Treatise on Vampires". **Interesting information-Fatinelli suggests that vampirism was caused by microscopic pathogens. Possible? Cool**

*1560, Princess Erzsebeth (Elizabeth) Bathory, was born. Legend has it that she bathed in virgin's blood. **Check-Seriously? Doubt it, kinky chick if true**

*1607 the legendary "Ship of the Dead" bring vampires to North America. **Creepy Story. Plausible?**

*1850 - Haussman destroys Paris' Vampire Quarter. He then rebuilt the city.

*"The great irony of Haussman's work was that, while he had driven vampires from their old haunts, in building Paris' extensive sewer system he had provided them with the perfect place to hide. For the next 50 years, these vampires, known in Paris as "Haussman's Children," made their home in the sewers, emerging at night for hunting. For a short time, the French stationed troops there, but had to pull out due to high rates of desertion. During World War II, French resistance fighters hiding from the Nazis in the sewers encountered vampires in 19th-Century dress. The development of the vampire vaccine, along with more sophisticated vampire-fighting technology, eradicated vampires in Europe by the mid-1960s. However, in 1971, a rash of vampire attacks along the river Seine paralyzed Paris. French authorities, working with the assistance of the FVZA (Federal Vampire and Zombie Agency), tracked a lone vampire into the sewers. The vampire was cornered near the Place des Vosges, and perhaps the last of "Haussman's children" was destroyed." **Very interesting-need more information**

*1854 - The Federal Vampire and Zombie Agency in Copper Creek Siege, California was established.

*"Vampires arrived in the United States with the first European settlers and followed the general population shifts of Americans in the early days of the Republic. During this time, fighting vampires was a task left to individual bounty hunters and local militias known as the Vampire National Guard or "Vanguard"- a contraction of Vampire National Guard.

As the country grew and became increasingly urbanized, a more ambitious vampire abatement program became necessary. The Copper Creek Seige of 1855, in which vampires took over an entire California mining town, underscored the country's need for an organized, well-trained force to combat the growing plague. The Civil War delayed implementation until 1869, when President Ulysses S. Grant officially formed the Federal Vampire and Zombie Agency." **WTF? Is this even true? Need more info. Love the internet but can't believe everything you read.**

Tony was "vampired" out and starving. He shut off his laptop and grabbing his keys headed over to the 24 hour diner next to the motel.

Seeing the sign that said "Seat Yourself" Tony chose a booth, where he had his back to a wall, close to the emergency exit. He had a full view of the whole restaurant. He did this automatically but it was years of being a cop that enforced this action. He perused the worn menu.

The server fit the truck stop waitress stereotype. Beehive hair-do, make up caked on, press on nails in a heinous magenta and she was chomping gum as she said "Hey honey, what can I get cha?"

Tony looked at her name tag and expected it to read "Flo" or "Bertha" but it read "Clementine".

"Well, my darling Clementine….beautiful name by the way..." he gave her the DiNozzo smile

She blushed

"How about a coke to start and….I'll take a cheeseburger with onion rings."

"You got it, sweet pea!" She winked and took the cook his order.

Tony sat back and looked around the room. There were a few men, obvious truckers, sitting at the diner counter. A young couple occupied a booth near the front door of the restaurant. They only had eyes for each other. Tony envied them. Young, innocent, in love…don't know vampires are real.

Who knows? They could be vampires. He looked around again. How could you tell? That was the dilemma he was having. He had known Gibbs for years and had no clue what so ever. In fact he was still having a hard time believing Gibbs was a vampire. Gibbs doing that tricky vampire mind control thing is what really was scaring Tony now. He trusted Gibbs for years but now wondered if he had been a puppet to Gibbs. How many times had Gibbs made him obey? It sent a shiver up his spine.

Clementine set down his coke and said with concern "You ok Hun? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"Wish it was just a ghost I was dealing with!" he said as he picked up his coke and took a drink

"Thanks, Clementine" he said tipping the glass her way before he set it down on the table.

She smiled at him but her face held a curiosity as to what the hell he meant by his comment.

The cook hit a bell telling her the order was up. She left Tony to go get it. She returned with his order but had to leave immediately as a new customer entered the restaurant.

Tony stuffed an onion ring into his mouth. He picked up his cheeseburger and took a huge bite. He closed his eyes savoring the delicious cheese and meat melting in his mouth.

"_Damn this burger was heavenly" _he thought

Tony was a hedonist. He admitted it to anyone who wanted to know. Good food and drink, fine clothes, the best of the best. If he could afford it he would do it. Life was too short to settle for second best.

Tony wasn't a snob by any means. He loved diners and dives as much as elegant restaurants and bars. This diner was proof you could get the best burger in the most simple of locations.

He was working on his third onion ring when he noticed the new customer was watching him from the counter. It was unmistakable. The guy was staring at Tony. Tony stared back as his mind began to spin.

_SHIT! Could this guy be a Vampire?_

The guy had the look. He was tall, thin and pale. He was dressed all in black and he had on a black leather jacket. His hair was blonde and spiky. He looked a lot like Billy Idol or that vampire on that Slayer show Abby liked so much. Tony felt fear begin to chill him. No way! He couldn't let the paranoia settle in. He looked away from the man and concentrated on his food. When he had the courage to look again the man was gone.

He blew out a breath of relief. He relaxed, finished his meal, flirted a little with Clementine, left her a nice tip, paid his bill and walked out into the night.

When he felt the steely grip of a hand take a hold of his left bicep from behind, he nearly came out of his own skin.


	8. Chapter 8

**Into the Fold Chapter 7**

Tony spun around taking a defensive stance. The hand that gripped his bicep belonged to the man that had been staring at him in the restaurant.

As he pulled away from the man's grasp he heard him say "Whoa, pal! Hey, I didn't mean to scare you!"

Tony said the first thing that came into his mind.

"ARE YOU A VAMPIRE?"

The man looked stunned and said incredulously "WHAT!?"

"Are you a vampire?! You know, walking corpse, undead, blood sucker, coffin dweller..." Tony was running out of breath.

"NO!" the man laughed shaking his head "Have you been drinking?"

"WHAT?! No I haven't been drinking! What do you want?!"

The man looked embarrassed but said "Well, I was watching you eat that cheeseburger. You looked really hot. Wanted to know if you'd like to, you know, go out."

Tony stared at the man for several seconds. He burst out laughing.

"You think I'm gay?" he asked holding his gut

"Well, I was kinda hoping…" the man responded

Tony couldn't stop. He was rolling with laughter. The stress of everything just got to him and laughter seemed the only outlet. The man across from him was getting pissed.

"Well, at least I didn't think you were a fucking VAMPIRE!" he said in a huff

Tony froze and looked at the man. Tony was not homophobic in any shape or form. He realized it took a lot of guts for the guy to approach him. He held out his hand and said:

"My name is Tony. I appreciate the offer but I am not gay."

The man looked at Tony's hand then back into Tony's face. He smiled and shaking Tony's hand he said:

"Skip, my name is Skip. Gay, but not a vampire."

The men soon parted company no feelings hurt. Although, Skip was still curious as to why Tony thought he might be a vampire.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Four bourbons in his belly, Gibbs was ready to try to relax and focus his mind on what Tony might be doing. Gibbs lay in bed and allowed the warm feeling of the alcohol to envelope him. He knew he needed to get to the brink of sleep for him to succeed in connecting with Tony's mind. Of course, Tony had to be asleep for this to work. It was 2 am. Gibbs figured it was as good a time as any. He pictured Tony's face in his mind as he focused on his breathing. In and out, in and out….

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At 2 AM Tony was sitting in the Motel hot tub.

He had parted company with Skip around 1:15 am. Returning to his room he decided to pull on some shorts and go for a swim. The posted pool hours were 9am to 10pm. The gate was not locked so Tony entered. The pool was the usual rectangle, 3 feet in the shallow end and 8 feet in the deep. There was a diving board at the deep end. The hot tub was off to the side. It was actually a redwood tub that could sit 6 people at most.

The light that would usually illuminate the pool from within was not on. The whole pool area was in darkness. If the moon wasn't full that night Tony would not have been able to see a thing. He dove off the board and enjoyed the feel of the water as he skimmed along the bottle of the pool until he reached the shallow end. He shot out of the water taking in a deep breath. It felt incredible. He had not been swimming at night for years. He would love to be skinny dipping but didn't push his luck. Besides it was only really fun when you had another naked person with you. Preferably a girl…who was not a vampire!

Tony chuckled seeing Skip's shocked expression again in his mind. When he asked the "vampire" question Skip's reaction was priceless.

After a few laps Tony got out and headed to the hot tub. He set the Jacuzzi jets and climbed in. He threw his head back onto one of the soft pillows lining the tub. He looked up at the moon. He thought about his team. He thought about Gibbs. Did the full moon affect vampires? Tony had so many questions that he hoped he could get answered. He wished he could just ask Gibbs in person….this was the last thought Tony had as his eyes closed and he fell asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gibbs saw moonlight in his mind. He heard a whirring sound but did not know what it was. He felt relaxed and warm. He could smell… _Chlorine? _He felt water bubbling up and around the side of his body. A vision of Tony began to appear in Gibbs mind. Gibbs was standing next to a redwood tub. He could see Tony in the tub. His head was back and he appeared to be asleep. Gibbs looked around. The sounds and smells that had entered his mind were validated by the vision around him.

He whispered Tony's name. Nothing.

"Tony" he said it again, soft but firm

He watched Tony stir a bit.

"Tony…..I need you to tell me where you are." He coaxed using a soft vocal cadence

"Boss?"

Gibbs heard this response in his mind. He had not done this in so long he had to remain calm. He wanted to just stomp up to the tub, smack Tony on the back of the head and scream "DiNozzo! Where the fuck are you?" He wanted to demand Tony return to him now.

He had to tread lightly.

"Tony…where are you?"

Gibbs heard a loud voice say "HEY!"

Gibbs eyes opened. He was home in his bed, the connection he had with Tony had been broken.

Meanwhile….

Tony bolted up in the hot tub. He looked around. Had Gibbs been there? He could swear he heard…

"Hey! The pool hours ended at ten!"

Tony was face to face with Motel security.

"Uh, hey, sorry about that…" Tony apologized as he got out of the hot tub. The Security guard had turned off the Jacuzzi jets and stood there with his arms crossed glaring at Tony. He watched Tony leave the pool area and head towards his room.

Tony decided to take a hot shower and wash the chlorine away before sleeping. He could swear he felt Gibbs presence out at the hot tub, had heard Gibbs speak to him in his mind. He shivered even though the water running over his body was very hot. He was so confused. He must be tired and he imagined it.

He got out of the shower, placed the Do Not Disturb sign on his door. Climbing into bed he was asleep before his head hit the pillow.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gibbs got out of bed. No sleeping for him now. He was frustrated but was actually surprised he was able to connect to Tony at all. He put on a pot of coffee. When it was done he poured himself a huge mug and headed for the basement.

He always found sanctuary in his basement and his boat when he needed to think.

He was sanding with the grain and sipping his coffee when he felt the presence of the other in his home.

This presence was so very familiar but he had not felt it in years.

He turned when he heard her coming down the stairs.

Katherine Maddox looked just the same as the day she and Gibbs had first met.

She smiled at him and said:

"You've been outted, Jethro." Her voice still sounded like melted honey to Gibbs ear

"Outted Kat?" he smirked at her use of such a modern term.

Her auburn hair framed her heart shaped face and her lilac colored eyes held firm to Gibbs blue.

"You know who it is that discovered your true self?" she demanded

"I do"

"Then why haven't you acted? Time is of the essence, Jethro! You must rein the human in as quickly as possible!"

"I KNOW THAT KAT!" Gibbs countered in frustration

"I only want to help you, you know that right?" she softened her approach

Gibbs sighed.

He knew she meant well.

She always had his back.

It's what a good mother always did for her child.


	9. Chapter 9

**Into the Fold Chapter 8**

Katherine moved towards Gibbs with open arms. He drew her into an embrace and just held her. Her hair smelled like it always did-honeysuckle with a hint of lavender. He inhaled her scent; it always brought him great comfort.

They stood like this for several minutes. Gibbs was the first to pull away. He gazed into her beautiful face and said:

"Tobias contacted you?"

"He did. He is concerned for you. He doesn't think you can do a dream bending in time. He says your wayward human will be hard to catch if you can't."

Gibbs nodded in agreement.

Katherine looked deeply into Gibbs eyes and said "I sense this human is very special to you, Jethro."

Gibbs smiled at that and said "Oh, he is definitely special Kat."

She cocked her head to the side and knitting her brows said with concern:

"You think of him as your child but he is not your child. Why have you not embraced him, bound him to you?"

"You more than anyone know the answer to that Kat! You know how important free will and personal choice are to me! I have only bound humans when there was no other option, for their safety or my own."

"Well, if your human does not come of his own free will, you will have no other choice, Jethro. Since you obviously do not want to let a fortnight pass, leaving him at the mercy of the hunt, let me help you, hmm?"

"Alright Kat, I could use your help."

"Excellent! We can start now!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tony was deeply asleep when the first threads of a dream began to form behind his eyes. His unconscious mind was able to register what appeared, at first, as a swirling mist and then took on an almost human form. He sensed he should be scared but for reasons he didn't know, was not. The form soon became two forms, likes shadows without facial features.

He could smell honeysuckle and sawdust. He had no reference to the first but the latter reminded him immediately of Gibbs. With that thought Gibbs appeared suddenly in lieu of one of the shadows. Gibbs stepped forward. Tony could tell Gibbs was reluctant and that is what caused Tony's imagination to take over. Gibbs was an authoraitive and decisive man. This hesitant Gibbs sent up alarms. Tony's imagination suddenly saw Gibbs baring fangs, eyes black and mesmerizing. Gibbs was dressed in a tuxedo and had a long black cape in which the lining was a bright crimson. The Vampire Gibbs of Tony's imagination extended his arms, one end of the cape in each hand. This wild, sinister Gibbs rushed towards Tony.

Tony woke to the sound of his own screams.

The connection broken, Katherine and Gibbs opened their eyes.

"Your child has a very vivid imagination, Jethro." Katherine said smiling

"He watches too many damn movies" Gibbs said frustrated

Gibbs had to admit her help made it much easier to reach out to Tony. He also knew they had a long way to go. He hoped Tony didn't freak out so much he avoided sleeping, or worse, changed his sleeping pattern. The advantage for Gibbs was that Tony had no idea dream bending existed. He was counting on Tony just believing he was having dreams or in this most current try, nightmares.

Katherine agreed to return later that night to try again.

After she left Gibbs went to lie down on his couch. He forgot how draining dream bending could be.

That was his last thought before sleep overtook him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tony could not get back to sleep.

He sat up in bed resting against the headboard. The room was dark with the exception of the digital clock on the nightstand. It was 4 am.

What a nightmare. If he knew Gibbs was not a vampire the dream would have been funny. Tony had an eerie feeling that Gibbs really visited him in his dream. How the hell could that happen? He would do some research later. He wondered if he should try to go back to sleep.

Sleep was elusive.

At 4:30 he got up and went for a run. He was back in 90 minutes. He took a shower, shaved and dressed. He headed over to the diner. He had a hearty breakfast and read the newspaper. He was back in his room by 8 am. He resigned himself to flipping TV channels trying to find something of interest. It was going to be a long, long day.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sleep had finally claimed him sometime that morning. When Tony woke the clock read 5 PM. His sleep had thankfully been nightmare free. He felt rested and hungry. He decided he would go to the diner and order some food to go. He wanted to start researching the correlation between vampires and dreams.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tony was still digging for information at 9 pm Saturday evening. He had found several promising websites that stated they had exclusive information on vampires living among us. When he selected that site he was given a 404 not found error message. It seemed every site was blocked or had been eliminated. It made Tony wonder just how large a community of vampires may exist. Seems they had someone doing damage control.

Then there was the question of Gibbs vampire origins. Was he born a Vampire or was he turned. How old is he? Did his wives know? Were they vampires? How about Shannon and Kelly? Can Gibbs make other Vampires?

Too many unanswered questions.

Tony hoped that tomorrow he would find some answers at Jack's place.

By 10 pm Tony was ready to give up. He had searched for web sites and books on the subject to no avail. He finally Googled "_Psychic dreams, vampires_" and that's when he got a lead. A link to a radio talk show called Coast to Coast appeared. He selected it and was bombarded with information on so many subjects. UFO's, Ghosts, Conspiracy theories, cattle mutilations…..the list went on and on. He found the link to vampires and there was an archive of past shows. He queued up an archived show called "The Vampire Line" where people called in to admit they were vampires or give insight to dealing with the _undead amongst us._

Tony had been listening to the show for about 90 minutes and was thoroughly amused. The talk show host was very professional and handled the callers with great finesse. Tony was cracking up most of the time.

"_These people are fricking nutjobs!" _he mused

Five minutes later Tony heard the call that sent a chill up his spine.

A caller got through saying they weren't a vampire but that they were being pursued by one. The caller sounded like a young woman and she sounded absolutely terrified. She told the story of a life-long friend she had, that she discovered was a vampire. This vampire had begun to enter her dreams at night and beckoned her to come to him. She said she felt like she was losing her will to him.

The host asked if she felt like that when she was awake. She said no, only when she was asleep.

Tony felt his body shiver and a cold chill start at the tip of his toes and reached up to his skull. He was absolutely freaked. Gibbs HAD tried to contact him in his dreams. _Son of a bitch!_

Tony looked at the clock. It was 2 am. He was thankful he had slept during the day because he knew he would not be sleeping at night for a long time to come. Gibbs would not know he now had some information to protect himself. He would take cat naps at different times if he had too.

He shut down the computer and headed for the diner. He needed caffeine and lots of it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

By 3 am Katherine and Gibbs were themselves exhausted.

They had tried on the hour every hour since 11pm to connect to Tony.

They would keep trying every hour until the sun came up.

Katherine told Gibbs to stay positive.

Gibbs gut was screaming at him that his chance to get to Tony via dreams had already been lost.

**A/N-Coast to Coast is an actual radio show. They actually did have a vampire line several years ago. It was hilarious but there were a few stories that were pretty chilling. I did not take anything from the actual show. The story is all mine…but I do want to give a shout out to the Coast to Coast show. I have listened every night since 1995! I also want to let ya'll know this story is going to be a long one so I hope you are all up for the ride! Thanks to all of you who have let me know you are out there…please keep it coming! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Into the Fold Chapter 9**

Sunday Morning 7 AM

As Tony dressed in blue jeans and a black t-shirt his hands shook. He could blame it on the large in-take of coffee he had consumed over the past several hours but he knew it was because he felt nervous. He hated that he was about to violate Jackson Gibbs privacy. He had become very fond of Gibbs Dad over the last few years. He was a wonderful man and Gibbs was lucky to have had such a great guy raise him. Tony wished he could say the same about his own father. He and his Dad had rebuilt some bridges but Tony never felt he had the childhood so many others had been lucky to have.

As Tony tied his shoe laces he wondered again how Gibbs had come to be a vampire. Did Jack raise him knowing he was a vampire? What would that have been like?

Tony slipped on a baseball cap he had purchased at the diner gift shop. It was green and had a John Deere tracker logo on the front. He looked at himself in the mirror and smirked at his reflection. Not his greatest look but when in Rome….he grabbed the gear he needed and headed out to the car.

Tony left Bloomsburg and headed to Stillwater.

He parked his car several blocks away from Jackson Gibbs' home. He had his digital binoculars with him. As he waited for signs of life from Jack's home, Tony viewed the photos he had taken of Gibbs and Dearing. Tony's blood ran cold with every click to the next photo. Gibbs was enjoying the kill too much. Tony decided after seeing the last photo he would eventually delete them all but for now he needed the validation that his future actions were justified.

He saw Jack leave promptly at 8 am and get into his truck. Tony watched as he drove away. He waited 10 minutes and then approached the house. Standing on the front porch Tony looked around. It was a quiet Sunday morning in a small town. Most people were probably having breakfast and getting ready for church.

Tony knew Jack never locked his front door so when he turned the knob and the door swung open he was not surprised. Tony entered with slight apprehension. He figured he had about 3 hours to find out as much info as he could. He took a deep breath and thought "Let the hunt begin."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jackson Gibbs home was modest, neat and clean. The Gibbs men were a humble lot and Tony loved that about them. Tony's upbringing was affluent and lonely. He loved the simplicity in which Jackson lived his life. Until Tony discovered Gibbs was a vampire, he would say what you saw is what you got with the Gibbs men.

Tony started upstairs first. He began in Jack's room. His search was quick. Nothing grabbed his attention there, so he moved over to Jethro's room.

This room was frozen in time. Tony knew Gibbs had graduated from High School in 1976 and entered the Marine Corps soon after. Tony found yearbooks from 1973 through 1976 on a book shelf. He leafed through them and found photos of a young Leroy Gibbs in every one. Tony put them back and again wondered when Gibbs became a Vampire. These photos showed the natural progression of a young man growing into adulthood.

He rummaged through Gibbs closet, desk drawers and under the bed. Nothing to be found there either.

Tony skipped the bathroom. He noticed there was an attic crawl space but decided he would save that for last if he found nothing else in the house.

He was walking down the stairs when he heard the telephone ring in the kitchen. After 3 rings Jack's voice could be heard saying:

"Sorry to miss your call. Please leave a message."

Tony smiled hearing Jackson's kind voice. Jethro Gibbs definitely did not learn phone etiquette from his Dad.

Tony froze when he heard Gibbs voice leave a message "Hey Jack…I was wondering if you have heard from Tony? Give me a call if you do will ya? Oh, and if you see him Dad don't let him know I am looking for him okay? Thanks….talk to you soon."

Tony couldn't move for a few minutes. He debated erasing the voice message but decided to leave it. He checked his time. He was still good. He searched the main floor of the house and after a half hour still had not produced anything that might solve the mystery of Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

Tony went to the basement stairs. He had his flashlight just in case. He hit the light switch and made his way down the stairs. He wondered if he would find a boat in this basement. He didn't.

Jack's basement was relatively empty. There was a washer and a dryer and he had a clothesline that ran the length of the room. Tony sat on the stairs in defeat. He was about to head up to the attic when he decided to run his hand along the paneled walls looking for a hidden space. He had done the same thing on the upper levels of the house and had no luck. Best to cover all his bases though.

Forming a fist he started at one end of the room and began to walk slowly along the wall.

Bang! Solid wall, Bang! Solid wall….he kept up this pace and just before he reached the washer and dryer the sound changed from bang to thump. He pushed against the panel and it flexed inward.

EUREKA!

Tony felt along the end of the wood panel until he found the release. He felt his heart begin to beat a little faster as he was able to pull the panel forward. There was a crawl space behind this false wall. He turned on his flashlight and pointed the illumination into the black depth. The space smelled of dust and mold and there were cobwebs weaved throughout. The flashlight beam rested on an old steamer trunk.

Tony sat back and took a calming breath. He then reached in and pulled the trunk out into the basement. He checked his time. He needed to hurry.

The trunk was very old. Thankfully it did not have any kind of lock on it. Tony held his breath as he lifted the lid. He did this for two reasons. One, the trunk was dusty as hell and he needed to protect his lungs and two, he was so damn excited at what might be inside. He hoped it wasn't a body.

When he finally took a breath his nostrils were assaulted with the rich smell of cedar. Made sense as cedar protected against moths and the like. There was a folded quilt on the top that covered the entire length of the trunk. Tony could tell it was hand-made as he removed it and placed it on the washer. He then found a blue wool uniform that he recognized as a civil war era artifact. There was also a sword of that era and a side arm. Tony placed those on the washer as well.

Tony knew that Gibbs family had a long history in America so it made sense that he had family that served in the American Civil War. Tony was a second generation Italian American. His family had emigrated from Italy in the early 1900's. He had never traced his Mother's ancestry in America so he didn't know if he had any relations on her side that may have fought in the "War between the States". He wasn't a big fan of the Civil War anyway. His Dad had been and dragged him to several reenactments. He could have lived without that experience.

Tony then found a leather gun belt with what looked like an 1880 Colt single action revolver. The whole rig looked authentic-like something a gunfighter would have worn in the old west. It was beautiful and Tony wondered who it had belonged to. He placed that on the washer as well.

There were other articles of clothing which Tony added to the pile he had going on the washer. He finally came to the bottom of the trunk. This is where he found a large family bible. There were documents inside the binding of the bible. He checked his time. He needed to get the hell out of there soon. As much as he hated to take anything from Jack's home he needed time to go through everything. He ran upstairs and grabbed his backpack. He returned to the basement and gingerly placed the bible inside his pack. He returned everything else back into the trunk as he had found it and slid the trunk back into place. He closed the panel and brushed away any evidence that the trunk had been removed from behind the wall.

He glanced around and was satisfied he had covered his tracks. He took the stairs two at a time and when he reached the main floor he heard Jack's truck pull into his drive.

_SHIT!_

Tony waited until he heard Jack open the front door. As Jack entered the front door Tony slipped out the back door. He ducked as he made his way to the front of the house. When he felt it was safe he took off at a quick pace towards his car. When he got to the car he sat and watched Jack's home for several minutes. It looked like the coast was clear. Tony started the car and turned down the opposite end of the street.

He made it back to his motel room in 30 minutes. He bought lunch at the diner and carried it back to the room. He ate quickly and fought down the excitement that had been threatening to burst from him since he found the trunk.

He pulled latex gloves from his backpack and put them on. Tony did this out of respect, treating the bible like the antique it was. He gently placed it on the motel room desk.

He took a deep breath and opened the book.

Like most family bibles from the early years in America, it contained the Gibbs family records of births and deaths. Tony traced the family tree and found a Leroy Jethro Gibbs born 1841, died 1863. Was this his Gibbs name sake? He found Jackson Travis Gibbs born 1922, no date of death. Gibbs Dad? Then there was another entry for a Leroy Jethro Gibbs born 1958. This looked like his Gibbs. Tony scanned the other entries, they meant nothing to him. He did notice there was no mention of Shannon or Kelly or any other wives of Gibbs.

Tony thumbed through the bible. He found several flowers that had been pressed and placed in certain areas. He wondered when these were placed there and by whom. He found some deeds to property in the name of an L.J. Gibbs and there were some ancient looking stock certificates for companies Tony had never heard of. These were dated in the 1880's and in the name of L.J. Gibbs. How could that be if the first Leroy Gibbs died in 1863?

Tony soon solved that mystery when he pulled out an old sepia photo hidden in the back of the bible.

There were four people in the photo.

On the far left was a young man dressed in a Civil War uniform. He fought for the Union. This young man had fierce looking light colored eyes. He wore mutton chop sideburns that were popular in that day. He was thin lipped and serious looking. Tony turned the photo over and written on the opposite side was the name Ezra Culpepper. There was also the date and place the photo was taken-1863, Gettysburg.

Tony turned the photo back to the front to look at the beautiful young woman standing next to Culpepper. She too had light colored eyes. She was not smiling, none of the subjects of the photo were, but there was no mistaking the camera caught her beauty. She had an almost angelic heart shaped face and what looked like a sprig of Honeysuckle pinned in her hair.

Tony turned the photo over and read her name: Katherine Maddox

It was the two young men that stood next to Katherine that caused Tony's breath to hitch. He fought down the shock and awe he felt seeing two faces he knew very well. Dressed in blue union uniforms these young men, boys really, looked scared and so innocent.

He turned the photo over anyway and read what he already knew would be there.

Flipping the photo over again, staring at the two boys, he said their names aloud:

"Leroy Jethro Gibbs and Tobias Fornell"

The photo slipped from Tony's fingers as he sat back and brought his hand to his mouth.

He fought the shock that threatened to overcome him.

All he could say was "OH MY GOD!"


	11. Chapter 11

**Into the Fold Chapter 10**

Sunday Afternoon (Day 3)

Gibbs was fast asleep on his couch, Katherine draped over him, also asleep, when Fornell burst into the room. His outburst startled them both awake.

"Well isn't this just fucking great!" Fornell yelled in frustration

Katherine rose first, moving off of Gibbs, she stood next to the couch rubbing sleep from her eyes. Gibbs joined her and he looked pissed as he said:

"What the hell, Tobias?!"

"I thought by bringing you two together it would help in your hunt for DiNutso! I didn't expect to find you sleeping on the job!"

"We have been trying all night, Tobias." Katherine added sternly, not appreciating his tone.

"He must have stayed up all night. We tried every hour since 11 pm last night and most of today. So we are tired now, Tobias! We were just taking a god damn nap!" Gibbs added, frustrated with Fornell as well.

Fornell did not let up. He said with ice and anger in his voice "Well, your boy knows about me Gibbs. I don't know how but I know it's him."

Gibbs looked shocked "How the hell can you know it's him!"

"Well, gosh, Jethro, let's think about this. Hmm…maybe it has to be him because he is the only one currently on the run for discovering vampires…oh, and I haven't ripped anyone's throat out where unsuspecting humans can see me!"

Gibbs moved towards Fornell in anger. Fornell braced to fight back when Katherine placed herself between them and said:

"Enough!"

They backed down but the fight never left their eyes.

"Tell us why you think he has discovered you Tobias." Katherine said with authority

"I was at Chuck E. Cheese with Emily..."

Gibbs snorted on the brink of laughter. Fornell shot him a look of contempt but continued:

"It's her birthday. I had just paid for the pizza when I had an overwhelming feeling…you both know what I am talking about. I haven't felt it in decades so it caught me by surprise. I felt exposed, endangered, discovered. It has to be DiNutso! Somehow, somewhere he has learned something about me" he looked at Gibbs and added "About us!"

The three of them pondered that information for several minutes.

Gibbs then watched Fornell's face change. He got a smug look and said to Gibbs "I always knew that kid was a great investigator. Guess if I find him first I'll bind him to ME and bring him over to work at the FBI!"

"LIKE HELL YOU WILL!" Gibbs moved towards Fornell his hands clenched into fists.

"BOYS, STOP!" Katherine yelled.

Their compliance was immediate. They still glared at each other, shooting daggers with their eyes.

"Alright, so let's say for the sake of argument this DiNutso…."

"His name is Tony, Kat" Gibbs advised her watching Fornell smirk

"Okay…so Tony knows about the two of you now. So you two can work together to bring him into the fold. Jethro has first rights to him-you have 11 days left you know. Then Tobias has 14 days from today should you fail, Jethro. His claim to the boy trumps yours in 11 days but at least between the two of you, you have additional time to bring him in."

As she was saying this she had worked her way towards the door.

"I will leave you both to it then."

"WAIT! KAT! Where are you going?" Gibbs asked slightly panicked.

"You know we can't all be together and make this work, Jethro. You and Tobias have a common goal and need to work this out together. Call on me only if you have an emergency or…" she looked at them like they were insolent children "…you need a referee!"

Just as she left, Gibbs home phone rang. He gave Fornell a sour look as he went to pick up the phone.

Tobias listened to Gibbs talk to Jackson Gibbs.

"Yeah, hey Dad…no I haven't heard from Tony yet. Well, yes Dad, I am still looking for him…everything is fine just…look Jack, just call me if you hear from him ok? Find out where he is or even better if you can get him to come to you…yep, then call me and I'll come and get him. Alright…yes…ok...thanks, Dad."

"Trouble in paradise?" Fornell asked sarcastically

"Shut the fuck up, Tobias!" Gibbs said heading for the kitchen. He needed coffee.

He set about making a pot when he turned to Fornell and said "Well, sit down…we have a lot of work to do!"

Fornell snorted in contempt but sat down. He watched Gibbs putter around his kitchen making the coffee. Gibbs was just taking out two mugs when the phone rang again.

Gibbs cursed saying "Fuck! What is this Grand Central station?"

He answered the phone curtly "Gibbs!"

Fornell saw his face soften as he said:

"Hello Mrs. Winters, thank you for calling me back. No…Tony is fine. You are at your daughter's and Tony is watching your house and watering your plants."

Gibbs repeated this for Fornell's benefit.

"Yes, I agree with you…Tony is a good boy…." Gibbs frowned as he saw Fornell roll his eyes.

"So you will be back in about 2 more weeks. Yes, I will let Tony know when I see him…ok…" Gibbs was about to hang up when it dawned on him to ask.

"Mrs. Winters? Did you drive to your daughter's home? No, if you don't mind me asking what kind of car do you have? A Grey Buick Sable…great…ok…thank you Mrs. Winters."

Gibbs looked excited as he dialed his phone. Fornell just looked at him with raised eyebrows. He heard Gibbs say:

"McGee…I need you to put out a BOLO on a Grey Buick Sable owned by one Margaret Winters." He waited until McGee got a pen then he gave him her address. He then said "She is Tony's neighbor and he may be driving her vehicle. I do not have a license plate for you but send out the BOLO ASAP Tim. I will drive back over to Tony's apartment to verify if the Buick is still parked at the complex. I have a gut feeling Tony is behind the wheel. Thanks Tim."

Gibbs poured two mugs of coffee and set one in front of Fornell.

He sat down and took a huge gulp of his own.

For the first time in 3 days he felt he might have finally caught a break.

**A/N-Thanks to all reading…and a big "Thanks" to all that review…you make my day! I am having a lot of fun writing this one!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Into the Fold Chapter 11**

Tony's discovery that Tobias Fornell had to be a vampire as well was just too much to take in. It took Tony some time to fathom the "big picture" he began to formulate in his mind.

Fornell and Gibbs had shared more than an ex-wife in their long friendship.

According to the family bible, Gibbs was born in 1841. He supposedly died in 1863. That would have made him about 22 years old when he passed. Tony bent down and picked up the sepia photo and looked at Gibbs. He looked much younger than 22.

Fornell looked about the same age. He was wearing a military hat but it looked like he had a full head of dark brown hair. Gibbs was also wearing the same type of military hat. His hair looked light brown. Tony wondered how they had met. Were they childhood friends that grew up together in Gettysburg? Did they meet during the war having been in the same regiment? Tony knew that during the Civil War most regiments where formed in a town or city within a State and most soldiers knew each other quite well.

Tony stared at the photo for several more minutes.

Who were these other people, Ezra Culpepper and Katherine Maddox?

Tony suddenly thought about Jackson and wondered how he fit into all of this. If Gibbs was born in 1841 and there was only one….Tony thought about the movie "Highlander" in that instance.

"_Focus DiNozzo!"_ he thought

If there was only one Gibbs then he had actually been alive since 1841. That would make him….Tony calculated the math in his head.

_Shit! Gibbs was 171 years old!_

Tony ran his hand through his hair. Tobias would be the same age or close to it.

"Mother of God!" Tony said aloud "How the hell did this happen?"

He had more questions now than since this whole fiasco started.

If Jack wasn't Gibbs father but was obviously related….Tony opened the bible and scanned the family tree again.

Tony's investigators mind ran over all the possibilities.

Jackson Gibbs' father was listed as J. Gibbs born 1880 died 1930. This J. Gibbs was 50 years old when he died. Did the "J" stand for Jackson and if so did that make Jack a junior? But what if the "J" stood for Jethro and this Jethro was Leroy Jethro's son? That would make Jack, Gibbs grandson…unless it is one big cover up…could Gibbs be Jackson's Father?

_Jesus! Could vampires even reproduce? _

Tony's head felt like it might explode.

He placed the sepia photo carefully back into the bible. He then placed the bible in his backpack.

Tony started gathering up all his stuff. He was checking out of the Motel.

He didn't need anything else in Stillwater.

It was time to go to Gettysburg.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was only 134 miles to Gettysburg from Stillwater. The drive took about 2 ½ hours. When Tony rolled into town it was dark and the streets were quiet. It was the off season. Tony had been there a few times when the tourists were out in full force. Much like the many things to see in D.C., if you were visiting when there were a lot of people it made the experience more like Disneyland than a reflective reverence of the historical events that took place there.

Tony had called ahead and booked a room at the Colton Motel. It was a bit of a dive but was clean and located on a main road. It was within walking distance from downtown Gettysburg and the National Civil War Cemetery. Plus they took cash and did not require a credit card.

He used one of his fake I.D.s to check in. While in Gettysburg he would be Anthony "Tony" Donato. His cover would be; Civil War enthusiast, doing research for a novel he was writing. Tony thought McGee would get a kick out of that cover since Tim was the author in the group. Tony remembered when Gibbs had joked that Tony needed to read a book first before writing one. Tony hoped Gibbs was joking. Most people would be shocked at how much he actually read. He was more than a jock frat boy.

He thought about all the living Gibbs and Fornell had done. Plus all the technology, inventions, medical innovation and social changes over all those years that they have experienced.

_What a wealth of knowledge Gibbs and Fornell must have living 171 years! Mind blowing! _Tony thought

He wondered why both men ended up in law enforcement. Tony didn't know much about Fornell 's background but Tony wondered why Gibbs chose to be a Marine. So many, many questions and Tony would never deny he was a very curious (nosy if you asked his team) man.

When Tony was satisfied with his reconnaissance he hoped he could ask both Gibbs and Fornell all the questions he had floating around in his skull. He hoped they didn't just mind meld him and erase his memory. He wondered just how powerful they were and what they could actually do. He shivered at the thought.

Satisfied with his room Tony now needed food. He secured the backpack in the trunk of the car and decided to walk downtown to see if a restaurant was open.

He walked the quiet street stopping periodically to look in the store windows. Everything you could ever want and more on the Civil War was available to purchase from any of these shops. Tony found he was slightly disgusted by the commercialism of such a tragic period in history.

He had passed a few small cafes that were not open on Sunday nights. He thought he might have to settle for some crap food from the local 7-11 convenience store. Tony chuckled as he saw that even the 7-11 was decked out in a Civil War theme.

"_How historically accurate"_ he mused to himself sarcastically

He had almost reached Baltimore St. when he noticed the Farnsworth House Inn was still open. He had had dinner here with his Father many years ago. Tony remembered they even sold a soda called Confederate Cola. He laughed remembering the slogan for the beverage was "A taste that never surrenders."

"_Tacky but tasty!" _He thought, as he opened the door and entered the front lobby.

The place hadn't really changed.

Tony read the plaque next to him to refresh his memory of the place. The house had been built in 1810. It was one of the oldest buildings remaining since the three day battle in July 1863.

Tony stopped reading and looked around. Had Gibbs and Fornell ever been in here? Maybe they had been back in 1863…the thought of it was just wild!

A pretty girl approached him then. Late twenties, brunette hair pulled back in a ponytail, a spatter of freckles covered her button nose, and she had cornflower blue eyes. Tony could get lost in those eyes.

"Sir?"

Tony realized she was saying this for a third time.

"Uh, sorry….you have really beautiful eyes." He couldn't help himself

She blushed and said "Thank you. My name is Rebecca and I would be happy to seat you if you are here to eat. We will be closing the kitchen in 30 minutes."

"Thanks Rebecca…yes, I am famished! My name is Tony by the way…nice to meet you!"

He flashed her the "DiNozzo smile".

Her face flushed and she had to look away.

"This way then, Tony."

She seated him and handed him a menu. As he decided what he wanted she busied herself with side work. He noticed she kept him in her sights the entire time. He could tell she was more than interested in what he wanted on the menu.

"Ready?" she asked brushing against him "accidently"

He cleared his throat. She was making a move on him. _"No complaints here" _he thought

"Yes, how about the pot roast sandwich with the mashed potatoes? Oh and a Confederate Cola if you guys still serve it."

She giggled and said "We also have Yankee Cola."

"Does it have a catchy slogan?"

"It does…it is "The taste that wins the war!" She said enthusiastically

"Which would you suggest?"

"Hmm…I would say you are more of a Yankee Cola guy."

"Really? Why is that?"

She leaned down to speak directly into his ear. He could feel her warm breath against his neck. She replied in a throaty voice:

"Because Confederate Cola drinkers claim they never surrender….but you…"

Tony felt goose bumps run up his arms. He closed his eyes as he heard her say:

"You will surrender."

His eyes shot open at her seduction.

When he turned towards her she was already gone.


	13. Chapter 13

**Into the Fold Chapter 12**

Tony looked around and wondered how she had moved so fast.

He also realized he was the only patron in the place. There wasn't even a bartender behind the bar. He began to feel a little freaked out when Rebecca returned with a tray. She had two bottles of cola and two glasses filled with ice.

She set them down on his table and looking at him said:

"That was very forward of me, Tony. I am really sorry. I brought you both colas and they are on the house."

He could tell she was embarrassed. Her sincerity was a complete turn on. He would not let her off the hook that easily.

"I like forward, Rebecca." He said holding her gaze

He watched as her eyes changed from hesitation back to that mischievous flirtation from earlier.

"Really?" she practically purred

"Really." He purred in return

He then added "Uh, I notice I am your only customer, so can you sit here with me, share a cola while I have dinner?"

He watched her eyebrows rise. She smiled and stood up. Tony watched her walk to the lobby. He heard her lock the door and saw her turn the sign from "open" to "closed".

"Let me get your order." She said as she walked back and past his table.

He watched her as she glided to the kitchen door.

_God damn this girl is hot!_

She returned with his food and after she set it in front of him, she sat across from him.

He smiled at her as she poured the Yankee Cola into a glass of ice and set it in front of him. She poured herself the Confederate Cola and raised her glass in salute to him.

He raised his glass and they tapped them together as she said:

"To being forward!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Tony ate, he encouraged Rebecca to tell him everything about herself. She was more than happy to comply.

She was born and raised in Gettysburg. She had left for a short time to attend Penn State in Harrisburg but got home sick and returned to finish her degree at Gettysburg College. She finished college with a B.A. in History and two minors- one in business and one in Civil War studies. She had then married a man she met during one of the many battle reenactments but it didn't last. He was from Chicago and didn't want to live in Gettysburg.

She was close to her family. They all lived in or around Gettysburg. She told Tony her Uncle owned the Farnsworth House Inn and she worked there on Sundays only. She actually managed a local coffee house called "Sacred Grounds". She also gave tours of various battle sites and a nightly "Ghost Walk" in the downtown area during tourist season.

"Wow!" Tony said "You are a busy woman!"

They laughed together. Tony loved her laugh.

"So what about you, Tony, why are you here in Gettysburg?"

Tony took a sip of his cola and thought about what to say. He liked this girl. He felt a real attraction to her and she had been so open and honest he did not want to lie to her. He thought about Jeanne Benoit and how much he had grown to love her. But their relationship started with lies and deceit and would have never last.

He chose his words carefully.

"I am here doing some research actually. I was in Stillwater earlier today and the research I did there lead me here. I actually have been to Gettysburg a few times when I was younger. My Dad and his friends liked the reenactments."

Tony did not admit that the experience was hell for him.

"Union or rebel, your Dad, I mean?"

"Union…we are from New York, Long Island actually."

"Is that where you live?"

"Nope, I live in D.C."

"What do you do there?"

_Shit! Here we go…._

He chose not to lie.

"I am a Federal Agent for NCIS. Naval Criminal….."

"…Investigative Services." she finished for him.

"Yes, that's it!" he said surprised she had heard of it

"Do you like your job?"

"Yes, I really love it actually."

"That's great Tony. A person should enjoy what they do for a living."

"Do you love what you do Rebecca?"

"I do. I love meeting people from all over. I love coffee and have had a great time running my coffee house. Of course being a Civil War history buff…you can't get any better than Gettysburg!"

Tony was finished with his meal. He didn't want to make the first move to leave. He was enjoying his time with Rebecca. She must have picked up on that because she said:

"I see you are done and I do need to close up. Would you be interested in walking down to my coffee house? I make a wicked cappuccino?"

"I would love that!"

"Great! You sit here and let me do my thing. I should be ready in about 15 minutes."

Tony started to take out his wallet but she shook her head and said "I got this ok?"

"Thank you! Can I at least help you with the clean up?" Tony offered

"No..but thanks for the offer. Why don't you look around? There's a lot of history in this place! And, a lot of ghosts!"

Tony pretended to shudder making Rebecca laugh. He had never had an issue with ghosts. He didn't believe in them. Vampires on the other hand had always scared the shit out of him. Now that he found out they actually exist, and he had time to think about it, he was more curious then scared. He trusted Gibbs. He knew Fornell pretty well. He couldn't say he trusted Fornell but he knew Gibbs did and that was good enough for Tony.

Tony walked around the Inn and looked at all the photos. Most of the pictures showed the Inn through the years with an emphasis on the years 1861 through 1865. Tony had just come to a photo of a group of people standing near the inn. He had to squint but he was sure he was looking at a photo of Katherine Maddox. Gibbs, Fornell and that other man, Ezra Culpepper were not in this photo.

Rebecca came up behind him and said "Okay…ready to go!"

He turned trying to remain calm. She had snuck up on him, like Gibbs did at every opportunity.

"Rebecca, do you know who this is?" he pointed at Katherine

She squinted looking closely at the photo.

"That is Katherine Maddox."

Tony felt a surge of excitement rush through him.

"Do you know anything about her?" he asked nonchalantly

"Not much. I know they called her the Angel of Devil's Den." She said then added, grabbing his hand and heading for the front door "I'll tell you what I know over that cappuccino. It is getting late and I have an early morning tomorrow."

He let her drag him outside and down the street.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sacred Grounds Coffee House was simply awesome. Tony was shocked that the building was actually an old church that had been converted into a coffee café.

It had been a Catholic Church in its prime. The pews had been cut up into smaller benches and seats. They were placed around large community tables. The tables themselves were covered in large sheets of clear glass to preserve the wood. Rebecca told him it was to protect all the carvings placed into the wood. Those carvings were really graffiti from the 1860's. They contained messages from soldiers and residents of Gettysburg. The wood was originally taken from a barn that was being torn down.

"There has been some progress since 1863." She explained "When it came time for the barn to go I requested the wood be preserved and made into these tables. It is a kick to sit, have a cup of coffee and read them."

As she busied herself brewing espresso shots he looked around. In the corner of the room he noticed something he recognized from every Catholic Church he had ever been in.

"Is this a confessional?"

"It is. When we first opened we thought it would be fun to have customers "Confess" and instead of five Hail Mary's or six Heavenly Fathers we would advise them how many shots of espresso they would need to consume to wash away "their sin".

Tony burst into laughter saying "Oh my God! That is hysterical!"

"Thanks" Rebecca smirked at him "It didn't last. Tourists seemed to love it. Locals, including my fanatically religious, nut job of a cousin said "Too offensive". He has a lot of pull in local government. So, I keep it for the novelty of it and because they were here when we opened the place."

"How old is this building?" Tony asked

"Built in 1858. Part of it was burned due to canon fire in 1863 but was quickly rebuilt. It was used as a hospital during the battle. In fact most of the buildings were used for that purpose then. That is why we have so many ghosts in Gettysburg!"

She carried over the two cappuccinos and they took a seat at one of the tables.

Tony took a sip and felt he was in caffeine heaven.

"God Rebecca! This is the best cappuccino I think I have ever had! Definitely better than any I have ever made and I'm Italian!"

_SHIT! Here it comes…idiot!_

"Oh? What's your last name Tony?" she asked as she took a sip of hers.

He didn't hesitate.

"DiNozzo. Anthony DiNozzo. I am staying at the Colton Motel under the name Tony Donato in case you look for me there. Undercover name for research purposes."

"Fed stuff?"

"Yes"

She smiled and said nothing more.

Tony felt the jubilation that came with being absolutely honest.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So tell me what you know about Katherine Maddox."

"Hmm…From what I remember she was from an old family in Emmitsburg Maryland. She was a nurse during the war and the reason she was called the "Angel of Devil's Den" was due to the fact she gave comfort to wounded and dying soldiers at the Devil's Den."

"That's the area just below Little Round Top, right?"

"Very good Tony!" She sounded impressed

He smiled at her and as he was taking a large drink from his cup she said:

"There were rumors she was a vampire! Can you believe that?"

Rebecca watched as Tony looked startled and his eyes grew large in surprise.

The liquid caught in his throat and he began to choke.

**A/N-Sacred Grounds does not exist in Gettysburg. However, it does come from an original business plan I had years ago. I always thought the confessional idea was funny…if I was a Catholic I would probably be excommunicated. For those of you who may be religious…I mean no disrespect! I am a firm believer in the First Amendment! Thanks again to all who are reading and commenting! Keep 'em coming peeps!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Into the Fold Chapter 13**

Rebecca jumped to her feet and began patting Tony's back saying "God, Tony are you okay?"

He held up his hand to signal to her she could back off as he sputtered and coughed a bit more.

"Relax and breathe" she said with compassionate concern "That's it…."

She stopped as he turned to her and said "Uh, sorry about that. Just went down the wrong pipe."

She sat back down and just looked at him. She waited him out.

Tony fought down a look of embarrassment and smiled at her. He worked up the nerve to ask:

"Rebecca, where did you get that information about Katherine Maddox being a vampire?"

"My cousin, the crazy religious fanatic I mentioned earlier? Well he wrote a book; actually it was more of a pamphlet called "The Vampires of Gettysburg". He self-published it. He had a section on Katherine Maddox. We use to carry copies in the small bookstore where we register folks to take the Ghost Walk tour. It had a cheesy cover and just never took off. Gettysburg is known for its ghosts Tony."

Rebecca could see Tony's brows were knitted in thought so she added:

"Vampires do not exist."

"But ghosts do?!" he said

"Yes, they do."

"Well, how do you know for sure?"

"I have seen them and felt their presence."

_Well I have seen a vampire! _He wanted to shout that out loud but didn't.

Rebecca looked at her watch. Tony got the clue. Their night had come to an end.

He stood up and asked:

"I know you have an early morning Rebecca. I can leave but would you mind brewing me a triple espresso? I am happy to pay for it. I will be up most of the night…research ya know."

She looked sad but got up and said "No charge. I'll get it started for you."

He listened to the steaming heat of the espresso machine. He didn't want… whatever this was between them… to end like this so he said:

"Do you mind if I come here tomorrow and see you? Maybe I could take you to dinner?"

He watched her face light up as she said "I would love that! Yes!"

She poured his espresso in a cup and using a stir stick, moved the crema that formed on top, into the shape of an intricate laced heart.

She set it down on the table so he could see it.

He was stunned at the artistry and beauty of it. It actually made him gasp.

"This is beautiful Rebecca. Thank you."

Tony looked into her beautiful eyes and could not stop himself. He placed his palm against her cheek and lifting her head slightly he brought his lips down to meet hers.

The kiss was warm, soft and gentle. Rebecca seemed surprised by his bold move. As flirtatious as she could be, she was not expecting this. She was very attracted to Tony and she could tell he was aroused.

She decided for them both, they would wait.

She pulled back from the kiss and leaned her forehead against his.

"Tomorrow night then?" she whispered

He pulled back and with a smile said "I am looking forward to it."

"Let me get you a lid. Would you walk me home? I am only a few doors down."

"I would like that." He said

She handed him the lid for the coffee cup and went over to shut off the lights.

As Tony went to place the lid onto the cup he noticed the heart had separated, broken in half.

He wasn't really superstitious but he silently hoped that wasn't a sign.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They had only walked half a block when she said "This is it!"

"Damn! How do you handle the long commute?" he said with a laugh

She leaned up to kiss him goodbye. It was quick but filled with a promise of more.

She unlocked her door and was about to step in as he turned to go, when she said:

"Hey, come in for a minute Tony. Let me see if I can find a copy of that vampire pamphlet for you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was way after midnight, early Monday morning, when Gibbs and Fornell decided to give up on Tony. They had both tried to connect to Tony's mind but he was not sleeping. Gibbs and Fornell had been snapping at each other and tensions between them were not getting better.

Fornell had just decided he was going to leave and let Gibbs handle the "Whole fucking mess" when Gibbs front door opened.

The men turned to see who was there.

Katherine stood in the foyer with hands on her hips. She did not look pleased.

Gibbs and Fornell knew that look. It had been decades since they saw it.

"Been outted Kat?" Gibbs said playfully

Gibbs and Fornell looked at each other and burst into laughter.

At least the tension between the two of them was broken.

**A/N-Sorry this is a shorty. I hope to have more tomorrow. So we now know Rebecca IS NOT a vampire. I almost went there but have bigger plans for her and Tony. Besides Tony needs some love before his world gets torn apart….don't you agree? For those of you hoping she was a vampire…who knows what the future may bring? I am not even sure at this point. I like the intrigue, cliffhangers and possibilities of what might be! Again thanks to all who read and a special thanks to those who give me a shout out. It is nice to get the feedback! **


	15. Chapter 15

**THIS CHAPTER IS RATED M/MA**

**A/N- Warning: I have written my very first sex scene and it is in this chapter. I'm not sure if it requires an M/MA rating but I will give a warning- to all who are underage or don't like to read hot characters having hotter sex, skip it. But it is an important step in the building of a key relationship.  
**

**Into the Fold Chapter 14**

"How can you two laugh?!" Katherine demanded as she moved over to the couch and sat down and added "It seems Tony knows about the three of us. How can he have learned so much in just a few days?"

Fornell and Gibbs laughter died down as Gibbs joined her on the couch and Fornell sat on Gibbs recliner.

"Tony is a smart kid and a really clever investigator but I have no idea what he may have come upon that would give the three of us away. We have been so careful over the years." Gibbs said

Gibbs looked at the two of them and felt guilty. His lack of control in taking out Dearing the way he had was now jeopardizing all three of them. He looked at them and with a deep sigh said:

"I am sorry to put the two of you in this position."

"I think that is your first apology in over a hundred years, Jethro!" Katherine said slightly amazed

Gibbs rolled his eyes as Katherine and Fornell shared a laugh.

"We need a plan." Katherine said

"You and Tobias work in the morning. See what you can find out from your office. I will try to connect with Tony during the day. He can't avoid sleeping for much longer. Jethro, do you mind if I stay here today?"

"Not at all, make yourself at home Kat. When I get home later I will try again. If we can't get to him by Wednesday, I am going to put out a missing persons bulletin and we will broadcast on ZNN."

"Well if it gets to that point, make sure you aren't the one on camera Jethro." Fornell said

"Well that's a given Tobias" Gibbs said sarcastically then added "We both know if the others saw me that would put the target directly on Tony's back!"

"Speaking of others" Katherine interrupted "Have either of you heard anything?"

Gibbs and Fornell both shook their heads no and Fornell said "It is still pretty early in the game."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Tony entered Rebecca's home he was most impressed with the number of books she had. Three walls of her living room were simply bookshelves. From floor to ceiling and they were crammed full of books of all shapes and sizes. Most looked old and musty. Surprisingly her home did not have that old book smell; instead, Tony detected incense of amber.

He would forever associate that wonderful scent to Rebecca. He could have possibly said the smell of coffee as well, but that scent was what always reminded him of Gibbs.

He perused the various shelves. She had them organized like a library. One whole wall was dedicated to the Civil War. Another wall was all things paranormal with the emphasis on ghosts. The third was a variety of books-literature, art, mysteries, popular fiction etc. He noticed she had a copy of "Deep Six" by Thom E. Gemcity. He chuckled to himself. He debated on asking her what she thought of it. Maybe later.

"Wow!" he said glancing around "Have you read all of these books?"

She was looking through the books in the paranormal section and said "I have. Written a few as well."

"Really! Which ones?" his curiosity was piqued.

She pulled three books from the middle shelf of her paranormal section and handed them to him.

They were all books on ghosts. He read them aloud:

"Ghosts amongst Us-Tales from the Streets of Gettysburg"

"Battlefield Phantoms"

"Love Never Dies-Tales of Love from the other side"

They were written by Rebecca Monroe.

"You are a very interesting woman, Ms. Monroe." Tony said looking at Rebecca's photo on the back of her books.

The photo was black and white but there was no mistaking those beautiful, seductive eyes. Her hair was long and framed her face in a layered cut. Tony thought she was absolutely breathtaking.

"Well thank you, Mr. DiNozzo. This has turned into an interesting night….um…morning! Here is the pamphlet. You can keep it, Tony."

He handed her back her books and took the small booklet. It was yellow and depicted a black full moon and flying bats on the cover. She was right, it was cheesy.

"I hope we have a chance to discuss your books before I leave Gettysburg." He said

"Thought you didn't believe in ghosts?" she said with sarcasm

Tony loved sarcasm. He smiled and said "I don't. But you do. You have written about them and I would like to know everything about you, Ms. Monroe."

She smiled and raised her eyebrows at that.

Tony felt a rush of lust overtake him.

He said quietly "You were right you know. What you said earlier."

She cocked her head to the right and looked at him curiously.

"I surrender."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tony watched as Rebecca's face changed from one of shock to lustful vixen. Her eyes dilated and her smile turned predatory. Tony felt desire for her exploding throughout his body.

She pushed him back towards her couch. He stumbled backward and fell back against the cushions knocking the breath out of him. The booklet he had been holding fell to the floor.

She straddled him and placing her palms on his cheeks she pulled him forward and crushed her lips against his. He yielded to her, parting his lips so she could slip her tongue into his eager mouth. He let her control the pace.

She explored every part of his mouth with her tongue. She could feel his erection pressing against her inner thigh. Fuck waiting! She wanted him and she wanted him now. She pulled back and saw the carnal lust in his beautiful green eyes. He had surrendered to her completely. She stood up and grabbed his hand. She pulled him off the couch and led him to the bathroom.

"Shower first." She said it as a command

She lit two amber scented candles, turned off the overhead light and started the shower.

"Undress" she told him

She watched as Tony complied immediately. He pulled his t-shirt over his head and discarded it to the floor.

"Wait." She said

He held his ground as she pulled off her shirt and threw it next to his. She then pulled off her pants, standing before him in just bra and panties.

Never breaking eye contact she moved to him and began to unbutton his jeans. She began to pull them down with one hand as she skillfully slipped her hand into his boxers cradling his cock. He gasped as her warm hand embraced him.

"Impressive" she said smiling devilishly

She moved up to kiss him and he moved to meet her lips. He placed his arms around her and with one hand undid her bra. It joined the discarded clothes on the floor.

They separated and with a nod of approval from her, Tony brushed his palms over her breasts. He leaned down and with his tongue, circled each nipple, one at a time. She gasped as they grew firm under his loving attention.

He stepped out of his jeans and boxers, still licking and kneading her sensitive breasts. She arched her back and with closed eyes, sighed in the pleasure of his warm mouth and hands roaming her body. She felt his hands on her hips as he slipped her panties down. She stepped out of them as he took her mouth into a blazing, heated kiss.

She opened her eyes and taking his hand led him into the shower.

The shower was small but they made good use of it.

They kissed passionately as the water cascaded down their bodies. The smell of amber scented body wash filled the room as they explored and soaped and rinsed.

Taking his hand, Rebecca led Tony from the shower. After a quick towel drying she led him to her bed.

She pushed him down onto it saying "Lay down on your back."

He did as he was told. She went to her nightstand and removed a condom.

"Tony?"

"Yes?" he sounded so relaxed

"I want you to know; I usually don't meet someone and bed them within hours."

Tony could not make the same claim so he kept quiet for a few minutes.

He had a reputation of being a skirt chasing, ladies' man. He had the looks, charm and moves to get any woman he went after. When he was a younger man he was proud of that fact. Now that he was more mature (Although Ziva would probably question that claim) he was not really happy falling into bed with any Ms. hot body. He knew what it was like to make love to a woman who loved him back. He had had that with Jeanne. But that was years ago.

There was something about Rebecca that told Tony she could be the one. That thought scared him and exhilarated him at the same time. It seemed to come out of left field. He would not ignore the signs that he was in the presence of someone very special.

"Well, then I feel really privileged that you have decided you would like to bed me, Rebecca."

He closed his eyes as he felt her role the condom down his hard length. She lay next to him for a moment and said in his ear.

"I want you Tony. I want to take you hard and fast. I want you to then make love to me any way you want to."

With that she moved up and over him. She grabbed his hand and moved it between her legs. He could feel how wet she was and he felt his dick get even harder.

She whispered lustily "Feel what you do to me."

She moved his hand away and lowered her hips, impaling herself on his rock hard cock.

They gasped, in sync with each other. She had him trapped beneath her, balls deep. Her body shivered in pleasure and looking down at him she leaned down and shoved her tongue into his mouth, dominating him. He let her do whatever she wanted. His surrender made her hot as hell. She began to ride him, slow at first, but building up to a fevered frenzy.

Their passion for each other burned quickly. In minutes her body quaked in orgasm as he screamed her name filing the condom deep inside her.


	16. Chapter 16

**Into the Fold Chapter 15**

Rebecca collapsed on top of Tony and remained there as they rode out the waves of pleasure. She listened to his heart beating in his chest. The feeling of his warm body under hers filled her with a sense of comfort and belonging she had not experienced in years. She could not believe that it had only been a few hours ago that this gorgeous man had walked into her life and turned her world upside down. That instant attraction she had for him had made her brazen. After she had told him he would surrender she realized how forward that was and took off to the kitchen before he had time to respond. She had felt so embarrassed but look what that forwardness had brought to her.

She rested her chin on her arm, still lying on his chest; she looked up at him in a kind of awe. His eyes were closed and his breathing was evening out. Even after a cappuccino and a triple espresso he was out like a light. She had no idea he had been awake for over 24 hours so she delighted in the thought she had worn him out.

Here was a man so comfortable in his own skin that he would let her take him. That was definitely a first for her. He had empowered her with his gift of surrender, of submission. She had a feeling that this was not Tony's usual sexual M.O. She looked forward to surrendering herself to him.

She smiled and thought: _"Tony DiNozzo, you are definitely someone special." _

She sat up disengaging from their joined bodies. She removed the condom and threw it away in the bathroom wastebasket. She quickly cleaned herself and then brought back a warm wash cloth to clean him. She ran the warm towel over him. He sighed and rolled onto his side facing her side of the bed.

She set her alarm and was surprised she would only be getting a few hours of sleep. The trade-off seemed worth it as she lay down next to him, her back to his front. She turned off her lamp and snuggled into her pillow. Within minutes she felt his arm wrap around her and draw her back close to his body. His chin rested on her shoulder and she heard him whisper "Do you want me to leave?"

"No, Tony, please stay."

His response was to kiss her behind her ear and snuggle her body tightly to his.

He was asleep in seconds. She followed soon after.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Fornell had left to head home to get a few hours sleep, leaving Gibbs and Katherine still sitting on the couch.

"You should get some rest, Jethro." Katherine encouraged him

"Too wound up Kat." He said "Going to make some coffee, want some?"

"Sure"

She followed him to the kitchen and sat at his kitchen table.

As she watched him prepare the coffee she said "Tell me about Tony."

"Met him in Baltimore several years back. He actually chased me down and tackled me. Thought I was a drug dealer. He was a detective with the police department there. He found out his partner was dirty and instead of turning him in, Tony left. I recruited him for NCIS. Been with me ever since."

"That information didn't tell me anything about Tony, Jethro. I didn't ask how you met. I asked you to tell me about him. I can tell from what you already said he is loyal."

Gibbs turned to face her.

"He is loyal, Kat, to his own detriment. There is no one I trust more."

He watched her eyebrows rise.

He laughed and said "Sorry Kat, I trust him more than both you and Tobias. Nothing personal."

"I understand Jethro. He has your back every day, right? I guess what I don't understand is if you trust Tony so much why haven't you ever bound him for his own protection?"

She watched his eyes darken and he looked haunted.

"Tony had the plague several years ago. Some psycho sent it in powdered form to the NCIS office. Tony opened the letter. It almost killed him. He was so close to death I almost turned him then."

Gibbs took in her shocked expression.

"Plague!? God, how did he survive?" she asked

"The mixture had a suicide gene attached. It died after so many hours but had done a lot of damage to Tony's lungs. I told him he did not have my permission to die. The kid has a rebellious streak but he follows orders when they are important. It was touch and go if he could ever make it back into the field again, so, for a second time I considered turning him to make him strong and able to work. It would have been selfish choosing that for him only because I want him with me, always."

"You could have asked him if he would want to be a vampire, Jethro."

Gibbs poured them each a cup of coffee and sat down across from her. He took a sip and said:

"Ya think Kat?! So I ask him if he wants to be a vampire when I know the kid has a fear of vampires, he freaks out on me , says "NO!" and then I have to bind him to me anyway because I have shared my secret with him. Not a win-win for him, Kat! Besides, after Ezra, I find it nearly impossible to deprive anyone of their choice." He looked down at the table, unable to look at her.

Katherine knew Gibbs was a man who carried a lot of guilt. She knew all about Shannon and Kelly and what their loss did to him. He had been in such agony after their murders Katherine thought Jethro would do something reckless and squander the gift she had given him. It was Tobias that helped Gibbs get on track and the wonderful Mike Franks that brought Jethro back to her. Mike had restored her child's desire to live. With NCIS he had a new reason to exist.

Katherine sensed Tony had also restored Gibbs child back to him. She knew Gibbs planned to never have another biological child. Kelly's loss had been too great. It seemed Tony had taken on that role over time.

She reached over and placed her hand on his and squeezed. He looked up at her and she said "Go get a few hours sleep, Jethro. You have a long day ahead of you."

He didn't question her. He stood up, kissed her on the head and walked up to his room to sleep.

Katherine sipped her coffee and thought about Tony and being discovered after so many years. She thought about her life. She had time to reflect and when you can live for centuries there is always something to remember, especially when you were 259 years old.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Katherine Maddox was born Mary McCauley in 1754 near Trenton, New Jersey. She was known under the nickname Molly Pitcher during the American Revolutionary War. She gained the moniker during the Battle of Monmouth in 1778 where she joined first husband, John Hays, as he went off to fight. She did her part gathering and carrying water to quench the thirst of dying soldiers or to cool the cannons.

Mary was just 24 years old at the Battle of Monmouth. She watched so many young men die around her that she was determined to learn everything she could about nursing. During those times medicine was more of a hope and a prayer but Mary was blessed with love and empathy and that gift radiated from her. She watched in horror as her husband John was cut down by cannon fire.

To deal with her grief she threw herself into the study of battlefield medicine, working closely with the doctors around her. She dealt with ridicule and was socially ostracized. Her own mother had told her a refined young woman had no place seeing the brut ugliness of war or reducing herself to the vile crudity of basic men.

But Mary knew in her heart it was her calling to help. She stomached all of it to bring peace and comfort to the sick and dying.

When Mary herself was fatally wounded she thought she was ready to leave the earthly plane. She would be with John again. She hoped heaven existed and he would be waiting for her.

She lay on a muddy field, the smell of black powder and loud explosions filled the air. She felt her body grow cold, and that is when fear started to overcome her. She wanted to live. She began to pray.

She wasn't sure exactly when the young man in the foreign uniform lifted her from the mud and carried her away. She remembered being placed in soft hay. She could smell the freshness of it and could hear the rain falling outside. She thought she was in a barn. She could feel a wet cloth on her face and around her neck.

Someone was speaking to her in French. She was confused and it must have shown on her face as the speaker switched to broken English.

"Do you wish to live, mon cherie?"

She remembered saying yes.

Then the young French man explained he would have to take her life to give her life. She didn't understand that. He said she would be given a gift and then asked again would she like to receive the gift he was offering. She shook her head yes. She felt herself lifted up and she felt his lips press to her neck. He licked her skin and she shivered. She felt a sting as he sunk his fangs into her neck.

She felt her life drain away but she had no fear. She felt only warmth and comfort. There was a period of complete blackness but she had total awareness of it.

She smelled the coppery scent of fresh blood and heard the man say kindly "Drink, mon Cherie"

She felt blood fill her mouth and she opened her eyes consumed with the hunger of it. He had cut his wrist and blood flowed from it into her mouth. She grabbed his wrist and pulled it to her, eagerly drinking from him. She heard him laughing quietly as he ran his hand through her hair. He spoke to her softly. She began to grow tired as he pulled his wrist from her mouth. The last words she heard him say as she closed her eyes were "Rest now, my child, rest."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mary McCauley became Katherine Maddox in 1851.

She had been forced to return to the United States from France in 1850. Her father, her sire Louis St. Michel, had been beheaded when Georges-Eugene Haussmann destroyed the Vampire Quarter of Paris. His plan to eradicate the "Creatures of the Night" and rebuild Paris was widely accepted. The Parisian Vampire population was almost completely decimated.

Mary had roamed the east coast trying to find roots when she settled on Emmitsburg, Maryland. She had bound herself to a small but prominent family there. She had presented herself as a ten year old girl named Katherine and the Maddox family accepted her as their daughter. In 1857 she moved to Gettysburg to attend the nursing program at Gettysburg College. It was at the College she met fellow student Ezra Culpepper. He was a dashing young man and was studying for the seminary. His father was the esteemed Reverend Malachi Culpepper and Ezra had aspirations to follow in his Father's footsteps. Katherine loved spending time with him. He was funny, gregarious and so full of life.

She missed the Ezra she knew in 1857.

It was through Ezra she met his two best friends-Tobias Fornell and Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

**A/N-Molly Pitcher was a real person during the Revolutionary War. I have taken many liberties with her story. **


	17. Chapter 17

**Response to questions as to why Katherine could appear younger- Vampire Lore from chapter 2/3**

"_The older the vampire the less they had to feed. They could go years without human blood. They could eat regular food and drink. __**Their bodies would age but the age could be maintained, increased or reduced based on the amount of human blood a vampire may acquire. **__Male vampires had the ability to reproduce biologically. Their progeny would always be human. Female vampires were sterile. Why this happened was unknown. The study of vampires had waned over the years as the majority of people did not believe they existed." _

**Into the Fold Chapter 16**

Rebecca's alarm went off promptly at 5:30 am. She hit snooze three times before she finally got out of bed 30 minutes later. Tony did not stir during any of it. She made sure he was still breathing and set her alarm to wake him at 9am. She moved quickly through her morning routine. Dressed and ready to go, she wrote him a quick note inviting him down to the coffee house when he got up. She set the note next to him on her empty pillow. She was about to leave when she leaned downed and placed a kiss on his temple.

As she walked the half block to Sacred Grounds it dawned on her she had just left a relative stranger alone in her bed, in her home, by himself, to have the run of the place. Friends or family would call her a reckless idiot but for some reason he seemed to belong there. She was not worried in any way. She was tired but rejuvenated. Life at that moment was more than fantastic.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Katherine had a pot of coffee ready for Gibbs when he woke, late, at 8AM. He grabbed a to-go mug and filled it. Before he left the house he kissed her and said "Good luck today, Kat. Don't forget Tony fears vampires, but he loves attractive young woman!"

She laughed as he approached his front door and said "I'll do my best, Jethro, been awhile since I was young!"

When she was finally alone she went up to Gibbs bedroom and lay down. Jethro had given her a picture of Tony so she could focus on seeing his face in her mind. She evened out her breathing, closed her eyes and focused on finding him as he slept.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tony had been in a dreamless state for hours but a fog began to creep into his mind. His unconscious mind began to register that someone was trying to talk to him. He began to stir a bit and rolled over onto his back. His eyes began to move behind his closed lids. He was being pulled into REM sleep by this dream he was beginning to have. He could sense there was someone trying to reach him. He thought it might be Gibbs and his fear of mind control made him fight. He tried to wake himself but then he heard her.

He listened as a female voice called to him. Her voice was beautiful and lyrical as she said his name. It felt like rippling sunshine as a sense of warmth enveloped him. He gave himself over to it. The voice was behind him. He turned and recognized Katherine Maddox standing before him. Tony's first thought was that she was stunning. She spoke to him.

"Hello Tony" she said quietly

"Hello Katherine" he said.

Then looking around he said "I'm dreaming, right?"

She smiled at him and said "Yes, you are. I'm here to find you."

"Find me?" he felt confused

"Yes. I need to know where you are Tony."

"Why?"

Katherine frowned. He should not have answered with a question.

"Because we need to bring you home….because we…." He cut her off, surprising her, when he asked:

"Who are we?"

Katherine was taken aback. He should be answering without hesitation. She wondered if it was the investigator instinct or the fact he was head strong. Jethro had warned her about his rebellious streak.

She decided to be commanding.

"TONY! You will tell me where you are! Immediately!"

She watched his eyes get wide in shock and then his brows knitted as he said:

"Wait just a minute…."

The alarm clock buzzed at 9 am.

Tony sat up startled by the sound.

Back at Gibbs house, Katherine opened her eyes in frustration, thinking:

"DAMMIT!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tony ran his hand up and down his face and then back through his hair. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and for a moment didn't know where he was. He reached over to turn off the alarm and saw the note Rebecca had left. He read it and smiled. He relived the events of last night in his mind and he felt aroused. Rebecca had been decisive and direct in what she wanted. Giving up control to her had been easy. He got out of her bed and gathering up his clothes, he got dressed.

He grabbed the Vampire booklet she had given him from the living room floor on his way out the door.

Before going to the coffeehouse he made his way back to his motel. He took a quick shower, shaved and dressed in clean blue jeans and black t-shirt. He slipped the booklet into his back pocket.

As he walked back to Sacred Grounds he thought of his dream. Had Katherine Maddox really spoken to him? He wondered if he had fabricated the whole thing. She was really beautiful. Auburn hair, lilac eyes with the smell of honeysuckle-He remembered there was a trace of it when he woke up.

He set the thought of her aside as he entered the bustling coffee house.

There were several baristas behind the counter but he did not see Rebecca. He got in line and as he was about to place his order he saw her walking from her office. She saw him and moved towards the register. He watched, delighted, as her eyes lit up just for him.

She whispered to the cashier "His order is on the house."

She then said "Good morning Tony! What would you like to drink?"

"I would love a cappuccino!" he said

"Coming right up" she replied "Why don't you go have a seat?"

"K" he said moving over to an empty table.

He watched as she made the coffee drink for him personally. As he waited, he looked at the carvings in the wooden tables, preserved under the glass.

It amused him that even back in the 1860's people felt compelled to leave something of themselves behind.

He read:

"Travis was here '62"

It was weird to Tony that the "62" was for 1862.

"Skedaddle Rebs"

_Skedaddle? WTF!_ Tony chuckled to himself

He then saw a large heart had been carved with the initials "E.C. loves K.M. '57".

Tony traced it with his index finger and wondered if this was Ezra Culpepper loves Katherine Maddox 1857?

Just then, Rebecca set his cappuccino down in front of him and his attention became directly focused on her.

"Hey Becks!" he said as she sat next to him. He leaned in and they shared a quick kiss.

"Becks?" she asked

"Your nickname." He said sipping his cappuccino

"Really?" she laughed

"Yes, I am big on nicknames. If you hate it I can go back to Rebecca."

She thought for a moment.

"No, I like it! So, what should I call you?"

He leaned in and whispered seductively into her ear "YOU may call me whatever you want."

He sat back and added "Thank you for the coffee."

"You are welcome…Tony….care for something to eat?"

He raised an eyebrow. She laughed and pointed behind the register saying:

"Something on the menu board."

"Hmmm…a breakfast croissant with bacon and cheddar sounds great!"

She leaned in and kissed him, licking a bit of foam from his top lip.

"You got it cupcake!"

He laughed watching her head towards the counter hoping "cupcake" wasn't his new nickname.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She was back in less than ten minutes.

She presented him with a flaky croissant-the smell of cheese and bacon filled the air. As he ate, she brought him an espresso. This time she created a beautiful four leaf clover with the crema.

"You are spoiling me." He said appreciatively

It was her turn to lean in and whisper in his ear "YOU deserve to be spoiled, Mr. DiNozzo."

They shared a feeling of mutual happiness in just one look when Rebecca said:

"I have to get back to work Tony. I'll see you tonight ok? Would 6 pm be good for you?"

"That would be perfect Becks! I'll be back at 6."

As he watched her walk away, he pulled the booklet out of his back pocket and set it on the table. He finished his croissant, wiped his hands and opened the book. He skimmed the pages until he came to the heading "Angel of Devil's Den."

He took a sip of his coffee and began to read.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N-The * indicate paragraphs I did not write (Internet site information) but any words in italics are added by me to fit the story. No * are paragraphs I have written myself. I love fiction but find fact can be much more interesting, that is why I am a stickler for adding the history even if I take liberties. My personal philosophy is to learn something new every day. Hope you enjoy as well.**

**Into the Fold Chapter 17**

**(Last chapter has Tony having coffee at Sacred Grounds and reading the following…)**

The Vampires of Gettysburg by Patrick Monroe Chapter 3 "Angel of Devil's Den"

*"Sitting in a rocky valley on the west side of Little Round Top is the area we know today as "Devil's Den". Over 150 million years in age, this area of large boulders was formed by the activity of glaciers during the ice age. The igneous rock was forced up through the earth during the ice age. The area known as "The Gettysburg Sill" is about forty miles long and nearly 2000 feet thick. It can be seen quite easily by flying over in an airplane or helicopter. This greystone and shale formation is prone to erosion and has been eroding for thousands of years. The rocks are sensitive to heat and cold, wind and rain, snow and ice.

***** "It is very possible that the ground in this area was host to another struggle long before the Civil War. Given the nature of the ground with its natural defenses and cracks and crevices it is only understandable that this "Hallowed Ground" is actually good ground for a battle. Many artifacts including arrowheads of different size, tomahawks and other relics have long been storied to have been found on this rocky ridge of the Gettysburg Sill. An old story sometimes heard is that "Devils Den" was the place of a massive Indian Battle of two tribes fighting over the "Big Rocks" because it was once a pyramid type structure that was destroyed by natural forces. Though unlikely, it is odd that you can even to this day walk in and around and through these rocks. Many caverns and tunnels are accessible to small adults and children. In fact it has become a place for children to climb and play through the rocks."

* "The first people to have settled the area we know today as Gettysburg were of German and Scottish decent. They came in the early 1700's seeking freedom and a place called "Paradise". William Penn would later name a place in Lancaster County Paradise for the same reasons. William Penn's sons would have a tract of land known as "The Manor of Maske" which would consist of over 40,000 acres and would include the den area. The main landmark of course in the area would be "Big Round Top". With a height of 786 Ft. above sea level, Big round Top at that time was called "Adam Lynn's Hill" named after an early settler, would show up in the earliest deeds in the 1760's."

* "The early families-Lynn's, _Culpepper's, Fornell's, Gibbs', Monroe's,_ Armstrong's, Blacks', Miller's and Wood's would be the first modern family's to inhabit the land. The evidence of this is that rock carvings have been known to be found in and around the area of Devil's Den, most of them ranging from 1849 to the 1880's."

* "Where did this area get the name Devils Den? Is it something evil? Or does it just reflect the epic battle that was fought there? According to tradition, the area of Devil's Den was inhabited by a type of blacksnake called "The Devil". This is understandable since snakes have traditionally been frowned upon and thought of as eerie and unwelcome pests. The Bible refers to the Devil as a "serpent". _Local folklore_ _states_ that this black snake made its home in this large area of rocks. It is a cool and cavern like area perfect for snakes. Even to this day there are several species of snake that still roam the area in and around the round tops. It is very likely that soldiers from the battle on both sides wanted to remember the terrible place that they fought upon and asked of its name from local citizens. These locals may have called it Devil's Den."

* "On July Second 1863, James Smith commanding the 4th NY Battery put his men at Devil's Den. The Confederates attacked Smith's men in the Devils Den from three positions all at one time. The area was not favorable to either side. With shot and shell racing in around and over the rocks, many troops were killed as a result of shrapnel from these projectiles bouncing off the boulders. As in many places during the Civil War where the ground was less than favorable, men were thrown into confusion. The battle in this area would switch back and forth several times. Smith placed four of his guns in the vicinity of Triangular Field where they fought off Confederate forces, both infantry and artillery. The artillery commanded by Brigadier General Henry L. Benning made life hell for Smith's artillerymen. Smith then would turn his attention to the infantry which was quickly advancing up the triangular field toward the Devil's Den. The 15th Georgia and 1st Texas made repeated assaults on the heights slowly but surely wearing down the union defenders. For over two hours this desperate assault and defense would rage in the area until the 1st Texas would finally break through and capture the three of Smiths guns. The 44th Georgia would then pass over the den and make their way through the gorge next to Little Round Top. The 6th New Jersey and 40th NY would take on these Alabamians and another bloody drawn out struggle would take place in the Valley of Death."

"Several local Union regiments took up arms later in the day trying to push the Confederates back from Devil's Den. Culpepper's Volunteer 61st Infantry was ordered to flank the den from the woods just west of Little Round Top. Led by Captain Ezra Culpepper, the volunteers were local Gettysburg boys. Their regiment consisted of infantry with a small group of sharpshooters.

Their position in the woods gave their sharpshooters the perfect cover to force a Confederate retreat. Culpepper's infantry effectively achieved their objective and held the boulders of Devil's Den for about two hours. Heavy artillery was brought in from the triangular field just east of the Den by the 44th Georgia. They unleashed a barrage of shell on Devil's Den which forced Culpepper's Infantry to retreat back into the woods. As Culpepper's infantry made their retreat they were unaware that they were venturing into a cross fire. They did not know that a large regiment of Confederate soldiers had made their way through the woods. Culpepper's volunteers were penned in from two sides. The regiment was annihilated.

Ezra Culpepper and his men were interned in the Gettysburg National Cemetery three days after the battle. They were given full military honors. This is where the story should end, however, the Vampire legend of Katherine Maddox soon began.

Captain Culpepper was engaged to a local woman named Katherine Maddox. Miss Maddox was a nurse with the Gettysburg Hospital. During the battle she was seen attending the wounded at Devil's Den. She comforted the dying and arranged the transport of the dead. Local newspapers dubbed her the Angel of Devil's Den when famed photographer, Matthew Brady, captured her administering to wounded on both sides of the war.

She personally attended to several soldiers from Culpepper's regiment including her fiancé. When Captain Culpepper succumbed to his wounds she arranged for him to be buried alongside his best friends and fellow soldiers, T.C. Fornell and L.J. Gibbs.

The claim of Katherine Maddox's vampirism was started by local surgeon, Dr. Caleb Monroe. He claimed he was witness to Katherine's ability to restore the dead to life. He created havoc for the grieving families, particularly Captain Culpepper's father, Reverend Malachi Culpepper. He swore to the families and everyone who would listen that two weeks after they were laid to rest, the three friends, T.C. Fornell, L.J. Gibbs and Captain Culpepper, along with Katherine Maddox, were seen leaving Gettysburg by train. The story grew and although Dr. Monroe was ridiculed, he never wavered from what he claims he saw. Dr. Monroe was himself killed in the Battle of Cold Harbor a year later."

Tony closed the book.

His whole body felt chilled.

He looked at the carving of the heart with the initials "E.C. Loves K.M. '57".

Tony pieced together the story in his mind:

"_So Katherine turned her fiancé and his friends. She was the vampire who sired Gibbs and Fornell. They are at least 171 years old. How old must Katherine be and what is her story? Is Ezra Culpepper still around?"_

He looked at the book cover and ran a finger over the words "Written by Patrick Monroe."

Tony wondered if this Monroe was related to the Dr. Caleb Monroe mentioned in Katherine's story. If he was, then Rebecca was his descendant too.

Tony looked up to see if Rebecca was around. He didn't see her, and the lunch crowd had descended and it was getting busy.

Tony decided to make a trip to the National cemetery and the local archives. He would research and be back in time for dinner. He would try to get a few hours of sleep before he met with Rebecca. He was careless this morning. It now seemed Gibbs and Katherine were both trying to find him. He needed to be vigilant. He was determined he would approach them when he was ready.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Fourteen miles away, in Emmitsburg, Maryland, an old man was lighting a candle at the Grotto of our Lady of Lourdes. His hand shook as he placed the flame to the wick. He shuddered and felt a sense of fear begin to take over. He pulled back, gasping, as the match fell from his hand. He watched as the flame burned on its journey downward only to be extinguished as it hit the floor.

He had been discovered.

**A/N-The Grotto mentioned in this story does exist in Emmitsburg. It is a beautiful place and I mean no disrespect including it in a vampire story. FYI!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Into the Fold Chapter 18**

Monday Afternoon (Day 4)

Gibbs had made it to the naval yard by 9am. His team had arrived timely and was following through with the calls they had made on Friday. Everyone they talked too confirmed they had not seen or heard from Tony.

Gibbs had asked Vance to place them at the bottom of the rotation list and he was happy to oblige. Unfortunately for Gibbs, the day was busy and the team was called out at 1:30 Monday afternoon.

"Grab your gear" Gibbs said in an angry tone when he ended the call from dispatch.

Ned Dorneget, who was currently sitting at Anthony DiNozzo's desk, raised his eyebrows in inquiry.

"You too Dorneget!" Gibbs said

Ned jumped up immediately and grabbed his gear. He tried to keep his smile contained. He knew he was no Anthony DiNozzo and the team was worried about Tony, but Ned was getting out into the field, a member of the legendary Leroy Jethro Gibbs team. He was walking on air.

"Where are we going Boss?" Tim McGee asked as the four Agents made their way to the elevator.

"Dead female Petty Officer in Alexandria. Possible domestic dispute." Gibbs replied

The call took up the rest of their day.

The four Agents returned to the naval yard at 7pm. Gibbs decided the reports could wait. They needed confirmation from Ducky regarding the Petty Officer's demise anyway. He told his team to head home. Before he left he called Tobias Fornell.

"Fornell" he answered

"Hey Tobias…anything on your end regarding DiNozzo?"

"I don't have any new information, Jethro."

"That's what I figured. Nothing new here either. I am going to check with Kat. I'll call if she had any luck."

"I figured she would have called you already if she did, Jethro."

"We agreed we would not discuss the issue on the phone so I will be getting the information when I get home."

"Understandable" Fornell agreed "I hope she was successful."

"Well, if you don't hear from me you'll know she wasn't."

Gibbs hung up.

When Gibbs arrived home at 8 pm he found Katherine waiting for him. She had cooked them dinner and had been keeping it warm. She prepared them each a plate and sat down at the kitchen table. Gibbs grabbed them each a beer from the fridge.

"Thanks for having dinner ready Kat." He said "I don't think I have had lamb stew and collard greens in decades."

She laughed and said "My pleasure Jethro. It has been decades since I cooked lamb stew for anyone."

They ate in companionable silence. Gibbs spoke first.

"No luck with Tony, huh?"

"Actually" she looked disappointed "I was able to reach him this morning right after you left."

Gibbs sat forward looking excited for a moment but realized she did not sound enthusiastic.

"I reached him in his dream and he knew who I was, Jethro! I asked him, no, I commanded him to tell me where he was and he hesitated and questioned me! Before it got any further he was awakened 'cause the connection ended abruptly."

Gibbs had to chuckle hearing about Tony's reaction. It figured he would have responded like that.

Gibbs observed Katherine was not amused. Gibbs knew the situation was really serious and he was worried about Tony but his gut at that moment reassured him that he would find Tony in time.

He reached out and placed his hand on her arm and squeezed.

"Thank you for trying, Katherine. Thank you for being here and thanks for the meal and the company."

Katherine smiled at him and said "We will find him Jethro."

"I know we will." He answered and he truly believed what he said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Earlier that day**

Tony left Sacred Grounds and headed back to his motel. He retrieved the backpack from the trunk of the Buick and went into his room. He took out the sepia photograph and went to the Motel lobby. He asked the desk clerk to make a copy for him. The young clerk was happy to be of assistance.

Tony folded the photo in half, separating Gibbs and Fornell from Katherine and Ezra, and slid it into his back pocket. He placed the original photo back into the bible and then returned everything to the trunk of the car. He pulled out his digital camera and put his sunglasses on. He was within walking distance to the cemetery and the archives. He decided to go the cemetery first.

He entered the small office at the cemetery entrance.

He was greeted by a young man who reminded him of a grown Opie Taylor from the Andy Griffith Show.

Tony almost said "You look just like Ron Howard" but decided to keep that comment to himself.

He found the clerk very helpful when he asked for the burial coordinates of Captain Ezra Culpepper and the men of the 61st Volunteer infantry. The clerk looked thoughtful as he entered the information into the office computer.

"Captain Culpepper…hmm…yes, here is the information! It is pretty close to this office actually. Let me get you a map."

Tony watched as the clerk circled an area on the map and then drew a star with the words "You are here". He then drew a line between the star and circle. Handing the map to Tony he said:

"If you need further assistance please let me know!" He smiled at Tony

Tony glanced at the clerks name tag and said "Thanks Henry."

As Tony turned to leave, Henry spoke up "Excuse me sir, would you mind signing our guest book?"

Tony hesitated. He thought about saying no but it might look strange if he did.

"Sure!" he said with more enthusiasm than he felt.

Henry turned the book towards him and handed Tony a pen.

Tony signed the book as: A. Donato

He also filled in Washington D.C. as his home town. He left the comments section blank.

He turned the book back to Henry, who smiled and shook his head up and down in pleasure that Tony had complied with his request.

As Tony headed up the path towards the grave site he was unaware that Henry's face had changed from helpful and friendly to knitted brows of suspicion. Henry picked up his phone and placed a call. He watched Tony walk up the path as the phone line rang. When the phone was picked up he said:

"Tell Father someone is here asking about Ezra."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tony found Ezra Culpepper's headstone first. It was larger than the others around it.

"_Must be due to his rank"_ Tony thought.

To the left was the tombstone of T.C. Fornell.

Tony looked to the stone on the right of Culpepper and he felt his breath hitch.

Tony was surprised how emotional he felt when he saw the tombstone read:

"L.J. Gibbs B. 1841 D. 1863 Sharpshooter 61st Infantry"

He placed his hand on the eroded stone and the gravity of how long Gibbs has been alive really hit him.

"_Boss, you fought in the frickin' Civil War!"_ he thought amazed _"You were a sharpshooter and then what? Where did life take you? You left with your friends. Where did you go? "_

Tony stared at the tombstone for a while longer and then took some photos of the three graves. He knew he would never use the evidence against Gibbs. He laughed to himself as he took photos of Fornell's grave. He could use those against Fornell if he ever found the FBI accusing him of murder yet again.

As Tony made his way back to the cemetery entrance he noticed Henry standing at the window staring at him. Tony could see an older man was standing next to Henry. This man had a thick head of silver hair. His hair was slicked back and fell to his shoulders. He had side burns that made Tony think he may be a Civil War re-enactor.

Tony was a movie enthusiast. Everyone who knew him knew that about him. What they may not know is that since he started as a Police Officer he always remembered suspects by associating them to actors or characters the actors may have played. It helped his memory when he had to recall details of the person or persons of interest in various cases he may be on.

If he had to associate the older man with an actor he would say he looked like Slim Pickens from the movie "Blazing Saddles" or "Dr. Strangelove".

Both men looked so intense, Tony felt compelled to give them a wave.

They did not return the gesture. Tony had his sunglasses on so he knew they could not see he was staring back at them. These men were acting really weird. Tony felt the hair on the back of his neck stand straight up as he passed them. He tried to shake it off.

Another movie reference popped into his head.

"Children of the Corn"

That is what their stares reminded him of.

He decided to turn around to face them.

When he did they were gone.


	20. Chapter 20

**Into the Fold Chapter 19**

Tony walked the half mile to the Gettysburg Visitors Center and Museum. He tried not to be freaked out by his last encounter with the "Opie" and "Slim" lookalikes. Henry had seemed genuinely friendly but Tony was quite aware how small town residents were naturally suspicious of outsiders.

"_You'd think they'd be used to outsiders in a tourist town."_ He thought as he walked

The docents and employees of the Visitor center obviously enjoyed outsiders.

Tony had paid the entrance fee and was greeted by an older lady in period dress of 1863. The only modern item was her name tag that said "HELLO! My name is Ginny".

"Hi Ginny" he greeted her

"Welcome, young man!" she responded heartily "How can I be of assistance today?"

Tony noted she had a very kind face and charming smile.

"Well, I was wondering if you could direct me to the archives section."

"The archives are near the back of the center. If you follow the path to the left it will take you directly there. To the right and just left of the cyclorama is the bookshop and cafeteria."

Tony was amused as he watched her use hand gestures to direct him. He wondered if she had worked as a flight attendant at one time. He smiled, holding in the desire to laugh at her uniformed movements.

He thanked her and as he was heading to the left he heard her say:

"Oh! Young man! Don't forget to check out our current exhibit."

He turned towards her with a raised eyebrow. Seeing his interest was piqued she added excitedly:

"It's called "1863 Innovation". It is very interesting!"

"Thanks Ginny, I will make sure I check it out." he said

She beamed at him and then headed towards a small group of tourists that had just entered.

Tony checked in with the clerk at the archive desk. He was given access to the public area of the archives. There were several computers that provided access to everything on line. The clerk gave him a short tutorial on how to search for any information he may be looking for. The clerk then advised him if he needed additional reference material to ask. Some original documents were available upon request.

Tony sat at a computer and in the search line he typed "Culpepper's 61st Infantry Volunteers".

_Nothing Found_

Tony went on to search for Ezra Culpepper, T.C. Fornell, Katherine Maddox, and L.J. Gibbs

_Nothing Found_

Tony tried a lot of various combinations but still there was nothing of reference in the computer archive.

Frustrated he returned to the archive desk and found the clerk that had helped him earlier was gone.

In his place was "Slim", from the Cemetery.

Tony felt his senses heighten. Something weird was going on. He wasn't sure how he should play this. He would take it slow and see how this man reacted to the questions he had.

DiNozzo smile in full bloom he said "Hi! I was hoping you could assist me. I have been searching for information on Culpepper's 61st Volunteer Infantry and nothing is coming up. By chance do you have anything from the original archives…..?"

Tony noticed the man had on a name tag as well. It read "HELLO! My name is Ike."

"Ike?"

Ike shook his head no and said "Never heard of 'em and I know just about every infantry unit that fought at Gettysburg."

Tony knitted his brows and said "I was just out at the National Cemetery visiting the graves and…"

"Don't know what yer talkin' bout!" Ike stated firmly

Tony was at first shocked but then got angry.

"Are you going to tell me that wasn't YOU standing in the window with Henry staring at me as I walked away from Culpepper's grave?"

Ike's eyes darkened and he got a smug look on his face. He crossed his beefy arms and said:

"I don't know what the hell yer talkin' about Kid."

Tony was pissed. He should have walked away then but he was confused and frustrated and he wanted answers. He pulled out the photocopy from his back pocket and unfolding it slapped it down on the counter for Ike to see.

"Captain Ezra Culpepper is on the left. He was Captain of the 61st Volunteer Infantry. He died in 1863."

Tony watched as Ike visibly paled. He snatched up the photocopy and looked around fearfully.

He hissed at Tony:

"WHERE IN THE HELL DID YOU GET THIS!?"

Tony realized he had played this situation incorrectly. He reached out to take the copy back but Ike ripped it to shreds.

"Hey!" Tony started to protest but Ike stomped out from around the desk and got in Tony's face. Tony backed up as Ike moved forward. He pushed Tony back against a wall and venomously said:

"Listen up boy….you need to leave Gettysburg, you hear me?!" he said as he poked Tony in the chest with his index finger.

Tony decided to defuse the situation instead of breaking the bastards hand and busting him for attacking a Federal Agent. Besides, Tony wasn't on official business for NCIS.

"Whoa!" He put up his hands in a surrender position "Just trying to get some information for a book I'm writing Ike! No need to be hostile."

Ike took a step back but Tony could feel his heated breath on his face. He almost told Ike he needs a breath mint but decided that might rile him up even more.

"You need to leave!" Ike said pointing at the exit.

Tony realized he should get out of there. He looked at his watch. It was close to 4pm. He said to Ike:

"Okay…I am going to leave the archives but I am going to look around at the exhibits a bit and then I'll be out of your hair…alright?"

Ike shook his head in the affirmative as he pointed at the exit. Tony walked away. He turned around, every second or so. He wanted to make sure he was not being followed by Ike. His last view of Ike was seeing him on the phone. He was talking animatedly. Tony had a pretty good idea he was the subject matter of the conversation.

Tony decided he should get out of there as soon as possible. He was just passing the exhibits when something caught his eye. It was a Sharps Rifle favored by both the Union and the Confederacy during the Civil War.

Tony thought of Gibbs as he scanned the caption under the pristine weapon.

_***"The Sharps made a superior sniper weapon of greater accuracy than the more commonly issued muzzle-loading rifled muskets. This was due mainly to the higher rate of fire of the breech loading mechanism and superior quality of manufacture. Some Civil War-issue carbines had an unusual feature: a coffee mill in the stock."**_

Tony laughed at the thought of Gibbs starting his sniper career in 1863. He wondered if the coffee mill addition helped develop Gibbs addiction to the bean.

He would have to remember to ask his boss. Tony realized he missed Gibbs. He thought about calling him and just laying all his questions on the line. It was that mind control thing Gibbs could do that really scared Tony.

Tony also had to admit Ike's behavior had him very interested in the developing mystery of Captain Culpepper and the Vampires of Gettysburg. What did Ike know? What was Henry's deal? He figured he would ask Rebecca about Henry and Ike. Perhaps she knew them.

It then dawned on Tony that Ezra might be alive and actually still living in Gettysburg. Maybe that is why Ike was so weird when he saw the photocopy. Tony felt a chill travel up his spine at that thought. If Ezra was still here would he still be in touch with Gibbs, Fornell and Katherine?

"_GRRRRRR"_ Tony thought….he still had so many questions.

As Tony left the museum he saw Henry standing near an old truck. He was parked across the street and he tried to hide when Tony appeared.

"_Great!"_ Tony thought

Tony began walking towards his motel. He noticed Henry had got in his truck and was tailing him.

Henry proved to be an amateur.

Tony made his way in and out of several stores using the entrance and then the back exit to his advantage. He lost Henry's tail quickly. At the motel he grabbed his go bag and leaving the motel key on the nightstand he made his way to the car. He removed the backpack and leaving the car behind he made his way to Sacred Grounds using side alleys and backyards.

He looked around and finding the coast clear he entered the coffee house. It was almost 5pm and there were only one or two customers. Tony saw Rebecca chatting with one of her baristas.

He called to her:

"Hey Becks!"

She turned towards him and then looked at the clock near the menu board. She turned back to him with surprise on her face.

"You're early cupcake!"

"_Guess that's my new nickname". _Tony cringed inwardly but rewarded Rebecca with a mega-watt smile just for her.

She excused herself from her employee and made her way over to him. He gave her a kiss on the check and said "I am early and I need a favor."

She looked puzzled but said "Sure….what do you need?"

"Do you mind if I head over to your house and get ready for our date? I had to leave the motel abruptly. I will explain later if you want to hear about it." He looked slightly embarrassed.

She laughed "I don't mind at all. Hang on and I'll go with you."

She spent a few minutes with her employees and then she joined him at the front door. She stepped out on the sidewalk and waited for him. She saw he hesitated, looking up and down the street. When he was satisfied he stepped out and they began the short walk to her place.

"You seemed spooked Tony?" she said with real concern

"I am, kinda." he answered "I have some stuff I want to ask you about."

"Okay….is it Fed stuff?"

"No…uh, not really. More local inhabitants and civil war stuff."

"Right up my alley then!" she said taking his arm in hers as they rapidly approached her home.

Once inside she said "Sit. Tell me what's going on."

Tony cleared his throat.

"Do you know Henry that works at the cemetery? And an older guy named Ike. He works at the…"

"Visitor center…yep, I know both of them. Why?"

"Have you ever heard of a Captain Ezra Culpepper? He commanded the 61st Volunteer Infantry."

She looked thoughtful trying to bring the information up from her memory.

"He sounds familiar. Wait!" she snapped her fingers as the information was recalled.

"He is mentioned as the fiancé of Katherine Maddox, right? From the book I gave you!"

"That's right, Becks! He is mentioned as one of the three that she was seen leaving with two weeks after she supposedly buried him and his friends in the Gettysburg Cemetery."

He watched her scrunch her face in disbelief as she said "Vampires? I don't believe that Tony."

"I know you don't but something weird happened today."

He told her everything that happened to him when he left Sacred Grounds.

Her eyebrows shot up when he mentioned Ike had ripped up the photocopy he had made.

"You have the original sepia photo?"

"Yes"

"Can I see it?"

Tony opened the backpack and removed the bible. He took out the photo and showed it to her.

Rebecca scanned the photo from right to left. She didn't recognize Fornell or Gibbs. She pointed to Katherine and looked at Tony to confirm she knew who this was.

When she gasped seeing Ezra's photo Tony felt a rush of adrenaline go through his body.

"What?! Do you know him?" he asked excitedly

"This can't be Tony!" She shook her head handing the photo back to him like it might burn her hand if she continued to hold it.

"WHAT Becks?! Have you seen this man here in Gettysburg?"

She looked pale and slightly sick as she said more to herself then to Tony "This has to be a descendant. It can't be the same man. The man I know is so much older. "

She looked Tony in the face and said "This looks just like my cousin. You know the religious nut job I told you about? He wrote the book I gave you! This man looks just like a younger Patrick Monroe!"

**A/N-* denotes info from internet. I thought it was pretty awesome the sharps rifle had a coffee mill. I was delighted when I read that. Fits Gibbs so very well! Thanks for all the follows, faves and reviews! Comments are like cyber candy…I could use a sugar fix! **


	21. Chapter 21

**Into the Fold Chapter 20**

"Are you related to the Culpepper's too?" Tony asked curiously

She shrugged and said:

"All the old families from Gettysburg are related somehow, Tony." She said still staring at the photo "I love history but am not really into genealogy."

"I'm not much of a genealogist either." He said as a matter of fact "But I am a pretty good investigator so let's see if we can piece it together. What do you say, Becks?"

She laughed at his enthusiasm and said "Solving a genealogy issue is fine cupcake as long as you remember, I do not believe in vampires!"

"Fair enough." He said.

He pointed at the photo of Ezra and said:

"If this is Ezra Culpepper…and your cousin, Patrick Monroe looks just like him then perhaps Monroe is a descendant of Ezra."

Rebecca shook her head in agreement.

"How old would you say your cousin, Patrick Monroe is?"

Rebecca thought for a minute and said "He would have to be in his 50's I'd say."

"Okay." Tony said then thinking about Katherine's story he'd read earlier that day asked:

"Do you know if you are related to a Dr. Caleb Monroe?"

"No idea Tony, sorry" she said "Who is he?"

"He is the one that accused Katherine Maddox of being a vampire."

He watched as she rolled her eyes.

Rebecca knew she had been a bit spooked seeing the old photo that looked like her cousin. It freaked her out more then she let on to Tony. She was not ready to tell Tony just how fanatical this cousin was and how she really feared the man. He had just always given her the creeps.

They sat in silence for a few minutes.

He spoke first "Perhaps Ezra had a daughter and she in turn married a Monroe?"

"But he was killed in 1863, right?" Rebecca said

"He was. He was engaged to Katherine at the time. She is a Maddox, not a Monroe." He said

"Maybe he had siblings? A sister, maybe, that favored Ezra, married a Monroe and passed on the genetics? Oh, who the hell knows?!" he sighed

Tony was frustrated when he said "I was so hoping to find information at the archives. I don't understand why the information would not be there. I was at the Cemetery and saw the graves. I know they lived and died here."

"The visitors center just opened a few years ago, Tony. They might not have entered all the information into the archives yet."

"You think?"

"I do. I helped a bit with the project a year ago. They relied on volunteers…no budget to pay people to do it. There were rows and rows of boxed information in the basement of the Gettysburg College. The building had been the original hospital. There have been many sightings of residual hauntings in that basement."

It was Tony's turn to roll his eyes but he decided to humor her and added:

"Residual hauntings? Do I even want to know what that crap is about?"

He huffed out his breath as she elbowed him in the ribs.

They shared a laugh and she said "A residual haunting is like a playback of a past event. The apparitions involved are not spirits; they are "recordings" of the event. Many people have taken the elevator down to the basement only to be faced with scenes of a civil war hospital. Doctors and nurses attending the sick and dying, operations to remove shattered limbs with hacksaws and piles of bloody limbs that have been removed trying to save the soldiers life."

Rebecca stopped seeing Tony was turning a light shade of green.

He swallowed and asked "You believe that shit? Have you ever seen that?"

"I do believe in "that shit" and yes, I have seen it. It fascinates me actually." She said crossing her arms

Tony could tell he made her mad.

"Don't be mad, Becks." He said poking her in the side "We are on the same side you know! It's just you believe in ghosts and I believe in bats!"

She laughed and said "Okay Tony. I was going to suggest we dine at the Colonial Dobbin House Tavern tonight but I have a better idea. Would you be okay going back to the Farnsworth House Inn? My Uncle Joe is working and he has connections to the college. I bet we could get in there in the morning and do some research of our own. He might have more info on the Monroe family, too."

"Really! That would be awesome!" Tony said with excitement

"In fact, let me call my assistant manager Maggie and ask her to cover for me tomorrow. We can make a day of it!" Rebecca said

Tony listened to Rebecca confirm that her employee would cover for her tomorrow. As she talked on the phone, Tony thought about the last 24 hours.

He couldn't believe his luck. He had met and bedded this beautiful woman and now she was willing and able to help him find answers he was so desperately seeking.

She hung up the phone and moved back towards the couch. He stood to meet her. She was smiling at him as he moved towards her. She could see the lust in his eyes. He bent down to kiss her. She parted her lips as he pressed his lips gently on hers. He felt her melt into him as he slipped his tongue into her hot mouth.

She allowed him to direct their passion. He pulled back to look her in the eyes, seeking her submission.

Seeing it there he wiggled his eyebrows and said "Wanna work up an appetite, Becks?"

"I would like that very much cupcake." She answered seductively.

She shrieked in shock as he lifted her up and threw her over his shoulder heading towards her bedroom.

She squirmed trying to get away but he held on fast.

He surprised her by tossing her on the bed and crawling up her body, she could tell he was very much in command.

She felt her arousal spike and she ripped at his t-shirt.

"Easy there, my hot little vixen!" Tony said as he pinned her wrists above her head. He leaned in and gave her a deep demanding kiss.

He felt her body tremble as he drew back to look into her eyes. The sexual arousal had stimulated her pupils, leaving the beautiful cornflower blue of her eyes black with desire.

"Relax Becks" he purred into her ear "It's MY turn."

**A/N-I didn't want to stop here but it is late. Hope to have more tomorrow. Have a great day/night wherever you may be reading peeps!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Into the Fold Chapter 21**

_Recap: End of Chapter 18/19 Monday Morning_

_Fourteen miles away, in Emmitsburg, Maryland, an old man was lighting a candle at the Grotto of our Lady of Lourdes. His hand shook as he placed the flame to the wick. He shuddered and felt a sense of fear begin to take over. He pulled back, gasping, as the match fell from his hand. He watched as the flame burned on its journey downward only to be extinguished as it hit the floor._

_He had been discovered._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ezra Culpepper bent to pick up the burnt match.

His thin, withered, aged spotted hand shook as he fumbled to pull the small stick into his grasp.

Objective met, he struggled to stand. His old and decrepit body resisted the movement. It took him several minutes and a lot of pain to get back to his original position.

Breathless, he stood for a few minutes getting his bearings.

He was alone but felt exposed and on display. He knew this was due to the discovery.

He felt a smile break out on his worn and wrinkled face. _He had been discovered!_

He felt a trickle of fear begin to run down his spine with the realization of what this could mean for him.

Feeling lightheaded, he shuffled over to the wing back chair near the fireplace and sat down.

He closed his tired eyes. He focused on his breathing. He opened his eyes and took in his surroundings.

He seemed to see everything in front of him in a new way.

The small but comfortable three room chamber had been his home for more years then he could remember.

He didn't even know what year it was let alone the date or day of the week. Because he never knew when it was a Sunday, he lit a special prayer candle daily to give thanks to all the Saints and send his prayers up for the sinners.

His chamber was under the Stone church that had been erected at the Grotto back in 1805 by the Monroe family. The chamber had been created to house the traveling Priests that made their pilgrimage to the lovely grotto.

The small chamber had a large wood burning fireplace. This was the only source of heat he had. When lit in the winter, the rooms were warm and cozy. In the hot Maryland summers, the rooms remained cool and comfortable. The natural stone of the area created the perfect environment.

He had no natural light in the large room that served as his main living quarters. This was a rectangular room with a large purple velvet couch at one wall with side tables at each end. The floor was wood but plush rugs lay about the room.

There was no electricity in his chamber. There were large beeswax candles on each table and two large candle stands, which held three large pillar candles, at opposite corners of the room.

Two purple velvet wing back chairs were positioned in front of the fireplace. A large round wooden table sat in front of the couch. There was a small table with two chairs that sat in another corner that served as a dining area. There was no kitchen but there was a sink that provided hot and cold running water. There was one cupboard that held 2 of everything: cups, plates, silverware. He had a stash of tea and coffee and sugar.

A large kettle hung next to the fireplace on a steel arm that could be positioned over the open flame.

To the left of the fireplace was a bookcase that housed several versions of the Bible. There were also several volumes of literature in English, French, Latin and Greek. The most current book was dated 1912. To the right of the fireplace was a thick wooden door that had a slot Ezra received his daily meals. A bin of firewood sat next to the door.

The bedroom housed a queen sized bed with luxurious bedding and down pillows. The only source of natural light was in this room. A strip of frosted glass ran at the top of one wall. It ran the length of the room and depending on the time of day, shadows of plants could be seen reflected on the glass. This is the only time Ezra knew if it was night or day. The glass was thick and unbreakable.

The third room was a large bathroom. This was the most modern room in the chamber. While the rest of the chamber had a kind of medieval feel this room had the modern plumbing of the early nineteen hundreds. A claw foot tub, separate stall shower, toilet with chain pull and a free standing sink with mirror. There was also a cupboard that held various towels and toiletries.

Ezra had few clothes but what he did have were hung in the small closet in the bedroom. He had two pair of slippers and built in drawers held generic cotton pants, underwear and shirts. His needs were few and his tastes simple. He had been cloistered away for decades. Denied access to a world that changed daily, he felt himself growing old and stagnant. He was lonely and he was bored. He longed to die but this was something he was also denied.

His only company was Father, whom he saw infrequently, and Father's minions that came to tend to his daily needs. They didn't speak to him unless he commanded they engage in conversation. Unfortunately their response was always "Father commands our silence."

Ezra had not had a drop of human blood in so long he had a hard time remembering the taste of it. He would have never chosen this "life" if he had had the choice. It had been made for him.

He had tried to make the best of it. He missed his friends. He missed his beloved Katherine. He had put God and duty to family ahead of everything else and in doing so lost himself completely.

He raised his aching body out of his chair and made his way to the bathroom. He lit the two candles on the sink and looked at his reflection in the mirror. He recognized his own eyes but the rest of his face was unrecognizable to him. He wondered how old he was. He wondered how long it would take him to just fade away. He knew he could live a long time. That he was not truly immortal, even though he was a vampire, unless he drank human blood.

He knew Father had tried to stop this day from ever happening but here it was.

Someone somewhere had discovered he existed, that he was a vampire.

Ezra Culpepper was filled with hope.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Same Day-Several Hours Later**

Talbot "Digger" Graves had just finished planting the flowers near the Grotto Visitors parking sign when he received the call.

"Henry?" he said answering his cell phone

He heard Henry say "Tell Father someone is here asking about Ezra."

"WHO!?" Graves asked startled

"Some D.C. city dude name of, Donato." Henry responded

"FUCK! Father is going to be pissed, Henry!"

"NO SHIT Digger! Ike just got here. We'll keep an eye on him but we need direction on what Father wants done!"

"I'll talk to him and call you back."

Talbot Graves walked towards the Grotto Visitor center in a bit of a haze.

He hated being the messenger. He feared Father's wrath. They always knew this day might arrive. They had prepared for it but it still caught Talbot Graves off guard. He knocked on the door that held the nameplate "Patrick Monroe".

When he heard a booming voice say "ENTER" he opened the door and stepped inside.

Patrick Monroe sat behind a large mahogany desk. Behind him were pictures of the Grotto taken during various seasons. Monroe was speaking on the phone as he signaled Graves to have a seat in one of the chairs in front of his desk. Graves sat down hesitantly and tried to ignore the one sided conversation in front of him.

"Of course, Monsignor, a visit from the Cardinal would be very welcome! Uh huh….why yes, we would be more then honored!" Monroe looked at Talbot Graves with a happiness he hadn't felt in quite a while.

Graves' stomach churned as Monroe finished up his call.

"Great…please, feel free to call me next week and we will set up the visit. I am very excited his Excellency has chosen our little enclave. Thank you Monsignor…goodbye."

Monroe hung up the phone and smiled at Graves.

"That, Talbot, was Monsignor Monte Torre from the New York diocese. Cardinal Richards wants to visit next month…can you believe that!"

Monroe frowned as Talbot looked around nervously, remaining silent.

"What can I do for you Tal?" Monroe asked in a huff thinking how his employee dare not share in the joy of the moment.

"Um, Father, I just got a call from Henry." He hesitated

"Yes?" he asked

Graves thought it best just to blurt it all out quickly. Looking down at his hands he said:

"Henry called to say someone was asking for directions to Ezra's grave. Some guy named Donato out of D.C. Henry and Ike are keeping an eye on him but want instruction from you on what they should do?"

Silence.

Talbot Graves looked up. He stared directly at Patrick Monroe.

Monroe's face was white as a sheet and his lips were pressed together, hard.

Graves noticed Monroe's hands were clenched and he appeared as if ready to explode.

Instead, Monroe took a deep breath and sat back in his chair. Graves watched his eyes darken and his expression became unreadable.

"Tell the boys to watch this Donato. Find out why he is here, where he is staying and what he wants with the information and report back to me immediately. I want you to go to the cemetery tonight and take care of business there. Dammit! We should have finished that chore a long time ago!"

Talbot Graves stood and hurried to the door.


	23. Chapter 23

**Into the Fold Chapter 22**

Patrick Monroe waited until Talbot Graves left before he allowed his frustration to show.

"SON OF A BITCH!" he yelled at the top of his lungs as he slammed his fists on the desk.

The pain of this action forced him to rein in his emotions and calm himself.

As much as he had prepared for this day, it couldn't have come at a worse time. Cardinal Richards had personally requested a visit to the Grotto next month. That the Cardinal would be gracing them with his presence would be noteworthy enough but he had mentioned he would personally like to say mass at the Grotto. That would put the Grotto on the Catholic Pilgrimage map. The amount of money that notoriety would bring him swirled in Monroe's head.

He left his office and walking across the impressive Visitor's center he tried to prioritize what he needed to do to protect all he had built.

"_I have worked too hard for too many years to have this Vampire shit get in the way now." _He thought as he headed out into the parking area.

As he walked he noted the new flowers Digger had planted. They looked lovely and made the entrance to the Grotto property look beautiful and inviting. Monroe chuckled to himself thinking:

"_It's all in the marketing, especially, when you are selling salvation."_

Monroe walked towards the path that would take him to his private residence. He never got tired walking the Grotto grounds. To him it was heaven on earth and as God had dominion over heaven, Patrick Monroe held dominion over all 3500 acres of the Grotto. He was "Father" to all who worked for him or volunteered their time at this magical place. He knew this place was impressive and he was proud of that fact. Anyone who ventured on the grounds left knowing they had been in a special place.

Many arrived to the property and never left. Monroe felt like a shepherd tending his flock of devotees. He embraced them all. He had created a home for the homeless and a place of worship for the lost.

He had expanded on what had begun in 1804-a small stone church constructed on a beautiful property of woods, fields and gardens.

The Monroe family had settled in Emmitsburg in 1804. The Patriarch, the first Patrick Monroe, and his young wife Ella, homesteaded the property erecting an eight room stone home (Where the current Patrick Monroe now resided) next to a crystal clear stream. The stream ran throughout the property and it was the availability of water that made it the perfect location to settle.

The place where the stream bubbled to life had formed a perfect stone Grotto. Over many years the water had eroded the stone and formed natural rock walls with several pools of clear water. Local Indian legends claimed the waters held healing powers. The first Patrick Monroe was a very religious man. He saw the pools as a natural place for baptism and he set out to convert any heathen or godless man he might find to the Christian faith. He was so involved in the creation of this sanctuary he drove his wife away. She took their five children and moved to the neighboring borough of Gettysburg.

The Monroe children prospered in Gettysburg. They married locally and established an old family line throughout Adams County.

The current Patrick Monroe continued the goals of the first, spreading the word of God and saving souls. The difference between the two was the current Monroe had ventured to rid the world of Vampires.

He had made it his personal crusade.

The only thing he was more devoted to was making money.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Monroe made it to his residence. He was not married so the home was quiet when he entered. He had a housekeeper and a cook but they attended to him in the evening hours. They would tease him that he needed a wife and children.

In his mind he had many children. He had established a seminary on the property. There were dorm rooms and a cafeteria that accommodated his students. They paid for their education and room and board by working the 3500 acres or helping to run the business of "saving souls".

Patrick Monroe went into his home office. Sitting down at his desk he unlocked a hidden drawer. He pulled out an old gold watch with fob that had a brass key attached.

He looked at the inscription on the watch, "To Dr. Caleb Monroe, with love, Mother."

Ella Monroe had given this to her son when he graduated as a Doctor from Gettysburg College. Patrick knew Mrs. Monroe had been so proud of her son that day. It was Caleb that brought to light the vampires in their midst. No one believed him and it had cost Caleb his credibility. His death at Cold Harbor had devastated his mother.

Placing the watch in his pocket he left his home and walked the distance to the Stone Church.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ezra Culpepper was startled when he heard the key turning in the lock. He would have stood up but found he had no strength. He watched as Monroe quickly entered the room and shut and locked the door behind him. Monroe glared at Ezra for a few minutes then looked around the room.

He moved towards the chair opposite Ezra and sat down.

Sitting back casually, Monroe crossed his right leg over his left saying:

"Good afternoon Ezra."

"Hello Father." Ezra replied softly

"How are you feeling, hmm?"

"I feel fine, Father."

"Really? No feeling of fear? No feeling of being exposed?" Monroe said with raised brow

Ezra looked down and to his left but said nothing.

"Have you ever heard of the surname Donato?" Monroe asked his voice demanding and cold

Ezra glanced up saying "No, Father."

"Hmm….interesting." Monroe stated looking down at his manicure.

"A man from Washington D.C. was at the cemetery today asking to see your grave. His last name is Donato. Why do you think he would be looking for you Ezra?"

Ezra just shrugged.

Monroe moved quickly. He kneeled in front of Ezra and yelled "LOOK ME IN THE EYES EZRA!"

Ezra's old watery blue eyes looked up into younger angry blue eyes.

Except for the different emotions, those two pairs of eyes were almost identical.

"You have been discovered haven't you?"

Ezra chose to remain quiet.

Monroe stood and placed his hand on Ezra's cheek. He lifted his head so he could look intently into Ezra's eyes. The movement would have appeared loving and one of concern if there had been another person present to witness it.

"Shall I send you someone willing?"

Father always asked this question of Ezra before he left. Ezra knew father wanted him to drink from a willing human but he just couldn't, so he simply shook his head no.

Monroe sighed, releasing Ezra's chin. He left Ezra exactly as he found him.

Monroe locked the door securely behind him. He wondered how long Ezra could live without human blood. He wondered if he should force him to feed.

He was trying to formulate a plan for that when his cell phone vibrated in his pocket.

He pulled it out cursing himself for even having it on him when he visited Ezra. He had been so careful to alienate Ezra from modern technology.

The caller I.D. confirmed the call was from Ike.

"Hello Ike….do you have information for me?"

"FATHER!" Ike sounded panicked "Donato, that kid from D.C. who was at the cemetery. Well he was just here at the museum and he had a picture of them! All four of them!"

"What are you talking about Ike?" Monroe said slightly angry

"Ezra, Katherine, Tobias and Jethro! The four of them! The same photo Ezra has in his bible!"

Monroe felt his blood turn to ice as he lowered the phone from his ear. He wasn't sure how to respond to this news. He needed to absorb what this could all mean-the good and the bad. Ike's yelling brought him back to reality. As he placed the phone back to his ear he heard:

"What should we do Father?"

"How is it you saw the photo?" Monroe asked patiently

"The kid was searching the computers for info on the 61st. Of course he couldn't find anything but then he came to the desk and asked me about them. I said I had never heard of any of what he was asking when he pulled the photo from his pocket and slapped it down on the counter. He pointed out Ezra and accused me of watching him at the cemetery. I kinda freaked out and ripped up the picture!"

Monroe processed the information asking "Did he say anything, like why he was researching?"

Ike was quiet for a moment then said "He said he was a writer trying to get some information for a book."

"Henry is outside ready to tail him Father!" Ike added

"Good Ike….keep an eye on this kid. I want to know everything you can find out."

Patrick Monroe had made it back to his office at the Visitor's center and was working on arranging the Cardinal's planned visit when Henry called.

"What have you learned Henry?"

"I'm sorry Father, he got away…he was pretty tricky too, like he had done this kind of thing before! I did ask around and found he was staying at the Colton Motel. His name is Anthony Donato and his car is still in the parking lot but he is not in his room. The clerk confirmed he said he was a writer looking for information for a book."

"Okay Henry. Pay the clerk and tell them to call when Donato returns to his room."

Patrick Monroe did not like to travel to Gettysburg but this situation may be the exception.

It appeared he may need to converse with Anthony Donato.

Monroe could be a very patient man.

He had many, many years of practice.


	24. Chapter 24

**Into the Fold Chapter 23**

Tony and Rebecca were both famished as they entered the Farnsworth House Inn two hours later.

They had worked up an incredible appetite. Both of them were aware how well they fit together. If they were able to read each other's thoughts, each would know they prayed not to screw up this great thing between them. If asked how they felt at that exact moment the answer would be _happy_.

Tony looked around the room and saw a man of about 60 years old standing behind the bar. He was a small man but muscular and compact, like a boxer. He wore his hair short. It was gray and thinning on the sides. Tony noticed his nose was crooked, like it had been broken and not reset properly. He was holding a clipboard in one hand and appeared to be taking inventory. Rebecca reached for Tony's hand. She laced her fingers with his, pulling him forward as she walked towards the bar. Tony watched the man put the clipboard on the bar as he walked from behind the bar to meet her. When they came to a stop Rebecca released Tony's hand but not before she gave it an affectionate squeeze.

"Becky!" Joe Monroe greeted his niece with a loving smile and a huge hug. Tony liked him instantly.

"Hey Uncle Joe!" she hugged him back affectionately.

Not waiting for introductions, Joe Monroe looked Tony up and down, sizing him up, then he stuck out his hand for Tony to shake saying "Hi, I'm Becky's Uncle Joe…and you are?"

Smiling widely, Tony grasped Joe's hand and shaking it firmly said:

"Hi Joe, I'm Tony. Tony DiNozzo. Great to meet you! "

"Likewise, Tony! You kids here for dinner?" Joe asked smiling while looking from one to the other.

"We are Uncle Joe" Rebecca said "And we'd like to talk to you after we eat if you have time."

Joe laughed and waved his hand around the room "Not busy tonight so say the word when you are ready and we'll chat! You and Tony sit wherever you want kitten….I'll send Joe Jr. over with menus."

They chose a booth towards the back.

"Kitten?" Tony teased her

"Oh, shut up!" she laughed as her cousin Joe Jr. arrived with menus and water for the two of them.

"Hey Becky!" Joe Jr. greeted her.

Tony noticed that Joe Jr. probably looked just like Joe Sr. would have at 25.

"Hey Joey!" she responded, than introduced Tony.

"Nice to meet you, Tony. I haven't seen my cuz on a date in a very long time." He joked

The men laughed seeing Rebecca's cheeks flush pink.

"Jerks!" she muttered under her breath joining in the laughter.

Joe Jr. got in waiter mode:

"So, the specials tonight are the Rib eye steak with garlic mashed potatoes or we have Atlantic salmon with red pepper polenta. Of course we have the regular menu items, which Becky can describe in detail if you need her to, Tony. She helped come up with most of the items on it."

Tony gave Rebecca an appreciative glance and said:

"I am learning Rebecca is a woman of many talents, Joe."

He yelped as Rebecca kicked him under the table.

Joe Jr. chuckled while shaking his head, he said "T.M.I. Tony!"

Noticing a party of four had arrived, Joe Jr. waved to them while saying to Tony and Rebecca "I'll give you a few minutes to decide. Be right back."

"Your family seems really nice, Becks!" Tony said

"They are great, Tony, I feel pretty lucky actually. The Gettysburg Monroe's are a cool faction. It's the Emmitsburg group you need to avoid."

"Why is that?" he asked

"Let's eat first and talk to Uncle Joe about that? Okay with you?"

"Works for me! I think I am having the rib eye!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dinner was delicious. They talked about anything and everything that did not involve vampires, ghosts or family.

Tony loved Rebecca's sense of humor. She was sarcastic and could dish it out as well as take it. She was self-deprecating and didn't take herself too seriously. He also found they loved the same types of music, both loved to dance and she loved movies, all kinds of movies. She was also a Magnum P.I. and Airwolf fan. Her first car was a 1965 Mustang she could work on herself. She could be both a tiger and a kitten in bed.

Tony chuckled at that last thought not realizing Rebecca had been staring at him while he was deep in thought.

"What?" she asked curiously

He smiled warmly and said with honesty "Are you just a dream?"

She pulled back somewhat shocked at his question.

"A dream? Gosh, I hope so…I'd hate to be a nightmare!" she laughed nervously

He reached across the table and took her hand in his.

"Rebecca" he said seriously "Thank you."

"For what Tony?" she smiled shyly

"For being forward. For putting yourself out there and taking a chance on a stranger. You have made these last few days bearable and really special."

Before Rebecca could respond Joe Jr. was back with the dessert menus.

They skipped dessert but decided on cappuccinos at Sacred Grounds with Uncle Joe in tow.

Rebecca worked her magic at the espresso machine while the two men got to know each other.

Tony was just telling Joe Monroe how he had met Rebecca as she arrived with the three drinks.

"Well, you kids looked like you were having a lot of fun at dinner tonight. I want nothing but happiness for my niece. You seem like a nice kid Tony. I want you both to be happy!" he said lifting his cup to toast them both.

"Thanks Joe" Tony responded

"Yes, thanks Uncle Joe" Rebecca agreed

They sat and drank in a companionable silence then Joe said:

"So, what is it you kids wanted to talk about?"

Rebecca and Tony exchanged looks. They had decided to concoct a believable story to garner Joe Monroe's assistance. Rebecca didn't want to lie to Joe but agreed to keep Tony's Federal Agent status between the two of them. They had agreed Rebecca would start the conversation.

"Tony is here doing research for a book he is writing. He was unable to locate information at the museum archives today and I told him about the boxed info still at the college. I was wondering if we might be able to get in there and go through the information. You know I worked on the project a year ago but no longer have the contact I was working with. I know you are still involved and was hoping you could get us in there tomorrow morning."

Joe Monroe looked at his watch. It was about 9:30 pm. He pulled out his key ring and as he searched for the right key said: "I am off that project starting next week Becky. I raised a stink when the director of the project told our volunteer group they were not going to scan all the documents into the computer system. I was pissed and asked why. He made some crack about "Selective History". I wanted to deck the smug bastard. Anyway, the new group starts Monday. Here is a key to the building and I'll write down the alarm code for you. They have divided the room. Boxes off to the left are to be scanned and the ones on the right will probably be destroyed." He set the key on the table and slid it towards her.

"WHAT?!" Rebecca said with indignation "How can they justify that!"

"There is no justification for the destruction of history. They have been stock piling the "Do Not Scan" boxes for months. You kids should go tonight though. If you wait till tomorrow morning they will limit your access if they give you access at all. The politics is getting thick over there."

Tony was stunned at all Joe had said. He was also stunned at how trusting Joe appeared to be. Joe had not even asked Tony what information he was looking for. He looked at Rebecca and said:

"Would you be willing to go tonight Becks?"

"Sure. I would really like to see what they feel is not worthy of being recorded in the archives."

Picking up the key she said "Before we go, Uncle Joe, I was wondering if you could give us some info on the Monroe family history."

Joe sipped his cappuccino and raised an eyebrow asking "What do you want to know?"

"First, are we related to the Culpepper family? Do you know anything about Caleb Monroe?"

"We are not related to the Culpepper's. I know they were one of the original families that settled here but from what I remember the name died with Reverend Malachi Culpepper. His son died in the battle I think."

"His son was Ezra Culpepper. He was Captain of the 61st volunteer infantry. He did die in 1863 here in Gettysburg." Tony said

"Is this who you are researching Tony?"

"Yes, I am also looking for information on Katherine Maddox, L.J. Gibbs and T.C Fornell."

"The Gibbs and Fornell families were part of the original settlers too. There are no Gibbs or Fornell's left in Adams County that I know of. I know the Maddox family were from Emmitsburg. I believe the Maddox name died out as well." Joe said then added "The name Caleb Monroe sounds familiar. I think he was a Doctor."

"He was" Tony said

Joe thought for a moment. "I do not recollect much else. I know we are related somehow. The Monroe family were originally from Emmitsburg then there was a move to Gettysburg. The only family of ours out in Emmitsburg is that kook cousin, Patrick. That nut job has his tentacles in everything."

"Really? He interfered with my coffee shop a few years ago but what else Uncle Joe?" Rebecca asked

"Son of a bitch is one of the main people behind the "Selective History" project!"

"No way!?" She added, surprised at that revelation.

Joe looked at his watch and said. "If you want to investigate, I would say get going."

As he stood to leave he pulled out a business card from his wallet and taking a pen from Rebecca he wrote down the code. He handed it to his niece and looking at them both said:

"I would get out of there before 7am. Don't worry about security there isn't any except the alarm. There are a lot of old city directories that have been stacked to be destroyed. They list everyone who lived here with their address and their occupation. You may be able to find a lot of information in there."

"Thanks Joe for everything!" Tony said shaking Joe's hand in appreciation.

Joe nodded and said "It was a pleasure meeting you Tony. Take care of our Becky!"

"I will, Sir" Tony smiled, feeling like he was actually answering to Rebecca's Dad.

Rebecca hugged Joe as they headed for the door. He said his goodnights and left.

"Okay! Time for espressos to take on our Scooby Doo adventure!" Rebecca said excitedly.

She put her arms around Tony's waist and gave him a quick kiss. She looked up into his eyes and said "Will you be Fred to my Daphne?"

"Of course." He leaned down and returned her kiss "Better that, then Scooby to your Shaggy."

"Ewe" she said, pulling away and hitting him in the shoulder as she laughed heartily.

Tony watched her brew the shots he knew they would both need to get through the night.

He smiled when she handed him a triple espresso. He could see a series of question marks she had artistically created on the top with the crema.

She brewed up a pot of dark roast to take with them for later. Tony was tired and he knew Rebecca was as well. The positive thing was he would be up all night and could avoid sharing dreams with Gibbs and Katherine.

He sipped the espresso and sighed.

It was going to be a very long night.


	25. Chapter 25

**Into the Fold Chapter 24**

As they exited Sacred Grounds, Rebecca said "Let's head back to my house and get my car."

They walked the short distance in silence. She directed him to follow her behind her house to the free standing garage in the back. Her garage looked like it had originally been a small barn. Rebecca opened the door and flipped on the overhead light. She pulled a canvas covering off the vehicle stored there. Tony was shocked to be faced with a World War II Army Jeep. It had the fold down front window, white star on the hood and along the hood on the driver's side had the number 20497528-S. There was an empty rifle scabbard near the driver's seat for easy access and two jerry cans on the back to carry extra fuel or water.

It was in pristine condition.

"Holy Shit! Is this authentic!" he gasped walking around the vehicle.

"It is and it has a history tied to Gettysburg. Wanna hear it?" Rebecca said with pride

"Absolutely!" he said reaching out to touch it, he pulled back his hand instead and let his arm drop to his side. Rebecca could see he was in awe of the Jeep.

As she folded up the canvas and stored it off to the side she educated him:

"This is a 1943 Army Jeep that was owned by then General Dwight D. Eisenhower. I got it from my Dad. He is a mechanic by the way. He bought it at a local auction as a gift when I graduated college. He and I are both Civil War and World War II history nuts."

"Anyway, this Jeep was with Eisenhower in the European campaign during World War II but was shipped back for him after the war. It was housed here, in Gettysburg, when he and his wife Mamie bought a local farm and settled here. When he was President the farm here in Gettysburg was like Camp David. He entertained so many famous heads of states, like Charles De Gaulle and Khrushchev. He drove them around in this jeep! Just think if this Jeep could talk, Tony!"

Tony reached out and ran his hand over the number on the hood as Rebecca joined him saying "The two-zero at the beginning of this number indicates it is a jeep used for reconnaissance."

Tony beamed at her saying "Are you going to drive us to the College in this?"

"Well, yeah, it is the only car I own." She laughed climbing into the driver's seat.

"Then the two-zero is appropriate. We are definitely on a reconnaissance mission!"

"Get in!" she patted the passenger's seat

He moved with a certain reverence towards the passenger's side. When he sat down he felt his body tingle with excitement. Just thinking about who in history may have sat there before him made him shudder.

He buckled his seat belt as he looked around the dash board. He laughed as he reached out and touched her MP3 player. He noted she had speakers in the back.

Turning towards her he said "Isn't this sacrilegious?" pointing at the MP3 player.

"I love history and am usually a purist, cupcake…but a girl's gotta have her tunes!"

She slipped the key into the ignition and pumped the choke a few times. As she turned the key Tony noticed her key ring was a set of dog tags. He reached out to touch them.

"My Dad's" she said "from Vietnam."

He sat back as she engaged the clutch. The Jeep sputtered a bit and then shot forward.

Tony was glad they had taken their jackets. It was a crisp night as they hit the road towards the college.

Rebecca reached over and hit play on her MP3 player. Tony was delighted when Black Dog by Led Zeppelin began to play. He turned to her and she met his eyes. In perfect unison they quoted a line from the movie "Fast Times at Ridgemont High":

"**When it comes down to making out, whenever possible, put on side one of Led Zeppelin IV."**

They both got wide eyed and rolled with laughter. Tony reached over and grabbed her hand. He sat back and enjoyed the cold air flow over his body. She removed her hand to shift but took his hand back into hers as soon as she could. His hand felt warm as she held it. She glanced over at him from time to time. He had his eyes closed and he was smiling. She had not known him long but she would say that Tony DiNozzo was content. She sighed realizing she felt the same way.

They reached their destination quickly and as Rebecca stopped and turned off the engine Tony asked:

"Is that the building we are going to search?"

"It is. That's Pennsylvania Hall. It is the oldest building on the campus. It has been around since 1832. The cupola at the top has recently been restored. There is a phenomenal view from there."

She climbed out of the Jeep saying "I have the coffee. Are you ready to go?"

He shook his head yes and climbed out. They held hands as they walked towards the building. Rebecca noticed Tony was on high alert, scanning the area for security. It was a quiet night and there was no one to be seen.

"Is this were your residual haunting crap took place?" he said it with amusement

She would not be riled.

"Yes this is the building where the phenomenon is seen. Would you like me to quote from my book?" she said sarcastically

"Go for it!" he said squeezing her hand.

"Alright!" she said clearing her throat she began:

"**One of the foremost authorities and authors on the ghosts of Gettysburg relates one of the area's most gruesome experiences. Pennsylvania Hall at Gettysburg College has been the site of many Civil War era ghost encounters, but perhaps none can compare to what two college administrators saw one night.**

**Over one hundred years previous, the building had been used as a field hospital for many of the fierce battle's wounded. But on this night, as the two administrators were taking the elevator from the fourth floor down to the first, the long-ago nightmare wasn't even on their minds.**

**Inexplicably, the elevator passed the first floor and continued on to the basement. When the doors opened, the administrators could scarcely believe their eyes. What they knew to be storage space was replaced by a scene from the hospital: dead and dying men were lying about on the floor; blood-covered doctors and orderlies were rushing about chaotically, trying desperately to save their lives. No sound emanated from the ghastly sight, but both administrators saw it clearly.**

**Horrified, they frantically pushed the elevator button to close the doors. As the doors closed, they said, one of the orderlies looked up and directly at them, seeming to see them, and with a pleading expression on his face."**

Tony didn't believe in ghosts but looking at the imposing American Greek Revival building in front of him he felt a chill run up his spine.

"You have seen the same thing?" he asked

"Yes" she said "My experience was similar but I had more of a sensory experience."

"Sensory?"

"Yes, where the administrators could see the scene but not hear anything, I saw and heard. I could also smell gun powder, sweat and blood. It was terrifying to me but also absolutely fascinating!"

"I have seen so many weird unexplained things at night and even during the day at different locations around town. The battlefield locations are hot spots for activity for obvious reasons." She added enthusiastically.

They reached the door and before taking out the key Rebecca and Tony looked around. Coast clear, she unlocked the door and they stepped inside. A recording told them they had 90 seconds to enter the code. Rebecca completed it in less than 60. She led him towards the elevator.

"Becks? Do you think you could give me a tour of some of them? I would definitely like to see Devil's Den and the Round Tops again."

"Sure Tony! I would love too! If we aren't too tired at daybreak I'll give you the "morning dew" tour."

"Morning dew?" he asked

"It's called that because early morning, when the sun is just coming up, the rays of the sun shine on the dew covering the fields. They literally look like sparkling diamonds scattered about. It is quiet and peaceful and beautiful. It is really hard to believe that so much death and destruction ever took place there."

"We will have to stay well caffeinated then! I would really like to see what you just described!"

The elevator door opened and they got on. Rebecca pushed the B for basement. Tony had to admit when the doors opened he was slightly disappointed that he was only looking into a big basement loaded with boxes stacked across from each other lining the length of the walls.

He wondered if being with Rebecca would make him privy to the supernatural things she had described. He knew she was firmly convinced that what she had experienced was real. He believed that she believed so he accepted it. Besides he had a feeling he would never be able to convince her Vampires were real so he wasn't even going to try.

They stepped into the basement and Rebecca turned on the complete bank of overhead lights. There had only been a few overheads lit when the elevator doors first opened. The shadows that the lack of lighting had created actually made the room appeared sinister but with full lighting it was just another cluttered room. The room smelled of old paper-musty and dusty and worn.

"Where do you want to start?" Rebecca asked

"Well Joe said the stuff to the right is the "Do Not Scan" stuff so I say I'd like to start there. Maybe check out the city directories?"

"Sounds good! There are desks at the end and a copy machine if you need it."

They split up and began to pull boxes and books that were marked with a specific year. Tony pulled a box from 1863 and the two directories from that same year. He carried them towards the end of the room and sat at a desk. He thanked Rebecca when she set down a cup of the coffee she had brought for them. She sat at another desk and began to peruse the information she had grabbed. They settled in and began to read. During the first hour, the only sound around them was the ticking of a wall clock, the buzz of the overhead lights and the sound of paper pages being turned.

The box didn't contain much. There was a list of casualties from several locations around the town but Tony didn't find anything on the people he was searching for. He listened, amused, as Rebecca muttered to herself. She was bitching under her breath not understanding why the information she was reading wasn't deemed significant enough to be scanned. He looked at her and thought she looked really cute when she was frustrated and angry. He was just happy not to be the source of her current mood.

He opened the directories and scanned for Fornell, Gibbs and Culpepper. He was surprised to find that Gibbs father was a carpenter. Tony wondered if this is why Gibbs loved working with wood. Fornell's father was the local blacksmith and of course Ezra's father was the local Reverend. Tony found something Rebecca might find interesting.

"Hey Becks! Did you know that Ezra's dad was the preacher that built the church you are using for Sacred Grounds?"

She looked up interested "No, I didn't know that. What was his name again?"

"Malachi Culpepper." Tony answered

"Huh?" she looked curious for a minute and then returned to what she was reading.

Tony closed the book and sipped his coffee. He thought about Ike's reaction to the photo. If he didn't have any luck with these documents he would search out Ike and question him and Henry too. He thought he would also travel to Emmitsburg to see Patrick Monroe.

He stretched and said "I could use a break. How about showing me the view? Let me give you a few lip locks on the roof. That work for you?"

She looked over the stack of papers she had spread out before her and stifling a yawn said

"That is a plan I can live with. Let's go!" she stood and grabbed his hand.

They reached the cupola and stepped out onto the veranda. The view was everything she had said.

"Wow! This view is incredible!" Tony said as he pulled her into his arms. He held her from behind and rested his chin on her head. They stood there for a while keeping each other warm, enjoying the beauty of the night. He turned her around and kissed her tenderly. She returned his kiss with a controlled passion. They both knew they still had a lot of research to do so they kept it to a few kisses only.

They broke apart and Rebecca yawned again. Tony looked at her with concern.

"You're really tired Becks." he stated "I know you got less sleep then me. Do you want to take a nap while I search?"

"I'll be ok Tony, thanks." She said "The cold air is helping me. I wish I had brought the coffee with me."

"I'll go get it!" he volunteered

"Want me to go with you?"

"Nope, you relax up here and I'll be right back."

"Thanks" she said leaning up to kiss him

She watched him walk back towards the elevator. She returned to admiring the view.

Tony felt dead on his feet as he rode the elevator to the basement. He rubbed his eyes and stretched. He was in the middle of a yawn when the elevator door opened into chaos.

The smell of death and screams of people in pain assaulted him. He was standing in a modern elevator but the scene in front of him was just as Rebecca described. He was looking at a makeshift hospital and there was blood everywhere. He could smell gun powder, sweat, blood and he felt a barrage of fear. Not his own fear but the fear of all those suffering or tending to the suffering in the room.

His curiosity got the best of him and he stepped off the elevator into the action. People in period dress of the Civil War moved around him but he knew they didn't see him. Men being moved on stretchers towards operating tables as sheets covered the dead as they were stacked in a corner of the room. He watched in horror as men were held down as they had limbs sawed from their bodies. Arms, legs, feet were piling up around the tables as surgeons completed their gory task.

Tony fought the bile that threatened to make an appearance from his throat.

He turned around and could see the opened elevator door. He stumbled back trying to get out of there when he saw Gibbs. He was as he appeared in the photo Tony had found at Jack's with the exception that this Gibbs was in living color. Gibbs looked stressed as he leaned over a man lying on a table. He was holding the man's hand and brushing the light brown hair back from the man's forehead. Gibbs uniform was supposed to be blue but appeared black with all the blood that was covering him.

Tony moved closer. He heard Gibbs begging the man not to die. Gibbs eyes glistened with unshed tears.

"_God he looks like a kid!" _Tony thought, mesmerized by what he was seeing.

Tony looked down and saw the man Gibbs was talking to was Ezra Culpepper. Culpepper was in bad shape. He had taken a minnie ball to the throat and the blood flow could not be stopped. Gibbs appeared to have held his hand over the wound trying to help.

Tony was caught off guard as Fornell approached accompanied by Katherine Maddox. Katherine gasped as she took in Ezra's wounds. She looked at Gibbs and Tony heard him say.

"Save him Katherine! Please!"

It was weird to hear Gibbs beg.

Tony saw her look around like she didn't want to be overheard and she whispered "I want to Jethro but he must be able to verbally accept the gift!"

They all looked down into Ezra's eyes, including Tony. Tony could see that the life was fading from Ezra's blue eyes. He was gazing between Gibbs and Katherine. His eyes looked like he was pleading but Tony wasn't sure what he was trying to convey.

Gibbs grabbed Katherine's arm leaving a bloody handprint as he pleaded "Katherine! I accept your gift on his behalf. I speak for Ezra and say save his life, PLEASE!"

"I love him too, Jethro" she said quietly

She leaned down and kissed Ezra's forehead then she moved his head to the side and leaned into his neck. Tony watched as Gibbs and Fornell leaned in to block Katherine's actions. When it was safe she bared her fangs and sunk them into Ezra's neck. It didn't take long. Tony saw the life leave Ezra's eyes. He was dead.

As Gibbs and Fornell looked around the room Tony noticed that both men bore fang marks on their necks already. He wondered when Katherine had turned them. Tony watched in fascination as Katherine bit her own wrist and when the blood flowed she lowered her bleeding arm to Ezra's lips. The blood pooled in his mouth but within minutes the light appeared reborn in those dead blue eyes. He grabbed her wrist and drank like a man dying of thirst. Katherine soothed him whispering to him to drink and then to rest.

Tony was overwhelmed by everything he was witnessing. He wondered if he had fallen asleep and he was dreaming all of this.

He tried to make his way back to the elevator when he heard a man yelling as he pushed through the crowded room.

"Where is my son? Ezra! Where are you son?"

Tony realized he was seeing Malachi Culpepper. Ezra was the spitting image of his father. Malachi Culpepper was near hysterics searching for his son.

"Reverend Culpepper! He is over here sir!"

"Dr. Monroe! Where is my son?" Dr. Caleb Monroe took the Reverend's arm and began to guide him over to where Ezra lay.

Tony watched as Fornell and Gibbs panicked seeing the Reverend approaching them. They shared a brief look with Katherine and the two men hurried away, Reverend Culpepper did not see them leave.

Katherine greeted the Reverend with tears in her eyes.

"He is gone." She hugged the Reverend tightly.

Tony watched the grief and sadness overtake the man in Katherine's arms. He was sobbing uncontrollably as Tony turned and hurried to the elevator.

Tony blindly pushed every button on the wall of the elevator. As the doors closed he sank to the floor, feeling completely overcome with emotion at what he had just witnessed.

When the elevator door opened he heard Rebecca say "It took you long enough!"

"Tony?" TONY!" she rushed to him.

She sat down next to him and pulled him into an embrace.

"You're trembling Tony! What's happened!?"

"I…I….I'm not sure what just happened Becks."

She thought he may be going into shock. She pulled back to look him in the eyes and said:

"You saw it didn't you?"

He looked her in the eyes and he slowly shook his head up and down.

She pulled him in for another hug.

She sat with him allowing him to cling to her.

She would be his anchor as he wrapped his mind around his new reality.

**A/N-Bold lines indicate sections I did not write. I just borrowed them FYI.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Into the Fold Chapter 25**

When Tony realized he was being clingy he pulled back from Rebecca. He was embarrassed as he grinned at her saying:

"Sorry, Becks, I have to admit I was hoping to see what you saw but was not really mentally prepared for the experience."

"What did you see?" she asked

He described what had happened tailored to her experience. He left out her relative Caleb Monroe, Gibbs, Fornell, Katherine and the Culpeppers's. He did not even know what she would say if he said "Well, I saw my vampire boss and his vampire friends turning Ezra Culpepper into a vampire."

She hugged him and asked "Do you want to call it a night or go back and try again?"

He stood up and pulled her up with him.

"I'd like to continue if you don't mind?"

"I'm game!" she said

When they reached the basement they both held their breath as the door opened. It stood as they had originally found it. They returned to their separate desks. Rebecca smiled at Tony as she sat down and resumed reading the papers she had selected.

Tony sat down looking around the room. He was still unnerved. He wondered what type of phenomenon allowed that view back in history and why of all people did he see the ones he was searching for?

Was it random? Was there some unseen force at work? Was he just sleep deprived or insane? He chuckled at that last thought. He caught Rebecca checking to see if he was okay. He nodded towards her, as he got up and went back to the stack of boxes. He dug around, opening then closing several of them until he got to the bottom of a pile. This last box, when he turned it around, was marked "Journals/Letters". It also had instructions written in red that said "Destroy/Incinerate".

Tony's natural curiosity was piqued at that. He picked it up and carried it towards his desk. It was heavy and when he opened it he found it full of bound journals in a variety of sizes and a lot of correspondence. He pulled the letters out and placed them on the desk. He stacked the journals next to the letters saying to Rebecca:

"Look at all these Becks. They are all slated for destruction."

"What the hell?!" she exclaimed as she hurried over to his desk, picking up a leather bound journal, opening it to see what it would reveal.

She scanned through the first one and then picked up another and then another, shaking her head in disbelief that these civil war journals were destined to be destroyed, when they should all be kept for posterity.

Tony finished stacking the last of the journals finding a hand written note at the bottom of the box.

He pulled it out and read it out loud:

"Journals/letters collected from Battle of Gettysburg, Devil's Den and surrounding woods- 61st Volunteer Infantry."

"BINGO!" Tony exclaimed excitedly

"What exactly are you looking for, Tony?" Rebecca asked

Tony wondered how much he should disclose. He had a gut feeling he needed to protect Rebecca. He couldn't really explain the feelings; he just knew he needed to shelter her.

"Well, as you know, I am searching for information on L J Gibbs and TC Fornell. They were friends of Ezra Culpepper and Katherine Maddox. I would like to find the connection between Caleb Monroe and the vampire lore regarding Katherine Maddox. So, anything mentioning these key people would be of interest to me."

"Why?" she asked, finally

He sighed and said "Becks, you don't believe in vampires so I am not even going to try and explain from that angle. I am searching for answers to questions that have recently been presented to me. Ike's reaction to the photo and the similarities between Ezra Culpepper and Patrick Monroe has me very curious. I am not sure how or if these letters and journals have the answers but if you could help me search for the people I have mentioned and any pertinent information about Ezra and the 61st. Of course any direct vampire info would be great."

She shoved him playfully and laughed "You and the vampire stuff! This isn't fed stuff at all is it?"

He didn't respond. She saw sadness in his eyes and he looked exhausted. She realized he was seeking something important to him. She set aside her prejudices and said "I will help you Tony." She grabbed a stack of letters and a few journals and sat at her desk.

They spent the next few hours going through the journals and correspondence. They read aloud from various entries they came upon that might interest the other. Much of what they read was of the mundane day to day boredom that came waiting around to engage in the act of war.

Tony saw Rebecca tear up at some of what she was reading. He knew how she felt. The person writing the letter or journal entry poured all their emotions into it. They wrote with the knowledge it may be the last thing that represented their existence in the world.

Tony found references to Gibbs and Fornell but nothing written by them. The information did not reveal anything to help in Tony's quest.

The one constant they found was Captain Ezra Culpepper was highly regarded by the men who served under him. Rebecca and Tony read passages from letters and journals that sang the praises of Captain Culpepper. He appeared to be kind and loyal and a very effective leader.

One journal stated Ezra Culpepper had defied his father to form the volunteer infantry. The journal described an eyewitness account of a falling out between father and son. The journal also mentioned "Jethro and Tobias came to the Captain's defense". The writer of the journal, Travis Jensen, also commented that Gibbs, Fornell and Culpepper had been childhood friends. There was no mention of Katherine Maddox.

It was 4:30 am when Tony said "From everything I have read, Captain Culpepper was a capable leader and well respected. I do not know why your cousin Patrick has such an issue with the 61st. I wonder why he thinks their story should fade from history."

Rebecca nodded and said "Would you think less of me if I told you I want to take this box with us when we leave? I think I would like to tell the story of the 61st. I mean, if he prevents the documentation from being scanned and he won't even keep the originals, what's the harm right? I guess it would be stealing but I would like to think I am "saving" history."

"I think that is a great idea actually. Let me pack it up." Tony said as he began to place the journals and letters back in the box he added "Anything else you want to procure from the "Do not scan" pile?"

She frowned and said "I would love to take it all but think I am pushing it with this one box. I am going to lodge a formal complaint with the Gettysburg Historical Society against my cousin. This is ridiculous and unforgivable." She added pointing at the pile to be destroyed.

"Becks, I was thinking about heading over to Emmitsburg and talking to your cousin later this afternoon. Would you want to go with me?"

Tony saw a look of alarm cross her face as she shook her head no. She actually looked scared.

"Do you have to go see him, Tony?" She tried not to whine.

"What is it about him that scares you so much?" Tony asked

She sighed heavily and said:

"He runs the Grotto of Our Lady of Lourdes, which is a beautiful property. He helps the poor and homeless and is very influential in the community. He is outgoing and charismatic but he reminds me of Jim Jones of the People's Temple or David Koresh, leader of the Branch Davidian's. He has lots of people of all ages living on the Grotto grounds. They are supposed to be studious disciples but are more like slaves devoted to "his" vision, whatever that vision may be at the moment. They actually call him "Father" like he is a supreme being or something. I think he is just a money grubbing, religious hypocrite control freak and being in his presence makes my skin crawl!"

"Hmm…so how do you really feel?" He said seriously, and then laughed when she looked angry.

"Ok, I get it! It sounds like he has a personal agenda, Becks. I will pay him a visit myself later after the "Morning Dew "tour, if you are still up for that."

"I am up for the tour but we need to get some espresso first!"

"Of course! Then after that tour I see breakfast, awesome sex and some sleep on my "to do" list.

Rebecca smiled mischievously at him and said "I am on your "to do" list?"

"Well, of course you are! Top of the list in fact!" he leaned down and kissed her lightly.

"Hmmm…I like that list cupcake! I am happy to be a part of your plan, with the exception of seeing my cousin."

"I can work with that." Tony said as he started to put back all the documents and boxes he had gone through.

It took them about an hour to make it look like the "Do not scan" pile had never been touched. Tony carried the box Rebecca wanted along with the 1863 city directories he had been looking at out to her Jeep as she re-set the alarm.

She started her vehicle and they headed back to Sacred Grounds.

They did not notice that they had been observed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was almost 6 am when they arrived at the coffee café. Tony carried the box and directories from the Jeep into the café. Rebecca secured them in her office as her employees began to arrive for their morning shift.

Rebecca's Assistant Manager, Maggie, greeted them with a friendly smile as Rebecca introduced Tony.

"You two look beat!" she exclaimed

"We are" Tony agreed

"Hey Mags, would you make us a couple of bagels and fill this with dark roast? I am taking Tony on the dew tour." She said as she handed Maggie her thermos.

"Oh, sure Becky! Tony, you are gonna love the tour…it is by far my fave!" She said enthusiastically

"Sunrise will be upon us in about 30 minutes so we can eat our bagel and have an espresso first." Rebecca said as she moved behind the espresso machine. Tony sat down and picked up the Gettysburg Gazette. He scanned the newspaper and found an article that mentioned Patrick Monroe.

"Hey, Becks! Your favorite cousin is mentioned in this article! Looks like the Grotto is getting a visit from a Cardinal next month."

"Great" She muttered as she steamed the espresso "that will bring more lemmings to the cliffs edge."

When he finished the article Tony agreed. Patrick Monroe sounded like a pompous ass. Tony wondered why he would have sullied his reputation writing a cheesy book on vampires. He would make sure he asked that question when he visited "Father" that afternoon.

He put the paper down as she set the espresso in front of him. As before, she presented him with an artistic drawing in crema. The top of his espresso held the image of a full moon with several bats around it.

He raised his eyebrows at the scene in his cup.

"Inspiration for your continued search." She said taking a sip of her coffee.

He rewarded Rebecca with a huge smile as Maggie delivered the bagels and full thermos.

Rebecca and Tony demolished the bagels in just a few bites. They said their goodbyes to Maggie and the morning crew and carrying their cups headed out to the jeep.

They were both tired but the cold morning and rich coffee invigorated them. The rising sun was just beginning to light up the sky. The morning sunrise painted the sky in ribbons of pink, orange and blue against a canvas of clouds. They rode in silence until they reached a field that seemed to go on and on. Rebecca stopped and parked the jeep. Taking a sip of her coffee she said "This is the field that Pickett's charge took place."

As Tony took in the expanse of land she continued:

"This site is one of the best-maintained portions of the Gettysburg Battlefield. Despite millions of annual visitors to Gettysburg National Military Park, very few have walked in the footsteps of Pickett's division. The National Park Service maintains a neat, mowed path alongside a fence that leads from the Virginia Monument on West Confederate Avenue, which during the war was called Seminary Ridge, due east to the Emmitsburg Road in the direction of the Copse of Trees."

"The Copse of Trees was the focal point of Pickett's Charge on July 3rd, 1863, on the last day of the Battle of Gettysburg. Of course, we both know Pickett's attempt turned into a cluster fuck."

"I did not know that actually, Becks." Tony said appreciatively

"Oh, well, enough with the history lesson cupcake, you are about to see the beauty of a Gettysburg sunrise."

Tony was not disappointed. As the sun's rays reached the grass, the dewy field shone like sparkling diamonds and emeralds. It was breathtaking as promised. Tony might not know all the details of the battle but he knew a sea of blood had soaked this beautiful land and that thought created a certain feeling of melancholy.

It was like Rebecca read his mind when she said:

"I know. It is so beautiful and so very sad all at once."

She reached out and held his hand.

"I have seen this site hundreds of times but it gets me every time." She said softly

Tony kissed her cheek and said "Thank you, Rebecca, for sharing this with me."

She squeezed his hand and said "My pleasure Tony. Time for the rest of the tour!" she started up the Jeep and they headed for Devil's Den.

When they arrived at Devil's Den they split up. Tony headed for the rocky outcrop of boulders and Rebecca headed towards the woods. They were the only people around. The only sounds were the sound of their footsteps and the morning song of male cardinals singing from the nearby forest. Tony watched as the bright red body of the beautiful birds flew from tree top to tree top.

He sat on the largest boulder and looked around. It was so peaceful it was really hard to believe so much death and destruction ever happened there. Tony wondered where Gibbs had been when he met his end. Tony knew that besides sharpshooters and artillery, the battle that raged here and on the Round Tops was known for violent hand to hand combat. It was the first of two areas in Gettysburg that battled with bayonets fixed. He knew the space between the boulders and the woods was called the Slaughter Pen. He shuddered thinking how that must have been.

He watched Rebecca as she picked wildflowers near the woods below.

Sensing he was watching her, she stood, turned towards him and waved. He waved back deciding he would join her. As he stood up he caught the flash of something up on the road behind Little Round Top. He squinted and saw it again. It looked like the reflection off a window or mirror. The hair on the back of his neck stood up. He had the strange feeling they were being watched.

He hurried to join her. He didn't want to startle her so he casually said "What have you got there?" while pointing at the bundle of flowers.

"I thought we'd end the tour at the cemetery. These are for Ezra and his men. I have picked Trout Lilies, violets, honeysuckle and bloodroot; they are the ones that look like daisies. Oh, and check these out, these are called Dutchmen's Breeches because they resemble a pair of pantaloons hanging upside down!"

"Pantaloons?" Tony laughed looking from the bouquet to the hill above.

Rebecca caught him looking up at Little Round Top. She could tell he was preoccupied so she said:

"Ready to head out? I have a few more things to show you and then it is time to complete your "to do" list."

He returned his attention to her and said, wiggling his eyebrows, "I'm ready!"

Rebecca placed the flowers on the backseat of the Jeep before she climbed in. Tony watched for any movement on the hill as they drove away. Satisfied there was no immediate danger he relaxed a bit.

Rebecca drove him to Spangler's Spring, the Peach Orchard, the Wheatfield and Culp's Hill. She gave him a brief summary of each location but his mind was not into it. He was drained physically and mentally.

They reached the National Cemetery around 8 am. Rebecca grabbed the bouquet and as Tony led her to Ezra's grave, she hooked her arm with his. Tony was aware Henry was watching them as they passed the visitor's center window. Tony saw his hostile expression and instantly wished he had told Rebecca no to the cemetery visit.

"_Too late now"_ he thought and because he loved being a smart ass, he turned towards Henry, waved and gave him a wide grin.

He saw Henry's face flush bright red in anger.

Tony chuckled as he turned back towards their destination. His laughter died away when they reached the location. Tony knew they were at the exact spot he had stood only yesterday.

The tombstones for Ezra, Gibbs and Fornell were gone.


	27. Chapter 27

**Into the Fold Chapter 26**

"Maybe we are in the wrong spot?" Rebecca said trying to be helpful.

"No! This is the exact spot, Becks! I am going to the main office to question Henry. Can you meet me back at the jeep in a few minutes?"

"Are you sure you don't want me to come with you?"

"I'm sure. I don't want you involved with this." He kissed her forehead and headed back to the office.

Rebecca looked around and then looking down decided to place the bouquet she had picked where Tony insisted the stones had been. She felt a chill run through her. For the first time she thought there may be actually something sinister at work and she was worried for Tony. She appreciated he wanted to protect her but she was determined to protect him too.

As she made her way to the jeep she could see Henry and Tony were having a heated exchange.

Tony had entered the office to find Henry beginning to make a phone call. Henry hung up and smiled smugly at DiNozzo.

"Can I help you?" Henry said

Tony wanted to bitch slap that smug smile right off Henry's face.

"So what gives Henry? You responsible for removing the headstones?"

"Whatever do you mean?" Henry gave a sarcastic look of innocence "Which tombstones?"

Tony sighed heavily and tried to contain his frustration.

"Really? You want me to play? Okay, fine…the headstones of Culpepper, Gibbs and Fornell!"

"I'm sorry but I don't know what you are talking about. I don't recognize those names."

Tony realized at that moment the battle he was beginning to engage in could not be won. He stepped back and with one final look of disgust thrown in Henry's direction he left the office slamming the door behind him. He saw Rebecca sitting in the jeep waiting for him. She looked pale and tired. Tony knew they both needed to sleep. He climbed into the passenger's seat and gave her a warm smile.

"My bed or yours?" she asked

"Yours please" he said

She nodded her agreement and they drove to her home.

As the jeep disappeared over the ridge back towards town, Henry had made his call.

"Donato was just here, Father. He wasn't alone. Rebecca Monroe was with him."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Patrick Monroe hung up his phone feeling puzzled.

He had heard from Ike earlier letting him know he had seen Donato and Rebecca leaving the college in the very early hours of the morning. Ike said it appeared they were carrying a box.

Now he received confirmation from Henry that the two of them had been at the cemetery. Donato had brought Rebecca along and Donato witnessed the tombstones were now missing. Monroe knew Talbot Graves was efficient and there would be no remnants that the stones were ever there and Henry purged the central computer of any information. Any evidence that Ezra Culpepper ever existed was almost gone. Monroe wondered what Rebecca had removed from the college. Monroe berated himself for not stepping up the destruction of selected documents. Joe Monroe had been a thorn in his side questioning the Dean about the process they were following. At least Joe was off the project. But….

"_How does this kid know Rebecca?"_ Monroe pondered, taking a seat back at his desk.

He wondered if Rebecca was helping Donato with research for his book. What kind of book was he planning to write? Monroe thought back to the book he had thrown together a few years ago-"The Vampires of Gettysburg". That was a fiasco. His main purpose was to get Katherine Maddox back to Gettysburg. The only story with any substance in that book was "The Angel of Devil's Den."

Monroe hoped that even though it was a limited number of books he had published, the information would have made its way out into the world and Katherine would have been forced to respond. Nothing came of it. Monroe had made sure he destroyed all the books. He had only sold a few. He refused to be worried Donato may be expanding on the subject of vampires. Unless…..

Monroe wondered if Ezra had lied about being discovered. What if this kid had discovered Ezra was a vampire. Is that why he had that photo? The kid identified Ezra in the picture. It could be a coincidence and he may have found the photo doing research.

Monroe decided he needed to talk to this kid in person. He looked at his calendar. He had appointments for later in the afternoon regarding the Cardinal's visit but he could make a trip to Gettysburg that evening.

He would get to the bottom of this. He would make sure to finalize the task of eliminating Ezra from history and if these kids were a threat he would handle it. Rebecca would be a challenge. She was well liked and well known. She may have to have an "accident". He didn't know anything about Donato but if he had to, he could make the kid disappear.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tony and Rebecca decided to complete the "to do" list later that night. They were beat and dragging as they climbed into Rebecca's bed. Rebecca set the alarm for Tony. The plan was he would get up around 3pm and drive the fourteen miles to Emmitsburg. He would see if Patrick Monroe was available to interview. When he got back later that night he and Rebecca had plans for dinner.

Tony lay on his back, Rebecca curled up against him. She had fallen asleep quickly, her head on his chest. Tony was exhausted but feared going to sleep. It was about 9am and Gibbs would be at work. He didn't know where Katherine might be. He fought against sleep but couldn't win. His eyes closed and he was out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tuesday Morning (Day 5)

Gibbs and Katherine had tried again throughout the night to reach Tony while he slept but they were again unsuccessful. Gibbs had to be at the naval yard so Katherine agreed to try throughout the day. She would try every hour and call him if she had any luck.

Gibbs was beginning to resign himself to the fact he needed to prepare a statement for the press. He hated having to put out a search for Tony. If Tony's picture was out there associating him to NCIS he may never be able to go undercover again. His anonymity would be lost.

The team was working on cold cases as Gibbs prepared the press release. He hoped he wouldn't have to issue it.

Gibbs decided to head out for coffee. Instead of getting the drink and returning immediately to the office he decided to sit and think about what he would do with Tony when he found him.

He wouldn't mind turning Tony if he wanted it. DiNozzo was family and Gibbs would like his son to be with him for eternity or for as long as this life played out. He knew if Tony refused Gibbs gift he would have to force his young agent to be bound to him. Gibbs wondered how Tony would react. If Tony reacted badly it would crush Gibbs.

Gibbs would never kill Tony even if it meant protecting the veil of secrecy. He would kill anyone who tried to hurt Tony or take Tony from him. He sipped his coffee and tried to imagine the conversation when his phone rang. It was Katherine. He answered hoping she had good news.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At 10 am Katherine relaxed and reached out to Tony. She had been ready to give up when she made the connection. Katherine found herself standing at the end of a bed. Before her, see could see Tony lying on his back, unconscious, with a pretty brunette draped over his naked chest. She called to him trying to rouse him but he would not wake. Katherine had to reach him while he dreamed so he had to be in REM state. As hard as she tried she could not further their connection. She looked around the room hoping to see something that would give away his location.

Katherine's presence did not allow her to move freely. She was like a Spector in the room able to see and hear but only from the position she was in when she appeared. It was an average bedroom in an older home but there was nothing that gave away a location. Katherine noticed the girl began to stir. She could tell she was dreaming. The girl's eyes opened abruptly and stared at Katherine. Katherine willed herself to wake. She picked up her cell and called Gibbs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Gibbs!"

"Jethro! I made a connection but it doesn't really help I'm afraid."

She told him everything that had happened and what she saw.

"He was really out, Jethro." She said

"Well the kid hasn't slept much, Kat. At least I know he is alive."

Gibbs chuckled and added "Tony has always had a thing for brunettes."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rebecca rubbed her eyes and looked again. There was nothing there at the end of her bed although she could swear she saw a woman who looked like Katherine Maddox. The image was wispy and ethereal. Rebecca looked down at Tony's sleeping form. She debated waking him but he was deep asleep. They could talk about it later. It was only a dream. She laid her head back on his chest and sleep claimed her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The 3 pm alarm came too soon. Rebecca moved off of Tony and hit the snooze button as he stretched. She rolled over to allow him to get up. She grabbed a pillow and snuggled back to sleep. Tony got up and kissed her temple. He heard her muffled voice say "Be careful cupcake…see ya tonight."

He showered and dressed in clean blue jeans and a black button down shirt. He rolled up the sleeves and put on his tennis shoes. Hair in place and fake ID and burn phone in pocket he headed towards the front door. He made sure Rebecca was still sound asleep before he left. He stopped at Sacred Grounds and purchased a Cappuccino with an extra shot before heading to the Colton Motel to pick up his car. He left his backpack and go bag at Rebecca's but at the last minute he dug out the Vampire book written by Patrick Monroe.

Tony was happy to see Mrs. Winters Buick was still where he parked it. He looked around to make sure he was alone then opened the door and got in. He put the book on the passenger's seat and placed the cappuccino in the drink holder. He tuned the radio to an all 80's station and drove down the Emmitsburg Road towards the Grotto. He was nervous and excited at the same time. He didn't really know what to expect but hoped he would finally get some answers.

If he had had a clue that he would be running for his life before night fall he would have just stayed in bed.


	28. Chapter 28

**Into the Fold Chapter 27 **

Tony pulled up into the Grotto's visitor center parking lot at 4:30 pm.

There were several vehicles in the lot as well as a few busses.

He got out of the car and surveyed what he could see of the property. Rebecca was right, from what Tony could see at the moment the property was well maintained and beautiful. He walked the short distance to the visitor center. The building was like an open arboretum and there was a circular counter in the middle.

Tony noticed a bookstore, gift shop, and event planning office to the right of the counter. There was a set of double doors to the left and the name plate said "Patrick Monroe".

He saw a young woman behind the counter. She was talking to a man dressed in apparel that screamed "maintenance worker". Tony stepped up to join them. They stopped mid conversation and the girl said:

"Good afternoon, Sir! How may I help you?"

Tony appreciated the girl was very nice looking. Blonde, blue eyes, great smile but her eyes held the vacuous glint of a fanatical follower.

Tony assessed the pair quickly. He saw that the girl's name tag said Sherry. The man would not make eye contact but Tony saw his name woven on a patch on his shirt. It read Talbot.

Tony turned on the DiNozzo smile and charm:

"Good Afternoon, Sherry! Sorry to interrupt but I was wondering if I could speak with Patrick Monroe?"

Talbot's head shot up to look at Tony at that request.

"Why?" Talbot asked rudely

Tony ignored the question and pointing at the name tag asked "Your name Lawrence Talbot?"

"No, it's Talbot Graves. Who are you?" Talbot asked his eyebrows knitting with suspicion

"No need to be mean, Digger!" Sherry said with a giggle

"Digger? Your name is Digger Graves?" Tony chuckled. Tony noted Talbot Graves was not amused.

Sherry laughed and said "He works here and at the cemetery! Grave digger…Digger Graves! Get it?!"

She cocked her head and asked Tony "Why did you think his name was Lawrence?"

Tony laughed and said "From a movie actually, "The Wolf Man". Not the remake with Benicio Del Torro, the original from Universal Studios, 1941, starring Lon Chaney Jr. as Lawrence Talbot. Great dialogue in that film, Lawrence Talbot meets the old gypsy woman after he has been bitten and is cursed to become a werewolf. "

Tony scrunched up his face and pitched his voice up a few octaves and imitated an old gypsy woman saying:

"Even a man, who is pure in heart and says his prayers by night, may become a wolf when the wolf bane blooms and the autumn moon is bright."

Sherry laughed in delight; it was obvious she was charmed. Talbot was pissed.

Tony laughed with Sherry noticing Talbot's anger. He decided to diffuse the situation so he offered Talbot his hand saying "Tony Donato, nice to meet you Talbot."

Tony watched as Talbot's eyes got wide as he took Tony's hand in his. He shook Tony's hand and gave Tony a smile. Tony thought he saw recognition in Talbot's eyes when Tony introduced himself. He knew he had never met this man before.

"Fath…er…Mr. Monroe is in a meeting right now but I'm sure he can make time for you after. He should be done in another hour. Why don't you have a look around the property and come back around 5:30?" Talbot suggested with a welcoming smile on his face.

Tony's suspicions were raised but to look at him you wouldn't know it. He wondered why a maintenance worker would know so much about Monroe's business unless he worked very closely with him.

"That would be great!" Tony agreed

Sherry handed him a map of the grounds and said "Here you go Tony! Our office closes at 6."

Tony smiled taking the map from Sherry.

"See you in an hour then!" he winked at Sherry and turned to leave.

When he stepped outside he turned back to see Talbot Graves on his phone. It appeared he was texting someone. Tony's gut began to rumble and it wasn't from hunger. Something was really weird here and Tony knew he needed to tread carefully. He wished he had some back up. He did not bring his gun and he could kick himself for that mistake.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Talbot Graves could not believe their luck. He was going to drive Father to Gettysburg to find Tony Donato but like a gift from God, the kid comes to them. Talbot knew Father was busy and would not appreciate it if he interrupted the meeting in person but he knew Father would read a text.

He text the following "Donato is here. Wants 2 talk 2 U. He will B back 5:30"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gibbs told his team to leave at 5pm. He called Fornell and invited him over for dinner. Gibbs needed to discuss his plans for the press conference with Katherine and Tobias. He left the naval yard at 5:15 pm. His plan was to pick up some food on the way home when Katherine called and said she had made dinner for the three of them.

Gibbs thought how nice it was to have her around. It had been a long time since they had spent any quality time together. It was sad it took a "discovery" to bring them together. As Gibbs drove he thought back to the day he first met Katherine.

It was a fall day in 1857 that Gibbs best friend, Ezra Culpepper, introduced Katherine Maddox to him and Tobias. Ezra had entered college after the three friends finished secondary schooling. Gibbs and Fornell did not come from a family with money so college was not available to them. Gibbs worked as an apprentice carpenter with his father and Fornell apprenticed as a blacksmith with his father.

Ezra had met Katherine the first day of school and he raved about her to his two best friends. Gibbs and Fornell had been anxious to meet her since Ezra would talk of nothing else. When they were finally introduced Gibbs envied Ezra. Gibbs was very young and naive but he had the realization that his friend was deeply in love with Katherine and she reciprocated those feelings.

Looking back Gibbs could now see how Katherine was so sophisticated and worldly but at the time she just seemed like a dream. Gibbs and Tobias confessed they were a bit jealous that Ezra had met her first. Everyone who met Katherine seemed to fall in love with her. She just had that kind of aura. She was kind and caring and made you feel like the center of the world. Gibbs knew now it was from years of living and experiencing life. He didn't know Katherine's complete story but he knew she was over 200 years old.

The four of them became fast friends. After a few years Ezra asked for her hand in marriage and she gladly said yes. The big obstacle at the time was Ezra's father Malachi. Gibbs never liked the man. He was pompous and an elitist. He treated Gibbs and Fornell like help and didn't think they were good enough as friends for his son. Malachi Culpepper thought even less of Katherine. Malachi thought his son's wife should not work as a nurse. He felt it was unbecoming to Ezra's station.

Ezra confessed to Gibbs that he had many a row with his father over Katherine. Ezra told Gibbs Malachi finally realized if he didn't back down he would lose his only son so he did his best to embrace his future daughter in law.

Everything changed when war broke out in 1861.

Ezra was a staunch abolitionist and preached emancipation to anyone who would listen. He became very serious, losing his lighthearted humorous self. Katherine, Gibbs and Fornell missed the fun person Ezra had been but they felt his convictions and followed his lead. He was a man of action and passionate in his beliefs. His only weakness was his father. Ezra would fight Malachi when pushed but he almost always deferred to his father.

Gibbs knew it was just the Reverend and his son, as Ezra's mother died from small pox when Ezra was just a baby. Gibbs knew that Ezra was Malachi's life. He had built his church with the expectations that Ezra would be the successor to all he had created. Ezra had other plans.

Ezra sought and received a military commission to form a volunteer militia in Gettysburg. Gibbs and Fornell were the first to join him. Gibbs remembered Malachi Culpepper went ballistic when he found out. Reverend Culpepper could not believe his only son would stoop to the level of a common man and sully his position of church pastor to a Captain in the army. Gibbs smiled remembering the confrontation and the pride he had in his friend standing up to his father.

The thing Gibbs loved most about Ezra is that he walked the talk. He didn't just preach what men should do but he would step up and lead by example. Gibbs and Ezra were the same age but Gibbs always thought of Ezra as an older brother. He missed the man every day.

Gibbs mood grew sad when he remembered the confrontation he had with Ezra over becoming a vampire. Ezra could not grasp the reality that his beloved Katherine was one of the "living dead", his words, not Gibbs. Ezra thought of himself as an abomination against God, so that made anyone who was a vampire the same. Katherine tried to convince Ezra that the new life they had was a gift but he could not accept it. Ezra screamed at Gibbs that he was selfish and that he cursed and condemned Ezra to an eternity of misery. Gibbs and Fornell split from Katherine and Ezra after that confrontation to head west.

Within months after being turned Ezra disappeared. Katherine was heartbroken and when Gibbs found out he felt nothing but guilt. Over the years Fornell, Gibbs and Katherine stayed in touch. None of them knew what happened to Ezra. They figured he found a way to end his life. Gibbs hoped that Ezra was finally at peace.

Gibbs pulled into his drive way just as Fornell pulled up to the curb.

Gibbs waited for Fornell so they could walk in together.

"Thanks for getting here so fast Tobias."

"Katherine called and told me she was cooking, that made me put the pedal to the metal!"

The men laughed as they entered Gibbs foyer. The smell of a home cooked meal permeated the air.

Gibbs pulled three beers from his fridge. He set them down on the kitchen table. The three friends drank in comfortable silence.

Katherine said "How about we eat first and then you tell us about your plan, Jethro?"

Gibbs was about to answer yes when he was overcome with a horrible feeling of fear. Fornell and Katherine watched as Gibbs face constricted in pain and his face paled.

"Are you okay?" Katherine asked concerned

The feeling was fleeting but Gibbs gut was raging. He looked at Katherine and then at Fornell saying:

"I feel Tony is in danger."

No one said anything.

What could be said?

If Tony was in danger there was nothing they could do.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tony looked at the map as he made his way around the property. The garden path that led from the parking lot had opened to a fork in the path. He wandered to the right and came upon a beautiful reflecting pool. It was in the shape of a circle and the bottom of the pool had been painted a deep blue. There was a fountain in the middle and the cascade of water was the only sound. Tony could see a few people on the other side of the pool. They appeared to be praying so he moved off to the right to give them some privacy.

To the right of the pool area was a section that reflected a variety of religions of the world. Tony was impressed that every religion was represented; there was even a Celtic cross and a statue of Buddha. Christianity dominated the property though; the Stations of the Cross took up a large part of this section of garden.

Tony moved on following the map. He passed a stone chapel and just beyond that and down a path he came face to face with the famous Grotto. It was very impressive. The Grotto was to the right and an outdoor amphitheater was just opposite, facing the Grotto.

"_Sermons under the stars"_ Tony mused

A large group of people sat in the seats of the amphitheater, praying, as a smaller group moved around the Grotto itself. Many people touched the stone that had been brought over from Lourdes, France and cemented into the Grotto wall. This gave the area the name "Grotto of our Lady of Lourdes". It was said to be a healing stone. Tony could see many people in different stages of illness make their way to touch the stone. Tony didn't believe but he did hope these people found what they were looking for.

Tony had seen too many religious scams in his life and he didn't think this was any different.

This one was just dressed in a prettier package.

Tony walked back past the stone chapel and took the other fork in the path. He found a stone cottage and behind that was several large fields and gardens. He took note there were several people working this area. Tony's hair rose on the back of his neck and goose bumps appeared on his arms. He thought about what Rebecca had said that this place was like the People's Temple or like the Branch Davidians. She was right. The people working the fields and gardens looked like drones or slaves. They were all dressed the same. It made Tony's skin crawl.

He looked at the time, it was 5:15 pm, he decided he had seen enough and headed back early.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Monroe's phone chimed he glanced down and read the text. He felt a sudden rush of adrenaline.

"_Could this day get any brighter?"_ He thought

His meeting was going better than planned. He would not have to travel to Gettysburg after all and the kid had served himself up like a sheep to slaughter.

Monroe was all smiles as the meeting came to an end and he walked his guests from his office.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tony greeted Sherry when he entered the Visitor's center.

She was alone so he flirted shamelessly with her to pass the few minutes he had to wait.

The two of them were laughing when Patrick Monroe's door opened.

Tony turned to see three men exiting. They were thanking a man behind them for his hospitality and Tony heard the men say they were looking forward to attending the service the Cardinal would be delivering. Tony watched as the three men made their way to the exit. Tony felt eyes on him. He turned back to see Patrick Monroe standing in his office doorway.

"Mr. Donato is here to see you." Sherry announced to Monroe.

Monroe had a smile on his face but it quickly faded when he met Tony's gaze.

Tony couldn't help his reaction. He gasped as he came face to face with the man he had seen in the paranormal vision he had at the college.

No wonder the photo of Ezra had Rebecca seeing her cousin Patrick Monroe.

Ezra was the spitting image of his Father.

Tony was staring at Reverend Malachi Culpepper.


	29. Chapter 29

**Into the Fold Chapter 28**

The Reverend Malachi Culpepper AKA Patrick Monroe acted like any other vampire when they were discovered. He felt fear and an overwhelming sense of exposure. He staggered backwards; his breath hitching and his eyes grew wide as he maintained eye contact with Tony.

Tony was not doing much better. He had turned white as a sheet and his face conveyed panic, disbelief and shock. He moved backwards towards the door. Sherry looked back and forth between both men, not sure what was happening or what actions she should take to help either of them.

It would have been comical if it wasn't so absolutely terrifying.

Tony knew he needed to get the hell out of there. Culpepper knew he had to stop him at any cost but he was slow to act. That gave Tony precious minutes to run. He was pushing through the front doors and running towards his car as Talbot Graves entered the visitor center from a side door.

"Stop him, Digger!" Culpepper yelled pointing manically towards the front door "Donato! Get him back here!"

Digger took off towards the front door. He heard Culpepper screaming "I WANT HIM ALIVE!" as he made his way to the parking lot. Talbot watched as the Buick peeled out of the lot. He made his way to his truck while placing a call to Ike.

When Ike answered Talbot said "Father has been discovered, Ike! It's Donato! I need you and Henry to cut him off. I am chasing him down from this end. He is heading down the Emmitsburg Road in a grey Buick. Hurry Ike! Father wants him alive!"

The hunt to stop Tony had begun.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Tony peeled out of the parking lot his mind went blank for a minute. He wasn't sure what he should do. Should he drive in the opposite direction of where they would be expecting him to go? Would Culpepper be the one coming after him or would he have minions?

_Jesus! What had just happened? SHIT!_

Clarity hit him and he knew the answer was the right one. He needed Gibbs and he needed him now.

Tony pulled out the burn phone and dialed Gibbs cell. The ringing seemed to go on for eternity. Tony looked in his rear view mirror and could see a truck barreling down on him. He floored the gas pedal and the Buick bucked forward.

"C'mon Boss!" he yelled out "Don't be unreachable now!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gibbs stared at his cell phone as it rang. He had placed it on the kitchen table out of habit. The caller ID said unknown so he hesitated. He was fighting the feelings of despair that Tony was out there, alone and in trouble. It was feeling Katherine's hand on his that snapped him out of the melancholy. He picked up the phone and said:

"Yeah, Gibbs"

"BOSS!"

Gibbs almost jumped out of his seat.

"TONY!?" He looked from Katherine to Fornell as they looked back in shock

Gibbs clicked over to speaker phone.

"Where are you Tony?! Are you in trouble?"

They could hear Tony breathing hard, like he was panicked.

"Don't mind fuck me boss, okay?"

"I won't Tony…how can I help you?" Gibbs said, frowning at Fornell who had cracked a smile at the mind fuck comment.

"Boss! God, I don't know where to start! I am just outside of Gettysburg Pennsylvania. On the Emmitsburg Road! Boss! I know about you and Fornell and Katherine and Ezra!"

"We know Tony." Gibbs said looking at Katherine and Fornell.

"I need you to come home, son. We won't hurt you, Tony. You know I would never hurt you, right?"

They heard Tony laugh bitterly.

"I know YOU won't hurt me, Boss….SHIT!"

The sound of metal crashing into metal and gunshots could be heard in the background.

"TONY!" Gibbs cried out.

"They're after me, boss! Please! I need you to find and protect Rebecca Monroe. She owns the Sacred Grounds coffee house in Gettysburg!"

There were more gunshots and Gibbs could hear tires screeching.

Gibbs shook his head in confusion and trying to remain calm himself said "We will find and protect her…who is after you, Tony?!"

"Malachi Culpepper!"

Katherine gasped as Fornell and Gibbs bodies stiffened.

The three friends stared at each other in shock and disbelief.

Katherine whispered "If Malachi is alive….."

"Then Ezra may be as well." Fornell added.

Tony's panicked breathing turned to yelling as a gunshot hit the intended target.

"FUCK! I've been hit boss! I don't think I'm going to….." Tony's voice faded away to be replaced with the sound of more gunshots and crushing metal.

"DINOZZO!" Gibbs screamed but Tony didn't answer.

"TONY! TONY?" Gibbs tried again

The phone line was still open as the three friends sat and listened. They heard a male voice say:

"God dammit Ike! Father wanted him alive!"

"He is alive, asshole! He has a pulse!"

"You put two holes in him and he is bleeding out you fucking idiot! Get him in the truck! Father is going to be pissed if we bring him back a corpse."

The phone line remained open as they heard what sounded like a struggle to move Tony's body.

The last sounds they heard were that of a vehicle driving away.

**A/N- For my readers who have been asking for it…..The Tony whump begins! Happy Labor Day to all my American readers! Thanks to everyone who reads and comments…you guys make my day! Life has been a bitch and FF has been a wonderful escape! **


	30. Chapter 30

**Into the Fold Chapter 29**

**A/N-I added the lore from a previous chapter as a refresher and to hopefully answer some questions readers have asked. The claim to Tony, based on his discovery of each vampire, is in the following order: Gibbs, Fornell, Katherine, Ezra and Malachi. Hope this info helps. Please feel free to PM me with any other questions. Thanks again to everyone who has taken the time to read and thanks for the reviews, faves, follows, alerts etc. Feedback is always nice and really makes my day.**

_Vampire Lore from Chapter 2/3_

_"The blood acted to boost strength and invigorated the "dead" flesh reversing the aging process._

_A vampire was not really immortal. They could just live for hundreds, if not thousands, of years in the right environment. Contrary to myth and media they did not burst into flames and turn to ash in the sunlight. They did not sleep in coffins, shy away from garlic, or be repelled by a crucifix. They could be seen physically in any reflective surface and they could be photographed._

_There were only a few ways a vampire could be killed. A stake-wooden or otherwise would work. Gibbs knew of one vamp that had been offed with a broken golf club right to the heart. A bullet, which did not need to be silver, in the brain or heart, would end them. Decapitation, being blown up or torched with fire also worked._

_The older the vampire the less they had to feed. They could go years without human blood. They could eat regular food and drink. Their bodies would age but the age could be maintained, increased or reduced based on the amount of human blood a vampire may acquire. Male vampires had the ability to reproduce biologically. Their progeny would always be human. Female vampires were sterile. Why this happened was unknown._

_Vampires could literally coexist with humans and no one would know the difference. The only time the information could come to light is if a Vampire choose to include a human in on their secret or if a human found out accidently._

_If the vampire chose a human to share the secret that human was bound to the vampire until their death. The human was protected from other vampires unless the human betrayed the trust bestowed to them._

_**Any human that found out vampires exist by accident were allowed a fortnight to be brought into the fold by the vampire who has been discovered. That vampire had the right to bind that human to them for the human's safety, turn them into a vampire, if either one so desired, or could outright kill them depending on the situation.**_

_The vampire population was relatively small worldwide. There were only about 300 in the United States. Most choose to live amongst humans than in the presence of their brethren. Too many Vampires in one place created an energy that could very well lead to their discovery._

_Every vampire was connected to each other by a certain psychic bond. Close proximity heightened that awareness. When danger of discovery affected one it triggered awareness in all. They described it as a veil of secrecy that had been pierced. This fell in line with bringing their human companions "Into the Fold". Vampire lore defined this phrase as a binding of knowing humans to the known vampire. Like a shepherd with a flock, the vampires guided, protected and cared for those bound to them. It was mutually beneficial._

_If the fortnight came and went and a knowing human was not brought into the fold it became a deadly situation for that human. Without protection the human would be vulnerable. Vampires did not have many laws but the first rule of their survival was this-A rebellious, knowing human being could not be left alive with the knowledge Vampires walked the earth."_

**Chapter 29**

Rebecca Monroe finally got out of bed at 5 PM. She showered and dressed. She wasn't sure when Tony was due back; he said it would depend on how cooperative Patrick Monroe might be. She was bored so she called his cell and left him a message that she was going to be at Sacred Grounds until they met up for dinner. She had a lot of paper work she needed to do-ordering supplies and payroll. She entered her office thinking about where they should have dinner that night. She avoided examining the creepy feeling she had that Tony may be in trouble.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gibbs was the first to act, recovering from the shock of Tony's call. He snapped his phone shut then opened it and dialed 4-1-1. He asked the operator for the phone number to "Sacred Grounds" coffee shop in Gettysburg PA. He was connected automatically.

Tony was specific that he wanted this girl, Rebecca Monroe, protected. Gibbs would act immediately on Tony's request. As the phone rang he suppressed his fear and agony that Tony may already be dead. If Tony was dead, Malachi Culpepper would be one sorry son of a bitch.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Sacred Grounds" a pleasant voice said

"I need to speak with Rebecca Monroe" Gibbs demanded

"May I ask who is calling, Sir?"

"Tell her it is regarding Tony."

"Tony? Sure, hang on a minute please."

Gibbs waited on hold listening to some God awful music Abby would like.

Rebecca got the message from her employee and picked up the phone immediately.

"This is Rebecca Monroe. Who is this and what about Tony?"

"Ms. Monroe. This is Agent Gibbs with NCIS. I am Tony's boss. I just received a phone call from him and he requested I find you. Can you please remain at your coffee house and I will come to you? I should be there within the hour."

"Is he okay?" she said quietly

Gibbs could hear the fear in her voice.

"I don't know but I am coming to find out. I need your help, Rebecca."

"I will wait for you Agent Gibbs." She agreed

She gave him the address and asked if he knew how to get there.

"The Old Catholic Church?" he asked "I know the place."

She wondered how he knew that but didn't ask.

"I will be there as soon as possible Rebecca. Make sure you do not engage with anyone else until we speak. Can you do that for Tony's sake?"

"I will do anything for Tony, Agent Gibbs. Just ask for me when you get here. I will be in my office."

After Rebecca hung up she called her assistant manager, Maggie, and advised her to not let anyone know Rebecca was in. Maggie had clear instructions to only contact Rebecca when Agent Gibbs arrived. Rebecca wondered if this Gibbs was any relation to the L.J. Gibbs Tony was researching. She would have to ask the Agent when she met him. She sat back in her chair and tried not to worry about Tony while she waited.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Katherine and Fornell sat patiently waiting to hear what Gibbs had planned. Since Gibbs had first claim on Tony, as he was the first of them discovered, they would defer to Gibbs.

"How do you want to do this, Jethro?" Fornell asked

Gibbs thought for a minute. He did not want to include his team in any of this. He wasn't really sure what he was up against. He did not want to disclose his vampirism to anyone and have to bind them. Abby, Ducky and Jackson were a handful as it was. Tony would be a welcome addition but if Gibbs could leave Ziva and McGee out of the loop he would do it.

The fact he had heard that Malachi had wanted Tony alive gave him some relief. Even if Tony had discovered Culpepper, per vampire protocol Gibbs had claim on him for fourteen days. Gibbs knew he was coming up on day six. If Culpepper was smart, and Gibbs knew the Reverend was a cunning bastard in the 1800's, he could stow Tony away until Gibbs time ran out.

"I will go to Gettysburg, alone" he started

"The hell you will…."Fornell interrupted

Katherine placed her hand on Fornell's arm to hold him back.

"Tobias! I created this mess and I will deal with it." Gibbs replied

"I will go see this girl of Tony's and find out everything she knows. I will report back to you and Katherine and see if I need you to come."

"Ezra could be alive." Katherine stated quietly "Just before he disappeared we had heard his Father was very ill. He had never recovered from Ezra's "death". I wonder if Ezra returned to his father and turned him."

She looked between the two men seeking confirmation but they shrugged.

"I will find out what I can Kat. I am going to go change and pack a bag."

He stood up and went upstairs.

Katherine turned towards Fornell with such sadness in her eyes; he hugged her tightly as she began to cry. They sat for a while in companionable silence, Katherine clinging to Fornell.

He did his best to comfort her.

"Easy Kat, if Ezra is still alive then we will deal with that together?"

"God, Tobias, I have such guilt over Ezra. To think he has been alive all this time and I had no idea!"

"We don't know anything yet Kat" Gibbs said entering the kitchen "I am heading out and will call you when I know something ok?"

"What about work?" Fornell asked

"I just called Vance and told him I needed a week off. Ziva and Tim will be on cold cases until I get back, with DiNozzo." He said with conviction.

Fornell and Katherine walked Gibbs to the door.

"Call me if you need reinforcements Jethro!" Fornell said

Gibbs nodded his thanks.

He took one last look at his friends and saw the worry in their eyes for him, for Tony and for Ezra.

He got in the Challenger and as he drove away he said aloud:

"Don't you die on me, Tony. You don't have my permission to die."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Reverend Malachi Culpepper was composed but very angry when Digger and Ike pulled into the almost empty visitor center parking lot. Talbot was driving and Ike was in the back in the truck bed.

Culpepper walked to the vehicle and looking in to the bed saw Tony's unconscious and bloody body. He looked dead. Culpepper was not happy about that.

The Reverend's eyes narrowed and looking around to make sure they were alone he turned on Ike and hissed "He better not be dead Ike or there will be hell to pay!"

Culpepper climbed into the passenger's seat and directed Digger to drive to Culpepper's cottage.

"Where is Henry?" Culpepper asked

"Taking care of the car then he's heading back to find Rebecca."

"Excellent! Tell Henry to watch her for now. I need him prepared to bring her to me. It will depend on what information we get out of Donato."

Arriving at his home, the Reverend instructed the two men to carry Tony into the house and place him in the guest room. Digger tended to Tony immediately as Culpepper sent Ike to the Seminary dormitories to bring back one of the Doctors they had on staff.

The Reverend instructed the housekeeper to get towels and sheets and to boil some water.

Digger removed Tony's shirt to get a better view of his injuries.

"How bad is he?!" The Reverend demanded

"He took a hit to the left shoulder. It is a through and through….we just need to get it clean and patch him up. He took another round in his lower left arm. Bullet's still in him. He hit his head on the windshield. That injury is where most of this blood came from. He probably has a concussion."

Culpepper could see that Tony's shirt and jeans were soaked in blood.

"When the doctor gets here get the kid patched up, Digger! I want him up and talking as soon as possible!"

Digger shook his head in agreement as Malachi Culpepper exited the room. He needed to get out of there. There was so much blood he had to fight the temptation of draining Tony dry.

He made his way to his study and enjoyed a hot cup of tea instead.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gibbs made it to Sacred Grounds in record time. It had been decades since he had been back to Gettysburg. The roads were still laid out the same and there were many buildings from his childhood that still stood. His parent's home and his father's shop had been destroyed in 1863.

If Gibbs was a sentimental man he might have felt nostalgic. His only thoughts were of Tony and getting him home safely.

He walked into Sacred Grounds 15 minutes before they closed. He needed a coffee so he ordered a 20oz dark roast. As he waited for his drink he looked around. The old confessional was still in the corner. He smiled thinking about the times he and Ezra would hide in there avoiding the Reverends' wrath.

When his coffee was ready he introduced himself and asked for Rebecca.

"We have been waiting for you Agent Gibbs. Why don't you have a seat and I'll get Rebecca for you."

Gibbs looked at the server's name tag and as he sat down at a table said:

"Thank you Maggie."

She smiled at him and he watched as she went to the front door and locked up. She turned off the neon "Open" sign and walked back towards an office.

Gibbs drank the coffee and looked closely at the wood carvings under the glass table top.

He saw the heart with the initials "E.C. loves K.M. '57".

Gibbs ran his hand over the table top. He remembered Ezra showing him this exact carving right after Ezra carved it. He sought Gibbs approval and his advice. It was one of the few times Gibbs ever saw Ezra flustered.

"_Do you think she'll approve Jethro?" Ezra asked nervously_

"_I think she will be very pleased, Ez! When are you going to show her this declaration of your love?" _Gibbs had laughed at his friend's case of nerves.

Gibbs remembered Ezra had actually blushed before he said_ "Tomorrow before the cotillion."_

Gibbs remembered Katherine had been very pleased. Ezra had been reeling the next day boasting of their first kiss.

Gibbs was smiling to himself when he heard a young woman's voice say:

"Hello, Agent Gibbs?"

Gibbs stood and faced a very pretty brunette. Her blue eyes were breathtaking.

Gibbs pulled his NCIS ID out and presented it to her saying:

"Hello Rebecca thanks for waiting to see me."

They shook hands and then the two of them sat down.

"I am so very worried about Tony, Agent Gibbs. Have you heard anything else since you called me?"

"I haven't heard anything else but am hoping you can fill me in on what has been going on here. How did you and Tony meet? How long has he been here and what were his plans for today that took him down the Emmitsburg road?"

Gibbs had a lot of questions. He held back asking about Malachi Culpepper. For some reason his gut told him to withhold that information. He always listened to his gut.

"It's a long story Agent Gibbs. I need a cappuccino…do you mind if I make one before we start?"

"Not at all." Gibbs agreed

"Can I get you anything else? Tony loves my cappuccinos."

"Then I'd like to try one!" Gibbs said sincerely.

Rebecca smiled brightly.

He could tell this girl was smitten with Tony.

He waited patiently for her to finish and deliver the drinks to the table.

Rebecca raised her cup and said "To Tony!"

Gibbs repeated her action saying "To Tony!"

The cappuccino was a first for Gibbs and he was not disappointed with the quality of the drink.

Rebecca began at the beginning telling Gibbs how Tony walked into the Farnsworth House Inn on Sunday night after a trip to Stillwater.

Gibbs listened intently as he sipped his drink. He liked this girl and could see why Tony was interested in her.

She shared her story and together they shared cappuccinos in honor of a man Gibbs knew they both loved.


	31. Chapter 31

**Into the Fold-Chapter 30**

"So when you and Tony were at the cemetery this morning, Tony stated the three tombstones he had seen the day before were gone?" Gibbs asked

"Yes, Tony was really upset and went in to talk to Henry who is one of the caretakers. He didn't want me involved so I waited at my car." Rebecca said and then cocking her head to the right asked "Agent Gibbs, I have been meaning to ask you, are you any relation to the L.J. Gibbs Tony has been researching?"

Gibbs wasn't prepared for that question. He wondered if he should be honest, lie, or command Rebecca to forget. He went for a diversion hoping Rebecca's concern for Tony took precedent over her curiosity.

"I had family here in Gettysburg years ago, so maybe. Can you tell me about this Grotto and why Tony went there this afternoon? You said he was going to see Patrick Monroe who is your cousin, is that correct?"

"Yes, Patrick is my cousin. Tony went to see him because he wrote a book a few years ago called "The Vampires of Gettysburg". He had written a chapter on Katherine Maddox and Tony was researching information on her. Tony was also going to question him on why he seemed to be actively eliminating any information on Captain Ezra Culpepper and the Gettysburg 61st Volunteer Infantry."

"I am hesitant to say this Agent Gibbs but do you know that Tony is researching Vampires? There was a legend about Katherine Maddox being a vampire and that she was called "The Angel of Devil's Den". Tony is seeking more information on that story."

"I know he is fascinated with the subject" Gibbs deflected "I am more concerned what he may be facing with your cousin Patrick. Tell me about him and the Grotto."

Rebecca disclosed to Gibbs everything she had told Tony. She emphasized to Gibbs how controlling her cousin was and how he had the Seminary School and dormitories. She said it was creepy, almost like a cult. She got up from the table and found the newspaper Tony was reading earlier that day.

"Here is an article Tony noticed this morning. My cousin has a lot of sway in local government and is highly regarded and influential. His dealings are mostly in Emmitsburg but he occasionally reaches his tentacles our way. He threw his weight around when I had purchased this old church for my coffee house and he has personally made it his goal to limit the historical information that's to be scanned into the local archive. He is up to something Agent Gibbs. Do you think Tony is in a lot of trouble?"

Gibbs had scanned the article as Rebecca continued with her story. Monroe seemed to be a religious man basking in the celebrity of famous religious men. He wished there had been a picture of Monroe. He wondered how Patrick Monroe and Malachi Culpepper both played in this situation. He asked Rebecca:

"I hope Tony isn't in too much trouble Rebecca. Unfortunately trouble tends to find him. You don't happen to have a photo of your cousin do you?"

Rebecca thought for a moment and said "I don't. We are not close."

She then had a light bulb moment and snapped her fingers saying:

"Wait a minute! Tony left his backpack at my house. He has an old photograph he showed me that was of Ezra Culpepper, Katherine Maddox and two others. The weird thing, Agent Gibbs, is that Ezra looks just like my cousin Patrick. We were trying to figure out the genetics as my family was one of the original families that settled here. My Uncle, Joe Monroe, states we are not related to the Culpepper's. Would you like to see the photo?"

Gibbs felt a bit of an adrenaline rush.

"Yes, I would really like to see that photo!"

Rebecca stood up and said "I live down half a block. Will you accompany me? Just give me a couple of minutes to close up."

Ten minutes later Gibbs and Rebecca walked the short distance to her home.

As they entered the dark home Rebecca flipped the light switch on. She waved her hand in the direction of the living room furniture.

"Please, have a seat, Agent Gibbs. I'll go get Tony's backpack. Oh, and you should know Tony is using the alias Tony Donato and he has presented himself as a civil war enthusiast researching a book." Rebecca informed him as she walked into another room.

Gibbs chuckled at that as he sat down on the couch. Gibbs knew Tony hated anything to do with the Civil War.

Rebecca returned with the backpack and just handed it to him. He opened it and after rummaging around he pulled out the bible. Gibbs recognized it immediately. It was his family bible.

"_I am going to kill Jackson"_ he thought to himself.

Jackson Gibbs was very sentimental and had obviously hung on to items Gibbs had thought had long ago been destroyed. He and his "Dad" would have to have a long talk when this was all done. Gibbs wondered if Tony had figured out that Jackson was in reality Gibbs' Grandson.

The photo was just inside the front cover of the bible. Gibbs remained quiet but he almost gasped. He had not seen the photo since the day it was taken. He had not seen Ezra Culpepper in over a century. He fought the emotions that began to surface. He missed his old friend. Seeing the photo seemed proof enough that if Patrick looked like Ezra then Patrick Monroe must actually be Reverend Malachi Culpepper. Ezra and his father looked so much a like it was uncanny. Gibbs also knew that Ezra could never take on the role Rebecca had described of Patrick Monroe.

Gibbs thoughts were interrupted when he realized that Rebecca was standing behind him and looking over his shoulder at the photo. She had leaned forward and pointing at Gibbs in the photo said:

"Uh, this soldier looks a lot like yo….." She was cut off as Gibb said in a commanding voice:

"This soldier is not me. He does not look like me and you will forget you have made a connection. Please have a seat next to me Rebecca."

She stood up straight and without hesitation made her way around the couch and sat next to Gibbs. He had slipped the photo back into the bible.

He turned to Rebecca and said kindly "How do I get to the Grotto?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tony was in bad shape. His breathing was shallow, he had lost a lot of blood and he was running a high fever. The doctor that Ike had brought from the Seminary had removed the bullet from Tony's arm. He cleaned and sutured the shoulder wound and had arranged for a blood transfusion. Even though they had acted immediately Tony's arm seemed to be infected. The doctor went back to the Seminary to get additional medications and IV's to help combat the infection. When all was completed the doctor informed Malachi Culpepper that if Tony made it through the night and the fever broke, he should be conscious sometime tomorrow afternoon.

Culpepper was not happy but he knew he had to wait. He hated waiting. He felt at ease leaving just Talbot to guard their "guest" but reminded Talbot Graves to alert him if Donato woke up. Talbot would watch Donato until 3am and then Ike would take over. Both men knew they would be dead men if anything happened to Donato on their watch.

Culpepper made his way to his master bedroom. He drew a bath and when the tub was full he lowered his tired body into the hot water. He relaxed and closing his eyes thought about the questions he would ask when Donato was conscious. Culpepper had never been discovered like that, ever. He wondered how this kid knew about him. Culpepper could feel the veil of secrecy had been pierced and with that he knew automatically that there had been others that had been discovered by Donato as well. Culpepper did not have first claim. If he did he would have ripped open his own vein and healed Donato immediately. He would heal him to gather information and when he knew everything he would kill him.

Culpepper was very confident he would get what he wanted. He always did.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Are you going to the Grotto tonight?" Rebecca asked Gibbs after giving him directions.

"I am." Gibbs answered

"Alone? You can't go alone Agent Gibbs! Do you really think my cousin has something to do with the trouble Tony is in?"

"I am going to the Grotto to search for Tony. I plan to scope out the location to see if I should call for backup. I'll be fine Rebecca, don't worry. When I know what I am truly dealing with I will act accordingly."

"Well if you need a place to sleep tonight my couch is comfortable Agent Gibbs. I will leave a pillow and blanket out for you. Here, take this." She said handing him a spare key to her front door.

Gibbs was a bit shocked but said "Thank you, Rebecca. I may take you up on that depending on how things go tonight."

Gibbs stood up to leave but then he remembered something he had heard when Tony called. He had heard a man call another by name.

"Rebecca, do you know someone named Ike?"

"Ike Johnson? That is the only Ike I know. He works at the Museum and as a part time caretaker at the cemetery, why?"

"So he would know Henry?"

"They work together and are friends." She said and then added "One thing I forgot to mention is that Tony said he showed Ike a copy of the photo when he was trying to get information on Ezra and the 61st. Tony said Ike was shocked and knew the people in the photo. He tore up Tony's copy right in front of him and threatened him, said he should leave Gettysburg."

Gibbs thought about that information for a minute. This Ike had specific knowledge of that photo. Gibbs knew there were only two of those photos in existence. He had one, that he thought had been destroyed, and Ezra had the other. Was Ike working with Malachi Culpepper? Could Ezra really be alive?

"Is there anyone else who would work with both these men at either the cemetery or the museum?" Gibbs asked.

"Talbot Graves. His nickname is Digger. He works at the cemetery and for my cousin out at the Grotto."

Gibbs nodded remaining silent. It dawned on him that the three men Rebecca mention seemed to be the ones he would need to find if he wanted to find Tony. He had a lot of leads now. First he wanted to see the Grotto and find out if Tony was there.

Rebecca walked Gibbs to the door. As he stepped outside he said "Please, lock this door and don't open it for anyone Rebecca. Don't speak to anyone until I get back to you. Can you do that for me?"

She furrowed her brows not really understanding why he was so cautious but she said:

"I will wait until I hear from you. Please, be careful Agent Gibbs. I hope you find Tony and that he is okay."

Gibbs did not notice he was seen leaving Rebecca's home. Henry had learned to be more covert. He was better at staking out a location then tailing a moving target. He was waiting in the shadows and he did not make himself known. He had no idea who Gibbs was but he made a call to Ike to let him know Rebecca had an unknown visitor. Ike agreed to pass the information on to Father.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gibbs made it to the Grotto property at 10pm that night. The parking lot was empty. He pulled the Challenger off to the side in a dark shadowed area. He avoided the visitor's center as it was fully illuminated.

Keeping to the shadows he made his way around the property. He passed a small stone chapel and then came to the actual Grotto. He backtracked and moved off to the left walking in the darkness next to the well-lit path.

He arrived at a large stone cottage. Behind the cottage appeared to be fields and beyond that were buildings which Gibbs believed must be the Seminary and dormitories. The whole property was quiet and devoid of life. Gibbs debated what he should do next when he saw the front door of the cottage open and a person stepped out into the light. As the person moved down the path Gibbs could make out it was a man. When that man walked under direct light from the overhead garden path lights, Gibbs saw it was Reverend Malachi Culpepper. Gibbs held his breath as he watched Culpepper head towards the chapel. When Culpepper was no longer in sight, Gibbs headed behind the cottage. He wondered if he should just head back to Gettysburg and call Tobias. Logically he knew he should do it immediately but his gut told him Tony was near.

Perhaps Tony was in the cottage. Gibbs made his way behind the stone building. When he got to the back door he found it unlocked. He pushed it forward and was relieved the old door did not creak. The room he walked into was an old laundry room that had been outfitted with modern appliances. Gibbs moved past the washer and dryer seeing a ribbon of light under the door in front of him. He listened for movement beyond the closed door. There was only silence so Gibbs opened the door a crack and found he was looking into the kitchen.

He noticed two large pots of steaming water on the stove and a stack of bloody towels on the kitchen table. He entered the kitchen and was heading towards the next closed door when he heard footsteps. He looked around trying not to panic and opening a door to his right found a walk in pantry. He stepped inside, leaving the door cracked, just as the kitchen door opened and a young woman entered. She was humming a tune Gibbs did not recognize. She went to the stove and turned off the gas burners then gathered the bloody towels and carried them into the laundry room. Seeing she was preoccupied, Gibbs exited the pantry and made his way into the room the young woman had just come from.

Gibbs found himself in the dining area. There was a long hallway to the left. It made sense the bedrooms would be off to the left so he headed that way. He passed a bathroom and what looked like a study. He saw light in a room at the end of the hallway. As he approached, he heard someone moving towards the door. Gibbs ducked into the bathroom as a man carrying a coffee mug moved passed him heading towards the kitchen. Gibbs waited for the man to return. When the man did not return, Gibbs made his way back to the dining area. He heard the man and young woman talking. They seemed to be engaged in a deep conversation so Gibbs took a chance and headed quickly back down the hall towards the lighted room.

Gibbs opened the door and it was indeed a bedroom.

Tony was lying in the bed and had two IV's hooked up to his right arm. One was administering what looked like a saline solution and the other was blood. Gibbs approached Tony cautiously. He did not want to startle him awake and give himself away.

Tony had a large gash over his left eye and his left shoulder and arm were heavily bandaged. Gibbs ran his fingers through Tony's hair and leaning down whispered Tony's name. There was no reaction. Gibbs said "DINOZZO!" quietly, but with authority. No reaction.

Gibbs went back to the door and looked down the hall. The coast was still clear. Gibbs made a split second decision. He needed to get Tony out of there and he needed help doing that. Back at Tony's bedside Gibbs extended his fangs and bit into his left wrist. When he had brought enough of his own blood to the surface he placed his wrist to Tony's lips. The blood pooled in Tony's mouth. Within seconds Tony's body acted on instinct and he swallowed Gibbs blood.

Gibbs blood would help Tony heal but it would not bind him to Gibbs. Gibbs still needed to feed on Tony's blood and Tony was too weak for that at the moment. When Gibbs felt he had given Tony enough blood to help him heal, he pulled his wrist away from Tony's mouth.

Gibbs watched as Tony began to stir from deep sleep. The gash over Tony's left eye began to look less bloody and more of a pink color as healing began to set in. Gibbs knew Tony had been burning with fever when he first touched his hair but that heat had faded from Tony's brow. His eyes fluttered open.

Gibbs couldn't help but smile.

"Boss?" Tony said weakly

Gibbs noticed Tony's eyes were glazed like green sea glass.

"Hey DiNozzo, think you can get up and make a run for it?" Gibbs asked as he pulled the IV's out of Tony's arm.

"I'll give it a try Boss." Tony said trying to sit up "Where are we?"

"The stone cottage at the Grotto." Gibbs answered as he helped Tony get up and swing his legs to the side of the bed.

"Room 's spinnin' boss!" Tony said as he placed his forehead into his right hand.

"It will get better in a few minutes." Gibbs said as he took a moment to look down the hall.

Seeing it was empty Gibbs grabbed Tony's pants and shoes and helped him get them on.

Gibbs had just finished tying Tony's shoe when he heard yelling.

_SHIT!_

"WHY ARE YOU IN THE KITCHEN DIGGER? YOUR ORDERS WERE TO STAY WITH DONATO!"

Gibbs recognized that voice although he hadn't heard it in over 150 years.

Gibbs grabbed Tony' arm and hauled him up on to his feet. Gibbs reached for his sig with his right hand as he held Tony steady with his left.

"Father! Donato is still unconscious! I just came down for a cup of coffee. I have only been gone a minute!"

"Boss…I..uh…"Tony managed to say before he collapsed against Gibbs. Gibbs tumbled down to the floor with Tony as Tony lost consciousness.

Gibbs debated what to do and had only seconds to decide. Should he pick Tony up, throw him over his shoulder and shoot his way out? He couldn't risk hurting the housekeeper and he was too far from his vehicle to carry Tony all that way without additional confrontation. He should have called Tobias to at least tell him what he was up to and where he was.

He looked down at Tony as he heard an angry Culpepper stomping down the hall towards them.

Gibbs looked around for an escape. He would leave via the window but he would have to leave Tony behind. That was against the Marine code but Gibbs gut was screaming to get out now. Gibbs leaned down and whispered "I will be back for you Tony! You hang on for me, you hear me! I will be back!"

Tony didn't respond. He didn't move.

_FUCK!_

Gibbs was out the window and running within seconds.

He stopped in the shadows and turned to see a fuming Reverend Culpepper at the window.

Gibbs watched as Culpepper looked around and then slammed the window shut.

Gibbs felt sick and he felt guilty for leaving Tony behind.

He had made a mistake in trying to heal Tony and flee with him.

There hadn't been enough time.

Gibbs couldn't shake the feeling that Tony was going to be the one to pay for Gibbs mistake. With a heavy heart Gibbs ran to his car and drove as quickly as he could back towards Gettysburg.

He pulled out his phone and hit speed dial #5.

While the phone rang Gibbs slammed his fist against his steering wheel and screamed at the top of his lungs. How could he have been so stupid? He had been reckless and impulsive and had not thought out Tony's rescue.

When the phone was answered Gibbs screamed:

"I FUCKED UP!"


	32. Chapter 32

**Into the Fold Chapter 31**

"YOU DID WHAT?!" Tobias Fornell yelled back, after Gibbs confessed what he had done.

"You could have gotten yourself and DiNozzo killed, Jethro, and we wouldn't have had a clue where to find you! What the hell were you thinking?!"

"Well, I guess I wasn't thinking, Tobias! I found Tony and I was only interested in getting him the hell out of there! Now I've probably gotten him killed!"

Gibbs sounded broken so Fornell changed tactics. He calmly said:

"Okay Jethro, from what you said Culpepper didn't see you so that is good. You have given DiNozzo a boost to help him heal so he will be in better shape when we rescue him. Do you want me to come to Gettysburg now?"

Gibbs shook his head fighting off his despair as he said "Not tonight. I am going to be staying with Rebecca Monroe. Let me think about how to proceed. I am not sure if we need to do this with Federal backing or just raid him fangs forward. I worry about that Seminary full of students. If Malachi has bound all those people to him he has a fucking army at his back. Let me think about this overnight and I will call you in the morning, ok?"

Fornell looked at Katherine, who was sitting next to him, and frowned. She looked back at Fornell with a puzzled and worried look.

"Alright Jethro, call in the morning but in the meantime I am going to ask my people and McGee to get as much information that they can on this Grotto and Patrick Monroe."

Gibbs hated himself for what had transpired but he had to agree with Fornell.

"That is a sound idea Tobias. I will call in the morning and we will formulate a plan."

Fornell felt Gibbs misery and shame. He knew Gibbs would not allow himself to be comforted but he would try anyway.

"Try to rest, Jethro. We'll get Tony back."

Fornell wondered how much Gibbs had heard of the last sentence.

It didn't take long to realize Gibbs had hung up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Gibbs made his escape, Malachi Culpepper picked Tony up from where he had collapsed on the floor and threw him onto the bed. Tony didn't react to the aggressive action. He landed like a rag doll, in a heap and lay unmoving.

Culpepper was pissed that Donato had tried to escape. He turned on Talbot Graves who was cowering near the door.

"You were gone just a minute? Is that right, Digger?" Culpepper said menacingly.

"Yes Father…just a few minutes." He answered quietly.

Culpepper looked at Tony's unconscious form and said:

"So in mere minutes this sick boy unhooked his IV's, got out of bed and put on his pants and shoes and opened a window to escape. He must be superman to be able to do all of that in just a "few" minutes, Digger."

"Uh, it may have actually been twenty minutes, Father." Digger confessed his eyes to the floor.

Malachi Culpepper was ready to blow when he noticed the gash over Tony's left brow. It had healed.

Culpepper moved closer and taking Tony's chin in his hand he moved Tony's head back and forth. He leaned in and sniffed near Tony's mouth. He pulled back quickly and roared in anger.

"THIS BOY HAS BEEN FED! THE VAMPIRE WHO HAS FIRST CLAIM WAS HERE!" Culpepper looked around in shock, anger and a twinge of fear.

"Digger! I need you to organize a search of the grounds and all the buildings! Get Ike in here and tell him to bring the Doctor. Tell the doctor to bring smelling salts. I want this boy awake, NOW!"

Digger shook his head in agreement saying "Right away Father!"

He scurried away, thankful he had avoided Father's brutal wrath-at least for now.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gibbs arrived in Gettysburg around 1 am. He parked the Challenger behind Rebecca's home and used the key she had given him.

She had left a light on for him and a note that said she had left him clean towels in the bathroom.

He took his go bag into the bathroom and took a hot shower. Gibbs could not get the events of what had happened out of his mind. He could not stop torturing himself for leaving Tony behind.

If Tony had been conscious when Gibbs left him lying on the floor while he made his escape out the window, what would he be thinking of Gibbs right now?

Coward? Liar? Untrustworthy? He had not had Tony's six. To think all of this hellish drama had started a week earlier when Gibbs ripped away Harper Dearing's life force. All of this was due to Gibbs not being able to control himself during that encounter either. He reacted without thought to the big picture.

Granted, he had not expected Tony to follow him but he should have known Tony would try something to protect him. Tony always looked out for Gibbs, saving Gibbs from himself. Tony watchdogged Gibbs maverick behavior. Tony acted out of loyalty and respect and Gibbs took him for granted. It was true Tony was the best Agent he had ever worked with, even better then Mike Franks if Gibbs was honest. Of course, Tony did not have a clue to that fact. Tony's reward was usually silence, a sarcastic smirk or a slap to the back of the head.

Gibbs threw him a bone every now and then.

He knew Tony was hungry for Gibbs approval and attention. Gibbs made him work for it. Gibbs knew he acted like an A-1 bastard. He didn't deserve Tony. If he could get Tony out of this in one piece he wouldn't blame Tony if he never wanted to see Gibbs again. Of course, Tony would be screwed in that as well. His knowledge of vampires condemned Tony to a life with Gibbs, forever. To be bound or turned was not much of a choice. Maybe Gibbs would let the 2 weeks pass and let Fornell bind Tony. That would allow Tony to get away from Gibbs if he so desired.

Gibbs felt out of control. His actions were unconscionable and he didn't know how to pull it together. He let the hot water pour over his body. As hot as the water was, Gibbs felt cold. Cold and very much alone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The doctor arrived as Culpepper demanded. Ike was with him. Digger was nowhere to be found. He had gathered a party of male students and assigned them the task of searching the grounds. They would search the chapel but the chamber below was off limits.

The doctor had removed the bandages from Tony's left shoulder and arm. The doctor was so shocked Tony was completely healed Culpepper had to command him to forget and sent him back to the Seminary.

"Hold him down Ike." Culpepper commanded as he ripped open the package of smelling salts.

Ike kept a firm grip on Tony, holding him down on the bed as Culpepper placed the package of ammonia carbonate and lavender under Tony's nose. The reaction was immediate. Tony woke wide eyed and confused. He just stared at the two men for a moment and then began to struggle against Ike's firm hold.

"Let him go Ike." Culpepper said his voice was like ice.

Ike released Tony.

Tony settled back against the bed staring up at Malachi Culpepper.

Tony felt his insides freeze. He was scared shitless but tried to convey complete indifference. When Culpepper smiled with contempt, Tony realized he wasn't pulling it off.

"Who the fuck are you?" Culpepper commanded Tony to answer.

Culpepper's blue eyes bore into Tony's green eyes.

Tony could feel the pull from inside to answer every question without hesitation but he fought it.

Instead of answering immediately he played another hand.

He cleared his throat, shot Culpepper the DiNozzo smile and said sarcastically:

"Who the fuck wants to know?"

Culpepper's reaction was lightning fast. His canines extended and grabbing Tony by the hair he pulled Tony's head to the side and sank his fangs into the soft flesh below Tony's left ear.

Tony didn't even have time to scream.

He felt the blood rush up from the tips of his toes, through his body and into his brain in one rapid motion. He felt dizzy and foggy and he began to grow very weak. The last thing he remembered was a man screaming:

"Father! Back off! You want him alive, remember! Don't take too much!"

Then his world faded to black.


	33. Chapter 33

**Into the Fold Chapter 32**

Malachi Culpepper pulled away from Tony as Ike's screams penetrated his frenzied brain.

He had lost complete control. If Ike had not been with him he would have killed Tony, he had no doubt of that. That would have brought Culpepper a heap of trouble. He did not have first claim.

Malachi Culpepper moved from the bed wiping at his bloody lips with the back of his hand. He sat down in the chair next to the bed and watched as Ike checked Tony for signs of life.

"He is breathing and has a fast but steady pulse. You stopped in time, Father." Ike assured him.

Culpepper met Ike's eyes and as he felt his rage subside said "Thank you Ike. I am glad you were here."

Ike's face lit up like he was five and it was Christmas morning. He was back in Father's good graces-for now.

Culpepper watched Tony breathe. His eyes were slightly open and glassy. Culpepper steadied himself. He would not allow himself to lose control again.

"Go ahead and find Talbot, Ike. Help him with the search. Call Henry and see if he can find out more about the mystery visitor Rebecca had."

Ike hesitated before he left, looking first at Tony and then at Father. When he saw anger flash in Culpepper's eyes, he couldn't get out of the room fast enough. As Ike made his way out of the house he hoped that he and Digger would not have to hide a body before daybreak.

Culpepper stood and moved back to sit on the bed next to Tony. He picked up the smelling salts and ran them under Tony's nose. Tony's eyes opened and he turned his head away from the strong chemicals. Culpepper placed the salts back on the table and pulling Tony's chin towards him said.

"You will answer all my questions, won't you boy?"

Without hesitation, his free will drained along with his blood, Tony answered with a monotone:

"Yes."

Culpepper smiled as he released Tony's chin and patting Tony's cheek he sat back saying:

"Very good, very good."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gibbs had just stepped out of the shower when the pain hit him. He could feel fangs in his neck and his life force being sucked away from his body. He stumbled back, his hand reaching up to his throat. As fast as the pain hit him, was as fast as it stopped.

Gibbs looked in the mirror as he lowered his hand. There were no marks on him. He knew it was Tony who had actually been attacked.

Gibbs turned from the mirror and grabbing a towel dried off quickly and got dressed. Tony was in trouble and Gibbs needed to save him. Gibbs knew he needed to quit feeling sorry for himself and pull it together. He had a job to do and he needed a plan. He resolved that failure was not an option.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Who are you?" Culpepper asked

"Anthony DiNozzo"

"DiNozzo? Not Donato?"

"Donato is an alias."

"Why are you using an alias?"

"Undercover."

"Why?"

"Researching"

"What are you researching?"

"Vampires."

"Who do you work for?"

"NCIS"

"NCIS? What is that?"

"Naval Criminal Investigative Services"

"What do you do for them?"

"Special Agent, second in command of the Major Case Response Team."

"What kind of cases?"

"Any case relating to the navy or naval personnel."

"How did you learn about vampires?"

"My boss is a vampire. I saw him rip out a man's throat."

Culpepper's interest was heightened.

"When did you see this?"

Tony thought a moment then said "About a week ago."

"Who is your boss?"

"Gibbs."

Culpepper knew that name. He began to feel a tingling of excitement as he asked:

"Gibbs? What is this Gibbs full name?"

"Leroy Jethro Gibbs."

Culpepper stood up and began to pace around the room. He tried to wrap his head around this information.

"Was Gibbs here tonight, Anthony?"

"Yes."

_FUCK!_

"You discovered other vampires, is this correct?"

"Yes."

"Tell me the names of the vampires you know. Give me the list in the order you learned about them."

Tony was quiet for a moment then said "Gibbs, Fornell, Katherine, Ezra, Malachi"

"Katherine! Katherine Maddox?"

"Yes"

Culpepper couldn't believe his luck. Katherine Maddox was still around. He had searched for her for a long time. Culpepper looked at Tony and smiled.

"Where is Katherine?"

"I don't know."

Culpepper frowned.

"How did you learn about Katherine?"

"Rebecca Monroe told me of a book called "The Vampires of Gettysburg". She gave me a copy. The story of the "Angel of Devil's Den" plus the photograph of Katherine with Ezra, Gibbs and Fornell made me realize Katherine was a vampire. I also saw her turn Ezra in the college basement."

Culpepper sat back down and facing Tony said:

"The college basement? You saw a vision in the college basement?"

"Yes" Tony looked directly at Culpepper and said "I am sorry for your loss."

"What? My loss? What do you mean?"

"Your son, Ezra. I saw you cry for him. I am sorry for your pain."

Culpepper was floored by the sympathy he saw in Tony's eyes.

He could also tell Tony was rapidly losing consciousness.

Culpepper placed his hand on Tony's cheek and said "Rest."

As Tony surrendered to sleep, Culpepper got up and walked to the window.

He felt barraged with so much mental stimuli he wasn't sure how to process it all.

Even though so many questions had now been answered there were so many more that took their place.

How did Gibbs know Tony was here? Did Gibbs know that he wasn't Patrick Monroe but actually Malachi Culpepper? Malachi was pretty sure no one would ever be able to trace back the events to when he took on the life of Patrick Monroe. He was a very cautious and clever man. He knew how to cover his tracks.

Gibbs was a Federal Agent but he would have closely guarded his vampirism. Culpepper figured Gibbs would have a very small group bound to him. Culpepper had no doubt that Gibbs would be back, probably in the morning. He turned to look at Tony. He calculated the timeframe he would need to hang onto Tony before Katherine could stake her claim to him. He would have to hide Tony for three weeks. In five weeks Ezra would have claim to Tony and two weeks after that Malachi would have claim. Of course, Malachi knew that the longer the weeks dragged out until Tony's knowledge of vampires was quieted, could be dangerous. The delay would create such a fervor that any vampire within a thousand miles would be clamoring for a piece of him. The good thing about that was it would draw vampires out into the open.

Culpepper realized he had the perfect bait. He had worked hard to eliminate as many vampires as he could. He had killed over 100 in as many years. The one at the top of his list was now within his reach. Katherine Maddox had been elusive for far too long. Malachi knew she was the key to solving the problems between himself and his son.

When Ezra turned him, Malachi found that Ezra had very limited information on what Vampires could do or why they existed. The turning had been both curse and blessing. Ezra had saved him from death but only because Malachi had begged Ezra to do it. Malachi knew his son was a tortured soul. Ezra's belief that all vampires were abominations damned to walk the earth needed to be eradicated. Malachi looked at other vampires as competition. It was his goal to eliminate the competition and then to populate based on his criteria.

He knew the world he envisioned could be perfect. It would take centuries but he had all the time in the world. Malachi felt if he could get a hold of Katherine he could get the answers he sought and solve the problems with his son. He wanted her knowledge and then he wanted her dead.

Culpepper pulled out his cell phone and called Ike.

"Yes, Father?"

"How is the search going?" Culpepper asked, although he had a feeling the search party found themselves empty handed.

"So far we haven't found anything a miss."

"Good, but have the party finish their search. I need you and Digger back at the cottage. I have a job for the two of you."

"We're on our way….um…do we need shovels, Father?"

Malachi snorted "No Ike, you do not need shovels. You will need a stretcher though."

When Digger and Ike arrived Malachi directed them to bathe Tony and get him dressed in the garb worn by students at the Seminary.

Tony woke up as Digger was forcing Tony's arm into a shirt sleeve. Tony pushed Digger away as Ike jumped in to hold Tony down. The three of them began to scuffle. Malachi put a stop to it when he grabbed Tony by the shirt and threw him forcefully against the bedroom wall.

Before Tony understood what was happening, Malachi sank his fangs into Tony's neck. He drank enough to place Tony into a cooperative compliance. As he pulled away, Tony began to slide down the wall, his eyes unfocused and dazed.

Ike and Digger grabbed Tony and placed him on the stretcher.

"Where are we taking him, Father?"

Malachi looked down at Tony and pulled out an old gold watch with fob that had a brass key attached.

He removed the key from the fob and handed it to Ike.

"Take him to the chapel chamber. I think it's time Ezra had a companion."


	34. Chapter 34

**Into the Fold Chapter 33**

Tony was barely conscious as he was carried, via stretcher, from the house out into the crisp evening air. He could hear his stretcher bearers talking and laughing but he could not make out exactly what they were saying. He was placed on the cold ground and he heard the unlocking of a door. He was picked up again and carried into a building. He had his eyes closed but Tony could tell from the climate change and the smell of candles and incense he was now inside.

He was jostled around as if he was being carried down a flight of stairs. He was placed on a hard floor and he heard another door being unlocked. Picked up again he was carried forward.

A voice Tony had not heard before asked "Who is this? What has happened to him?"

He heard one of the men say "Father has sent you a snack!" and then a burst of laughter from the other man carrying him.

"Where do you want him?"

Tony felt a warm hand on his forehead and then his head was moved to the side. He winced as the same hand brushed against the fang marks in his neck.

"Father did this?" the new voice asked

"Yep, this is the one who discovered you. Father wanted us to let you know you do not have first claim. You can feed but don't drain him."

"Has he been shot?"

"Twice!"

"By whom?"

"That would be us!"

Two men were heard to laugh at that statement and one said "He's been patched up. Gunshots won't kill him. They are almost completely healed anyway."

Ezra squinted as he looked down at Tony.

"This boy seems very weak. Why would Father send him to me?"

"Not our job to question Father's motives, Ezra. Where do you want him?"

_Ezra?_

Tony opened his eyes and looked up into the face of an old man. Tony recognized Ezra's eyes from the photograph but this man looked ancient. Ezra and Malachi looked so very much alike, although Malachi looked much younger. Tony was again facing one of his worst nightmares in the flesh. He visibly shuddered as he relived Malachi's earlier attack on him. He glanced around and realized it was Ike and Digger Graves who had brought him to this candle lit room. He wondered where he was and what time it was. He thought he had talked to Gibbs but it must have been a dream. He tried to think about what happened up until the point of being presented to Ezra Culpepper. He felt weak and so very tired. His thoughts were fuzzy and he fought to focus on what was going on around him.

Ike and Digger were sneering down on him as he tried to remain calm.

Ezra Culpepper returned his gaze, staring down at him, and Tony began to freak out.

He had just remembered the snack comment one of them had made. It dawned on Tony the "snack" they were referencing was him. As if he could read Tony's mind, Ezra placed a withered hand on his chest and smiled. The smile was warm and kind and it alleviated Tony's fear.

"Relax" he said soothingly "I am not going to hurt you."

Tony was lulled by the suggestion and he did begin to feel relaxed.

"What is your name?" Ezra inquired.

"His name is Anthony…" Ike answered for him.

Ezra looked at Ike and said "Anthony? Hmmm…Like St Anthony?"

Ike shrugged not caring either way.

Ezra looked down at Tony again, his smile growing as he said:

"St. Anthony is venerated all over the world as the Patron Saint for lost articles, and is credited with many miracles involving lost people, lost things and even lost spiritual goods. Perhaps you being here can help me, Anthony. I have felt lost for a very long time."

Tony remained quiet. His eyes fluttered as he struggled to stay awake.

"Place him in the bedroom." Ezra dictated to Ike and Digger.

Ike and Digger placed the stretcher down next to the bed. Together they lifted Tony off the floor and placed him on the bed. Ezra had pulled the covers down to accommodate Tony's body. When Tony's head rested on one of the down pillows, Ezra pulled the covers up to Tony's chin. Tony sighed. He felt warm and comfortable. His fear had also dissipated so he settled down to rest. This must be a dream he thought as he closed his eyes. When he woke again he hoped he was lying next to Rebecca. She was the last person he thought of as he began to drift off.

He was asleep in seconds.

Ezra slowly followed Ike and Digger out to the main chamber room.

The men were about to leave when Ezra asked "Will Father be here soon?"

"Don't know." Ike responded keeping an eye on Ezra as Digger unlocked the door.

Ike knew Ezra was weak and was not really a threat since he was known not to have fed for a long time.

Ike knew to be vigilant. You could never really trust a vampire.

Ike felt sorry for Ezra so before he closed the door, locking both men in, he volunteered:

"Father thought it was time you could use a companion."

Ezra stared at the closed door for several minutes. He pondered what his Father had planned.

Shuffling his way back into the bedroom, he watched Tony sleep.

The smell of fresh blood permeated the air.

It was enticing.

It made him thirst like a man lost in a desert, days deprived of water.

Ezra was the epitome of control. As tempting as fresh blood might be, he refused to even consider using Tony for that purpose.

Leaving Tony to rest, Ezra made his way back to his chair by the fire.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gibbs had felt the second attack on Tony as he tried to relax on Rebecca's couch. The feeling was fleeting but he again felt guilty that Tony had fallen victim yet again to Malachi Culpepper.

Gibbs lay back on the couch and focused, trying to reach Tony in his dreams. Tony must be out cold. He could not rouse Tony into REM sleep. Gibbs was stressed he could not reach him but he had an overwhelming feeling of comfort. Tony seemed to not be in immediate danger. Gibbs would know it if he was. He decided to try and get a few hours of sleep before he launched a rescue mission.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tony woke feeling rested but unsure of where he was. He knew he wasn't in his bed or Rebecca's. The bed he was lying in was soft, warm and really comfortable. He was in darkness but he could see into a candle lit room past the open doorframe of the bedroom.

He pulled the down comforter off and swung his legs over the side of the bed. He racked his brain wondering what kind of hotel he was staying in. Had he and Rebecca spent the night here? He rubbed his forehead trying to recall the events of the last few hours. He had no recollection of checking in to the hotel and where was Rebecca? He called out to her as he made his way towards the light.

When he stepped into the large room he stopped and looked around. As his eyes adjusted he saw an old man sitting in a purple velvet wing backed chair. Tony froze in place and just stared at him. The man held a book in one hand and a magnifying glass, which was round with a brass handle, in the other. A fire blazed in the fireplace next to the man. The man set down the book and magnifying glass and just stared back at Tony.

The man broke the silence "Who is Rebecca?"

"Uhm…" Tony glanced around seeking escape as he said "No one."

Everything that had happened since he realized Patrick Monroe was actually Malachi Culpepper flooded back full force. He glanced back into the bedroom and noticed light began appearing naturally in a frosted window near the ceiling over the bed. There was no way to get out in the bedroom. Tony suddenly realized they were in underground rooms.

He looked back at the man who he remembered was Ezra Culpepper. He fought the panic threatening to consume him.

Ezra Culpepper recognized Tony's reaction and pointing at the chair next to him said caringly:

"Come have a seat Anthony."

Tony hesitated but moved towards Ezra. Instead of sitting next to him in the other wing backed chair, he chose to sit on the couch keeping a decent distance between them. Tony knew it was a false sense of security. Even though this man looked very old Tony knew he was a vampire and respected the fact he could attack Tony at any second and he would be powerless to prevent it.

Ezra smiled at Tony's hesitation.

He closed his book and set it down on the round table that separated the two men. Tony glanced down at the title. It was entitled "Moby Dick-The Whale-by Herman Melville" the book looked very old.

To break his silence and to calm his nerves Tony smiled and raising an eyebrow in inquiry asked Ezra "Do you mind?" as he reached to pick up the book.

"By all means" Ezra said sitting back in his chair, watching as Tony picked up the book.

Tony handled it with care. He opened the front cover and saw it was inscribed to Ezra from his father.

"Is this a first edition?" Tony asked somewhat in awe.

Ezra remained quiet for a moment and then said.

"It was a gift on my tenth birthday. The book had just been published that year so I would guess it is what you would say is a first edition."

"But this book was published in 1851." Tony said as a matter of fact.

Ezra had a mischievous glint in his eye as he said "Anthony, I am well aware that you are the young man who discovered I am a vampire. Therefore I am sure you would not be shocked to know I was born in 1841."

"_Just like Gibbs"_ Tony thought.

He wondered if he should mention Gibbs. He decided to see where their conversation would lead.

Wanting to stay with small talk for now Tony said "It is a classic. I wrote a paper on it in college."

"I did as well!" Ezra exclaimed "Next to the bible it is my favorite book. I have read it so many times I could recite it from memory."

Tony smiled at Ezra's enthusiasm. Without mentioning names he said "Ahab has always reminded me of my boss. A few years ago he had the dogged determination in hunting down an elusive target much like Moby Dick. This target was a man though and he deserved to be killed."

"Was the target dealt with?" Ezra asked

"He was." Tony said and then added as he set the book back down on the table "I love this book and gave my boss a copy but he wasn't interested in reading it so I told him the movie was pretty good."

Ezra frowned and said "Movie? What is a moo-vee?"

Tony laughed and said "You're kidding right?"

Ezra was not amused so Tony said "You know…a motion picture."

Ezra's eyes lit up "You mean like "The Great Train Robbery"? I saw that with Father in 1903."

Tony furrowed his brows and said "well, yes, but there have been so many great movies since then. Moby Dick has been made into a movie and a TV series. Although, I think Gregory Peck was much better as Ahab then Patrick Stewart."

Ezra looked confused and shook his head saying "Tee-vee? You are very strange, Anthony. I do not understand what you are talking about I'm afraid."

Tony smiled. He couldn't help but like Ezra. He was a bit scared of him but he seemed like a decent guy.

"How long have you lived here?" Tony asked waving his hand around the room.

"Father and I have been here in Emmitsburg since 1912."

"And you haven't seen a movie since 1903?"

"That is correct. I am not sure how long I have been down here but it has seemed like an eternity."

Tony could not hide his shock as he asked "You come and go from this place don't you?" Ezra shook his head no so Tony said "What year do you think it is?"

Ezra looked deep in thought and said "I am not really sure. I have lost track of time. I do not have a calendar and Father does keep me very isolated. I have not been out of this chamber since 1912. To be honest I was hoping to have died by now. I do not like living this life."

Ezra looked down at his hands and Tony felt a deep sorrow for him.

"I thought vampires can't die?"

Ezra looked pained as he said "I really don't know the extent of what we can or cannot do. I do know that we are not immortal unless we drink human blood regularly. We can either age or reverse the aging process based on the intake of blood. That is why my Father appears so much younger than I do."

Tony gulped wondering if he was ignoring self-preservation. His curiosity was just too great so he asked:

"When was the last time you drank human blood?"

Ezra continued to look at his hands and after several minutes said:

"I have not tasted human blood since Father locked me in this chamber."

It was Tony's turn to be silent. He was happy to know Ezra would not be chomping at the bit to bite him anytime soon. He wondered why this man chose to abstain from his vampire nature. Before he could question him, Ezra looked up and asked:

"What is the year in which you were born Anthony?"

Tony hesitated but then honestly said:

"1968."

Ezra gasped and said "1968! What year is this?"

Tony replied "It's 2012."

Ezra looked like he was going to have a coronary. The realization he had been cloistered away for 100 years took him completely by surprise.

Tony was so concerned for him he stood, took the few steps and knelt down in front of Ezra saying:

"Are you alright?"

Ezra shook his head as his eyes misted over. He stood and walked a few steps towards the door. Placing his hand on the heavy door he stifled a sob. He then quietly said:

"I have been in here for one hundred years. One hundred years without one drop of human blood and yet I still live!"

He walked over to his book shelf and removed a photograph from one of his many bibles. Grasping the photo like it was pure gold he moved back to his chair and lowered his decrepit body into the velvet seat.

Ezra's mind drifted away as he stared at the photo, oblivious that Tony was just a few feet from him.

Tony watched the man, transfixed by the raw grief he displayed. Tony felt like an intruder and taking a few steps back he sat down on the couch. Even in the dim firelight Tony could see Ezra was looking at the photo of himself and Katherine, Fornell and Gibbs. Tony saw a tear fall and hit the paper. Ezra wiped it away with a shaking hand.

Ezra did not look up as he said with utter sadness. "My beloved Katherine and two best friends have been gone for over one hundred years, Anthony. I was so hoping to have joined them by now. I want this to end."

Tony figured the time had come. Clearing his throat he pointed to the photo and placing his index finger above Gibbs said:

"This…Leroy Jethro Gibbs…he is my boss."

He pointed at Fornell and said "This….Tobias Fornell…he sometimes works with me and my boss."

He then pointed to Katherine and said "Katherine Maddox….I have not met her but she has visited me in my dreams. I know she was the one who turned all of you. I saw Gibbs beg her to turn you as you lay dying in the College basement….I uh….what I mean to tell you is your friends are still alive….." Tony stopped talking as he watched Ezra raise his head slowly.

The man was transforming before his eyes. Ezra's eyes had blackened and his canines had extended. He looked vicious and insane. A primal scream of pain that was building in his throat burst forth. Tony scrambled away as his feelings for the man in front of him changed from concern to total terror.

Tony fell back and hit the floor with a thud. He scooted away as Ezra reached down grabbing his ankle. As old as Ezra looked the strength he exhibited was inhuman. He pulled Tony to him as Tony fought to get away. Tony's logical mind switched to irrational panic as he struggled, his life hanging in the balance.

Fourteen miles away Gibbs bolted off the couch. Tony's fear overwhelmed him. He saw the terror and he saw the action like he was in the room watching Tony fight for his life. He then saw the fear like he was seeing through Tony's own eyes.

"_Ezra! Ezra Culpepper was alive!" _

Gibbs feeling of happiness at that revelation was short lived.

Tony DiNozzo was in real danger.


	35. Chapter 35

**Into the Fold Chapter 34**

Tony's fear drove him like a frightened rabbit trying to escape the clutches of a bird of prey. He grabbed the leg of the side table near the couch, but as it slid along with him, he grabbed at the legs of the couch. The pressure around his left ankle was like being in a vice. He couldn't help but cry out in pain as Ezra's hand tightened like a death grip, jerking him forward.

A semblance of logic popped into his brain. Tony realized his right leg was not restrained. He pulled his knee up and with as much force as he could muster; he kicked out, striking Ezra full force in the face. Ezra released him instantly and Tony scurried backwards until his back hit the wall.

Ezra lay face down, panting. Tony could see a small pool of blood forming off to the side of Ezra's head. Tony thought he may have broken Ezra's nose. Tony stood and found he could not put a lot of pressure on his left ankle. He hopped on his right foot towards the door never taking his eyes of Ezra's prone body.

He knew he was locked in but he had to try. He pulled on the door, jiggling the lock frantically. If he had the tools and the time he could have picked it and made his escape. He looked away from Ezra focusing intently on the doorframe. He ran his hands along the door hoping to find a weakness he could use to his advantage. The door was solid and he knew there was no way he was getting out. His skin burst out in goose bumps as he felt his hair rise all over his body. Like so many horror movies he had ever seen, he turned slowly finding the "monster" rising to kill him.

_SHIT!_

He had nowhere to hide and nowhere to run. He could only stand there and watch Ezra slowly pick himself up off the floor and make his way towards him. Ezra's eyes were as black as coal and he had a frenzied toothy grin. The blood was from his nose. Tony had landed a perfect blow. Ezra's hand wiped across his face trying to stem the blood flow as his tongue came out to lick the blood from his lips. It looked obscene, horrifying and oddly erotic all at once.

Tony frantically looked around the room for some kind of weapon. He moved to the left as Ezra moved to the right. With no weapon within reach Tony tried to reason with Ezra.

"You said you wouldn't hurt me! I don't understand what's happened? I thought knowing your friends were still alive would comfort you,make you happy!"

Ezra snarled at him and lunged forward.

Tony fell back against the wall as his ankle gave out.

Ezra was on him in a flash. Pinning Tony to the floor he grabbed him by the neck and forced his head to the side. Tony felt Ezra's hot breath on his throat and then Ezra ran his tongue over the fang marks in Tony's neck. Tony struggled to break free but Ezra was too strong.

He thought if he was being pinned down by a vampire that had not fed in 100 years, how bad it must be to deal with a vampire that fed regularly. He thought of Rebecca. He knew he was already falling for her. Would she ever know his fate? Would she think he just bailed on her. Would she be safe? He prayed she would be, that she did not come looking for him and have to face Malachi Culpepper.

Then there was Gibbs and his team. He should have trusted his boss no matter what. He hoped if Gibbs found out what had happened to him he would understand why Tony did what he did.

He tried one more time to push Ezra away but the old vampire felt like a pile of bricks crushing him.

Tony shivered knowing this was it, he was dead meat . He closed his eyes and surrendered to his fate.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gibbs was right there through all of it. Like a ghost, unseen but fully present, he tried frantically to communicate to Tony. He could feel the fear and smell the blood and as Ezra licked at Tony's neck and Gibbs saw Tony close his eyes, he screamed "STAND DOWN, CAPTAIN CULPEPPER!"

Those words tumbled forcefully from Tony's lips as Tony opened his eyes. Ezra pulled back from Tony and stared at him. Ezra looked confused as he looked down at Tony and then looked around the room. He released Tony and leaned back against the couch.

"Jethro?" Ezra said in quiet reverence.

The blackness of his eyes began to diminish and his fangs retracted.

Tony ran his hand over his neck and frowned in disgust feeling the wet patch of Ezra's saliva and blood.

Tony was thankful Ezra did not feed from him. Tony knew he had Gibbs to thank for that. He didn't know how but he knew that Gibbs had been with him in the last few minutes. He heard Gibbs scream the command for Captain Culpepper to stand down in his mind, as he himself spoke the words aloud.

That command had worked. Ezra had backed away. Tony sat, breathless, watching as Ezra came back into his right mind. Ezra held his head in his hands and said "My God, Anthony, I am so very sorry. I meant it when I said I would not hurt you but look what I have done…I am so sorry….."

Ezra began to rock back and forth repeating that he was sorry. Tony was still so scared he couldn't move. When he finally found his voice he asked "What made you snap?"

Ezra looked up and asked "Snap?"

Tony could see his eyes were back to blue. They were misty and full of remorse. That calmed Tony…a bit.

"What upset you?" Tony asked.

Ezra was not quick to respond so Tony waited patiently. It wasn't like he had anywhere else to go and he was determined to keep this incarnation of Ezra in place, peaceful and calm albeit upset at his recent actions.

Ezra let out a deep breath. He was shocked he had lost control of his emotions. He had prided himself on refraining from drinking human blood. He had been tempted many times. Father had wanted him to stay young and virile. He wanted his only son by his side as they built their ministry. But when Father had told him Katherine, Tobias and Jethro had been killed by Vampire hunters in late 1911 he wanted nothing to do with living.

He cleared his throat and said "Anthony, my Father told me that Katherine, Tobias and Jethro had been slain by vampire hunters. He said they were slaughtered in the fall of 1911."

"There are actual vampire hunters?!" Tony exclaimed. He almost said "Cool" but caught himself in time.

"Father told me there were although I have never seen one."

Tony encouraged him to continue.

"What upset me was a culmination of things. The memory of being turned, remembering how much I hated finding out Katherine had deceived me. We were to be married and I did not have a clue she had lived for years and was a vampire. I was studying to be a preacher…I was a man of God and felt the consumption of human blood demonic…an abomination! When I found out she had turned me at Jethro's request I began to hate them both. Tobias tried to mediate but I could not be appeased. I turned my back on my best friends…I was horrible to them and they left Katherine and I. Then I couldn't stand to be near Katherine. I left her when I heard my father had taken ill. I never said goodbye."

Ezra looked spent. He closed his eyes and leaning back, continued:

"I came to my Father's bed side. I wanted to say goodbye to him. He was shocked and pleaded to know why I had betrayed him, faking my own death. I told him the truth of what Katherine and my friends had done to me. When he realized he could live, he begged me to turn him. He tried to convince me of all the good we could do with the ability to live forever. I told him I didn't know if we could actually live forever, that I had limited knowledge of what vampires really were."

"He convinced me we would learn together and look at what I thought was an abomination as an actual gift. In fact Katherine had called it a gift."

Ezra looked at Tony and said "I was so cruel to her Anthony, yet I know she loved me dearly. I looked for her and Jethro and Tobias but never found them. I was devastated when I learned they were all dead. I asked father to let me go. He locked me in here and I stopped drinking human blood wanting and waiting for death to come."

"To learn I have been waiting for 100 years wanting to die and then learning my friends are not dead! My Father has deceived me and I have been a guilt ridden fool! I could not contain my rage and I have taken it out of you! I could have killed you Anthony! I am so sorry!"

Tony thought for a few minutes and said:

"I think that was your Dad's plan. I think he was hoping you would feed. I think he wanted to rile you but I'm not sure exactly what he wanted to come from it. What did those guys mean when they told you, you did not have first claim?"

"First claim is granted to the vampire who is accidently discovered by a human. Who was the first vampire you discovered?"

"Gibbs." Tony answered "I saw him kill a man who blew up the NCIS building."

"NCIS?" Ezra asked

"Naval Criminal Investigative Service. "

"I have never heard of it."

Tony smiled at that saying "Not many have."

"Does Tobias work at NCIS?"

"He works for the FBI."

"Oh, I have heard of them." Ezra said

"Figures" Tony replied "They were organized in 1908."

The two men were lost in their own thoughts. Tony broke the silence when he asked:

"Does first claim mean that the vampire that has been discovered kills the person who discovered them?"

"Yes…" Ezra stopped as Tony gasped.

Seeing Tony begin to panic he added quickly "…or the vampire can turn the person into a vampire or simply bind them."

"Bind them?"

"Yes, the vampire would either ask the person to be bound to them or force the person into it. There would be an exchange of blood and the human would then be with the vampire until the human's death. If the vampire is killed all that are bound to them are released. The problem then is these humans have knowledge vampires exist and would fall prey to vampires trying to protect their secret. Father has said that vampire hunters are from this group. Bound humans released upon the death of their vampire."

"_Their vampire!"_ Tony thought.

Was Gibbs his vampire? Was he bound to Gibbs already? He felt like he was but he didn't remember an exchange of blood.

"Would the human be aware of this binding ritual?" Tony asked not knowing what else to call it.

"Absolutely" Ezra answered "You and Jethro must be very close Anthony. It was his voice I heard when you shouted for me to stand down. It was a phrase he used when I got out of line. He was my second in command."

Tony wondered how it was that he channeled Gibbs just when he needed him. This whole supernatural vampire stuff was very confusing along with being scary as fuck.

"I am Gibbs second in command and I'd like to think we are close but I do not have any recollection of an exchange of blood." He told Ezra

Ezra stood and moved towards Tony. Tony recoiled at first, but as Ezra put his hand down to help Tony up off the floor, Tony grasped Ezra's hand. Ezra pulled Tony up and helped him to the couch. When he knew Tony was comfortable he said:

"After I clean up I am going to put on a kettle of water. Would you like coffee or tea?"

"Coffee would be great, thank you. Oh, and sorry about your nose."

Ezra smiled and said "I had it coming."

When Ezra returned from the bathroom Tony noticed Ezra's nose looked normal. No blood and no bruising. He thought being a vampire had its advantages.

As Ezra busied himself preparing the coffee he asked Tony to tell him how he met Jethro and what they did for NCIS.

Over the next few hours the two of them exchanged stories of the man they both knew and loved.


End file.
